The Parting Glass
by Avalon Prime
Summary: Follow Dawn Avalon Summers on her journey of love, pain, loss, and hardship. As well as some sparkling cuteness, and a slight hatred for rookies. I ONLY OWN DAWN/AVA AS WELL AS ARREIS, AND THE SPARKLING ORION(NAMED AFTER HIS SIRE) HASBRO OWNS MOSTLY EVERYTHING ELSE!
1. Meet Dawn

Dawn Avalon Summers was never really 'normal' to others. But don't worry. Our hero is 100% human. Her prosthesis are the only Cybertronian thing about her. Let's get back to Dawn's past so we can understand how this will affect the coming events. As a child, Dawn was always doing something with music and her hands. Whether it's helping her Mom with the farm animals, or her Dad with his Car Detailing business. Dawn was there to help. When she started middle school, that was when things became difficult for her. Because of her toughened, scarred, and calloused appearance from spending all her time out of elementary, working with her parents, she was picked on. High school was worse. The bullying became physical and slowly tore her down mentally. By the time she graduated top of her class, Dawn had become introverted and self-conscious. Skip to her twentieth birthday, and that's where things get interesting.

 _ **Mission City:**_ _**May 26, 2007**_

The first encounter with the Autobots was while she was visiting a college friend in the location of Jazz' 'death. But the small silver Autobot didn't die actually. He was saved by Dawn. She was fueled by rage because her best friend had been blown up by Starscream's first attack. With only one eye and half her face burned off, Dawn took the gun of a fallen soldier and shot at the Decepticons. It impressed the Autobot leader that a severely injured human fought, even if it was out of revenge (at least that was what he thought.). Dawn and her friend had just come from the archery range, when the attack happened. They actually were going to help the soldiers as they were in ROTC while in college. Aided with knowledge in combat, Dawn killed all newly created Decepticons that were created by the shockwave of Allspark energy. And as mentioned earlier, she saved Jazz's life. All with ONE EYE! Of course after the battle, and the adrenaline died down, Dawn collapsed from loss of blood and pain. When she woke up in a classified military base; three months later, she found out that for her bravery and sacrifice. The Autobots had gifted her with an optic and metal plating to cover where the flesh was no more.

 _ **Egypt:**_ _**September 21, 2009**_

Two years after first meeting the Autobots and losing half her face and eye, Dawn joined NEST as the Autobot cosmetic mechanic. She did go on missions though with a modified bow given to her by Ironhide. The bow didn't require any physical arrows. It created them from light that was absorbed and condensed when the string was drawn. Optimus had become her guardian, and taught her about the history of Cybertron, as he learned that she had degrees in Geology, Anthropology, and Archeology. Still being the same self- conscious person she was in high school, Optimus never knew about Dawn's past. She joined Sam in his hunt for the Matrix of Leadership and fought in the final battle against the Fallen and the Decepticons. She lost both her arms to the Fallen, when he learned she was Optimus' charge. That was six months of being comatose. Ratchet gave her cybertronian prosthetic arms that he connected to her central nervous system. The human Government was slowly becoming worried that the Autobots were trying to turn Dawn into one of them. But it was not true. They were simply repaying her sacrifice.

 _ **Chicago:**_ _**June 6, 2011**_

After Dawn mastered control of her new arms and got over the fact that she now had energon flowing through her veins too, she became a full time combatant in the Autobot forces. Though she is small for an Autobot. And still mostly human. The Decepticons know her as The Rising Sun. When NEST went to Chernobyl, she stayed with the Autobots till the driller made an appearance. Optimus wanted her away from the this particular fight because of the feelings he harbored for her. Dawn was there when Sentinel was found, the older Prime took a liking to her as a possible student, and she him as a mentor. Sentinel would spend hours telling Dawn about Cybertron and Optimus from before he became a Prime. Oh, the sparkling stories. When Sam, Simmons, and Dutch were researching the whole Dark side of the Moon situation, Dawn was giving Sentinel a tour of Washington D.C. and she showed him her 'upgrades' because he was curious about how she was able to fight alongside Optimus and the other Autobots. When Sam declared that Sentinel was to be protected, and he was the whole key, that was when Dawn had been betrayed for the first time. Sentinel whet to shoot Ironhide, but since Dawn was still close to the elder Prime, she used her cybernetic ion fusion cannon to redirect the shot. Sentinel took her captive and took the pillars. Skip to Optimus rescuing her and then the immense heart/spark break she had watching her guardian, friends, and family get blown to bits in the Xanthium. Alongside Sam, Epps, and other retired NEST friends, she went to stop Sentinel and Megatron. The normal humans were going to rescue Sam's bitchy girlfriend Carly. While she was fighting her way through Chicago, hell-bent on revenge, the Autobots made a surprise appearance. After hours of intense fighting, Dawn lost her legs to Sentinel's double-ended sword (which she took for her own after Ratchet modified it for her use. Don't ask how. I was never told, Dear Reader.). Once that battle was over, Ratchet gave her new legs. That was the last of her physical upgrades luckily. She felt that any more and she wouldn't know what she was originally anymore.

 _ **Hong Kong, China:**_ _**October 31, 2015**_

Because of the pure devastation left in the wake of the Battle of Chicago, a group rose up and began to hunt down all cybertronians and anything associated with them. Optimus, and Dawn were the number one targets. Ironhide stayed with Dawn, since she was still healing from her new legs. Ratchet never strayed farther than a hundred miles from the Weapon's Specialist and the woman. They spent four years on the run, till one fateful day, a comm came from a certain flamed Prime. Ratchet, Ironhide, and Dawn raced to try and meet up with them in the desert, but unfortunately, Cemetery Wind intercepted them. Lockdown left Ratchet and Ironhide caged up at KSI and took Dawn to study her. When the Autobots found out about Ironhide and Ratchet being alive in KSI clutches, they stormed the facilities and freed them. Optimus was furious when he learned that Dawn was in the clutches of Lockdown. As for Dawn, she was brutally tortured and injected with more potent energon. I would leave her immobile for hours as her crystalized heart/spark labored to build immunity to it. When Optimus was captured by Lockdown, a badly beaten and bruised Dawn was thrown in his cage with him after a very, very strong dose of energon. It scared Optimus to watch his charge and one he loved be internally tortured. He really lost it when she stopped breathing and her heart became a complete hollow crystal with her soul; that made up the spark energy, pulsing in the center. All blood was eradicated by the energon. When Optimus was rescued and the Knight's Temenos was commandeered, Dawn had mostly recovered and it relieved Optimus. Unfortunately, whereas this Prime had romantic feelings for her, she did not. When the flamed Prime professed his love to her, she gently told him that her feelings for him were that of a very close best friend. Optimus distanced himself from her after that. When they made it to Hong Kong, Dawn was knocked out of the Temenos with Bumblebee, Hound, and the other humans. The battle was long and hard fought till Optimus, Drift, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Crosshairs showed up with the Dinobots. After the Battle, once Lockdown was killed along with Savoy and Attinger, Optimus took the Seed and flew off into space after giving Dawn the Matrix of Leadership.

 _ **This brings us to where Dawn is three years later…**_


	2. Cade Causes Trouble

"Hey, Dawn!" Hound called me from outside my private shelter made from melted down cars that were buried under the ground. Grimlock was nowhere to be seen. Great… -_-

"Moving!" I replied running outside. Shouting from Cade and the new Scaredy-Cat reached my ears. I had enhanced limbs and an optic, but no cybertronian hearing. "What is it now?!"

"Spit out the cruiser!" Cade ordered Grimlock. I pinched the bridge of my nose as the Dinobot leader tried to puppy-dog the slightly older man. Scaredy-Cat was shouting about not signing up to play babysitter for alien fugitives.

"SHUT THE F**k UP!" I screeched. Silence filled the scrapyard as all eyes and optics were now on me. "Now that I have everyone's attention. Grim, spit out the damn car. Cade, where have you been. And new kid, stay in your little office and play your Dungeons and Dragons! I am the one in charge, per Ratchet and Ironhide's orders. They are my second in commands."

Ratchet and Ironhide nodded approvingly at me, while everyone I mentioned did as told. After a little while, Cade and Hound went to call Tess, while I did a patrol of the junkyard's boarders. There I ran into a little girl and directed her in the direction of Cade's trailer. He could deal with the child. When it neared late afternoon, I stole away to the training grounds to work on my technique with Sentinel's old sword I took as a kind of memento/trophy from when I thought the mech was nice, and because of his defeat. As I was doing a pivoting maneuver, my left leg gave out. That was the thirty-third try. A cloud of dust billowed up around me when I landed in the dirt. Hot tears burned my eyes. I really messed things up with Optimus. If he were still here, I could have worked with my left leg as it was still pretty weak. But instead, me being the kind of person to not lie about my feelings so easily, I broke his spark. Primus I really f**ked up. Letting my weapon lay next to me, I buried my face in my hands and sobbed violently. Why did I do what I did? Two pair of exceedingly warm arms wrapped around me, snapping me from my pity party moment.

"It ain't your fault, kid." Ironhide's gruff voice said to my left.

"Dawn, he'll come back and forgive you. Optimus isn't one to hold a grudge." Ratchet added to his sparkmate's statement.

"But, I practically drove him away. I'm the reason he left with the seed." I wailed.

"Is she having another pity tantrum?" Crosshairs complained from his lounge.

"Can it paratrooper." Ironhide growled. He had become a kind of Uncle to me, when I first met the Bots. Ratchet was the Father figure after my dad died from cardiac arrest. Funnily enough, the two mechs were bonded sparkmates.

"Don't listen to Crosshairs. I'll get him with a wrench later." Ratchet combed his holoform's fingers through my messy, and choppy brown hair. Damn you Lockdown for fucking up my hair and internal functions. It still grew, but it was no longer soft, and in direct light it had a blue sheen to it. "You're due for a hair cut again."

"I know." I sniffled using a clean part of my shirt to wipe my eyes.

"Cade lost another stranded." Ironhide stated releasing me from the hug. Ratchet followed suit and helped me stand. But this was trying to get into your things. He has one too."

In my uncle's hand was an ancient looking disk about the size of my servo.

"What is it?" I asked, hiccupping a bit.

"An ancient talisman carried by the Knights of the Round Table." Ratchet replied. A snort escaped me.

"King Arthur and the Knights, didn't exist. I've studied that legend inside and out." I crossed my arms after taking the talisman. It suddenly came to life and crawled up my arm and placed itself where the metal met flesh on my left arm. "By the Allspark."

"I told you." Ratchet smirked.

"Still doesn't prove anything." I countered picking up my double sword. The talisman, came back to life and latched onto the weapon.

I began to panic and tried to get the two apart. The talisman proved too strong and configured the sword into a much larger great sword. At a loss for words, I stared at the weapon in my servos. Since I wasn't using my weapon, the entire thing folded into the talisman. Including Sentinel's old sword. Before I could say anything, an explosion shook the ground. Going on high alert, my family members deactivated their holoforms and transformed while I ran to get my bag that contained all my belongings. Grimlock was kneeling when I came out of my subterranean dwelling. Lithely, I hopped onto his back and held onto a pair of spikes on his neck that looked like handle bars. The Dinobot leader rose to his feet with a roar and thundered out of the junkyard. Decepticons were shooting at Cade and the other Autobots. I let go with one of my servos and transformed it into my Ionic Fusion cannon and fired at Galvatron.

"Dawn!" Cade shouted when Grimlock fell and I went flying. I closed my eyes and optic to brace for impact with the ground, but it never came. Opening them I saw a strange looking cybertronian.

"Are you alright, M'lady?" it asked in a British accent.

"I'm fine." I rolled out of his arms and flicked my other servo. The talisman formed the sword as I charged back into battle. Before I could get near a Decepticon, I was pulled back and drug into an ancient looking plane. "No, I have to help my team!"

"Dawn Avalon Summers!" Ironhide and Ratchet's holoforms each latched onto an arm and held me back as the plane took off.

"Ironhide, Ratchet. The others need me to lead them." I whined. Ratchet smacked me in the back of the head with a small wrench.

"Quit acting like a sparkling. We are going to be helping. Just we need to talk to someone first." Ratchet scowled as Ironhide snickered at my injured look while I rubbed the sore spot on my head.

"Who?" I asked looking at my father figure.

"Some rich guy." Cade stated from near Bee.

"Shut up Cade. You've done nothing but cause trouble today." I glared at the older man.


	3. Optimus And The Creator Lady?

I was woken up by rough jarring. Slowly I opened my eye and optic and looked around. Notifications popped up in my optic alerting me that I had some loose wires in my right servo. With a sigh, I pulled out a mini screwdriver and opened one of the plates. True enough, one of my energon lines was knocked loose. With the screwdriver, I was able to push the vein back into it's fastener and tighten it back in place. Ratchet came over shortly after and nodded in approval of my work. The small cybertronian came and opened the back hatch of the plane letting us out. He eyed me warily when I passed him while tightening some loose bolts in my left arm. Ironhide growled and scooped me up into his massive servo once he transformed. I rolled my eyes.

"Sir Burton only wishes the presence of the Scout and Mr. Yeager." The small bot waved his servo in a dismissing manner.

"Well, then. What now?" I asked as Ratchet and Ironhide walked away from Cade and Bee. "Because obviously, we're not needed here like we thought."

"Cade told us to come with him. Proves this is the last time I follow that fool somewhere blindly." Ironhide huffed transforming around me. I landed in the Driver's seat.

"Let's not let this misinformation get in the way of our mission. I received a message from Hound that we're going to be needed here in the United Kingdom anyhow." Ratchet tried to change our moods. "For now, how about we look at the ancient ruins of Stonehenge. I've read in some of our records, that they are connected to cybertronian history."

"Fine." Ironhide and I huffed.

"Quite being such lug nuts!" Ratchet scolded as we took off down the road.

 **Time Skip:**

"You sure we should be here? Someone could see you!" I looked up at my guardians.

"Do you see any humans around?" Ironhide gave me a questioning look.

"Not yet." I replied shaking my head and walking among the standing stones. Our little sight seeing trip was stopped when a familiar red and blue flamed Western Star 5700 custom semi, pulled up. "Optimus!"

"Prime!" Ironhide and Ratchet had relived looks on their faceplates when the Autobot leader transformed. My smile faltered when I saw that his optics were purple and he had something red smeared along the side of his face.

"Optimus?" I clicked my heels together and the rocket thrusters in my heels fired up. Rising in the air, I saw that something was off about the mech. "Something isn't right…"

"Dawn Avalon Summers, my creator wishes to have an audience with you." Optimus' voice was even off.

"No. Something is wrong with you. First lets have Ratchet take a look at you." I flew backwards away from my old guardian.

"It is urgent." Optimus made a grab for me, but I dodged.

"That was uncalled for!" Ironhide knocked Optimus' servo away.

The Prime growled and transformed his servo into a blaster and shot Ironhide. A scream escaped me. Ratchet joined Ironhide. I screamed again as I saw both my guardians fall to the ground, severely wounded. Optimus glanced at his oldest friends before stepping over their weak forms and grabbing me and shoving me into a dark space. I hit my head on something, slowly being consumed by darkness… Primus, please let Ratchet and Ironhide live. They are one of Earth's last hope of survival against the Decepticons.

"Nemesis, why hasn't she woken yet?" A voice demanded as I came too. Cold chains held my arms suspended above my head.

"I am not sure, my Creator." Optimus confessed. My optic onlined first before my eye opened. Lifting my head, I saw that I was on Cybertron! A clear mask covered my nose and mouth.

"What is going on? Why did you attack Ironhide and Ratchet?! Who is this Bitch?!" I glared at Optimus then at a floating squid-like femme who hissed and reached out, slapping me. The mask fell off my face and all the air left me. The energon in my body centralized around my lungs as I coughed.

"How dare you call me that!" the femme grabbed my chin and made me look at her. "Even though you were born human, your body is now partially Cybertronian. Making me your partial creator."

"Duly noted." I deadpanned. The femme slapped me again. Lifting my head, I spat the energon in my mouth at her face. She reeled back and Optimus grabbed my chains, jerking me around violently.

"That was uncalled for, Dawn." Optimus growled.

"It was uncalled for, for you to kidnap me and leave my family for dead." I snapped trying to break free of the chains.

"They will live." Was all Optimus said after that, releasing my chains. I grunted as I swung in circles as the chains righted themselves.

"What do you even want with me?" I glared at the femme. She smiled and caressed by throbbing cheek.

"You see, my dear. You are special. To capture the spark of a Prime, and be gifted with Cybertronian enhancements. That is not something given lightly. I have a job for you." the femme purred.

"What kind of job?" I narrowed my eye and optic at her.

"Bring me the Staff of Merlin, help me repair Cybertron, and I will give you anything you want." she lifted my chin upwards.

"How do I help repair a planet?" I questioned.

"Let Cybertron absorb yours." she replied simply. Anger flared within me.

"Never! Earth has too much going for it!" I screeched trying to break free of the chains. The talisman moved down my arm and cut one of the chains before forming into Sentinel's sword; instead of the great sword.

I cut the other chain and landed on the floor with a resound boom. Spinning the weapon expertly in my left servo, I blocked all attacks made on me by Optimus, and some Decepticon-like Cybertronians. The femme gave an outraged roar and pointed at me. A swirling green, light blue, and violet portal opened behind me in the floor. Optimus slammed his fist into the ground and I was knocked off balance by the force, backwards into the portal. A weightless feeling then severe nausea filled my entire being as I fell out of the other side of the portal and landed in the middle of a Cybertronian fire fight.


	4. Loose Cannons

"Fucking bitch!" I screamed up at the sky. One of the shots landed near me, causing my instincts to go on high alert. Grabbing my double bladed weapon, I got into a defensive stance and realized that it was a Decepticon Seeker that shot at me. "You wanna dance? Because I'm not in the best of fucking MOODS!"

"Get out of here human!" A cybertronian ordered from behind me. I glanced at him and lifted my free hand, transforming it into my plasma cannon.

"I only take orders from Primes." I replied blindly sending a shot towards the Decepticon. The mech behind me stared at me in shock before going back to firing.

.:: This is Special Agent Fowler…::. The mech behind me shot at a human aircraft that hovered above us.

"Are you mad? That's human!" I growled at the mech.

.:: Woah. Stand down, Hot Shot. I'm on your side::. The human said before firing on the Decepticon. I turned back to the 'con and fired from my cannon some more. A stray shot from the human, came hurtling towards me, but I blocked it with my sword. A light appeared behind the mech and I and we both looked to see who was arriving.

"Had a feeling the Gang might show." the mech smirked as four brightly colored Cybertronians ran through what appeared to be similar to the portal I fell through.

"What faction?" I asked.

"Autobot, of course." the mech glanced at me.

"As long as they can actually kill this fucker, I'll help. Otherwise, I have to try and find my guardians." I turned back to the fight and fired on the seeker.

"Jackie." a big burly green mech helped the bot behind me stand, as a femme and one who looked similar to Bumblebee fired on the 'con as well.

The Decepticon ran and hid behind a gas station, before scanning the human aircraft from earlier. I tried to disrupt the scanning by throwing a knife, I 'borrowed' from Hound, but it was too late. The 'con ran off and the mech I was helping fired at the retreating Decepticon. One of the bots shouted and I swore it sounded like Optimus. A stray shot hit a gas pump, causing a huge explosion. That of which knocked me back a good thirty feet.

"Dreadwing rigged the place to blow." the mech scowled.

"Dreadwing?" the burly green mech asked.

"Actually that was your handiwork, Sparky." a small blue and pink femme stated. I staggered to my feet and picked up a rock, throwing it at the mech's helm.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME! IT'S BAD ENOUGH I'M WANTED BY TRF BECAUSE OF MY ALIEGANCE WITH AUTOBOTS! I THOUGHT THAT OPTIMUS PRIME WOULD HAVE TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN TO CAUSE DANGEROUS EXPLOSIONS NEAR HUMANS! ALBEIT, I'M NOT AS HUMAN AS I USED TO BE THANKS TO MEGATRON, THE FALLEN, SENTINEL PRIME, AND LOCKDOWN. BUT STILL! WHERE ARE YOUR PROCESSORS?!" I screeched flailing my cannon around wildly. "You realize that this place is a fueling center. Gasoline is flammable. Just like energon. When I get back to my friends and family, and I can knock some sense into Prime, I'm going to be bringing this incident up."

"Who are you?" the green mech looked down at me. All optics were on me.

"Dawn Avalon Summers. Temporary Autobot leader, former charge of Optimus Prime, current charge of sparkmates Ironhide and Ratchet." I dryly summed up while inspecting one of the blades of my sword after turning my cannon back into a servo. Sudden exhaustion took over and my legs gave out. "Fuck."

"Let's get you two to base." The mech that sounded like Optimus ordered. The Bumblebee look alike offered me his servo, that of which I politely sat on as my sword turned back into the talisman.

 **Time Skip:**

When I was brought into the base, I finally got a good look at the bots who showed up to the fight and nearly lost it. They were weird looking bots. Boy, was this going to be a great story to tell Hound and the others. Of course, since I wasn't seen as easily in the dark either, the bots stared at me in shock. One actually dropped something. The mech holding me nearly dropped me himself. Today was just not my day. I was grateful that my hair covered my optic, or else, I'm sure Hell would break loose. As soon as I was set down on a platform, I asked where the bathroom was. The femme pointed to a door and I took off for it. Yes I had to use the bathroom, yes I needed some time to cool down and process what the hell has just happened, and yes I needed to try and contact my guardians. As soon as I had finished what I needed to do body wise, I sat with my back against the door and tried to tune out the arguing. Then I heard the human man from earlier yelling and decided to reveal myself.

"Wheeljack and Bulkhead served as part of the Wreckers. A combat unit that served outside the chain of command." the Optimus sounding mech explained.

"Which is why Optimus had them stay with the Xanthium. Wreckers are Assholes, who cause messes. Only good thing about 'em is the fun shit they do when overcharged." I stated leaning on a railing.

"Who are you?" the African American man demanded.

"Dawn Avalon Summers. Temporary Autobot leader, former charge of Optimus Prime, current charge of sparkmates Ironhide and Ratchet." I recited.

"When were you going to tell me that you had a human?" The man turned to the big red and blue mech. "The Pentagon is going to be up my tail about this, Prime."

"Prime? The only Prime alive is Optimus Prime. And he is currently some crazy femme's little puppet."

"I assure you, I am not." the large mech said. Everyone in the room gave me strange looks. Then it hit me.

"That fucking bitch! She's sent me to another dimension! When Ironhide and Ratchet find out, Hell really is going to break loose. Especially is Jazz decides to leave Cuba." I hit my head on the railing with a groan. A light ting resounded around the room, from the metal part of my forehead.

"What was that?" a red and white mech looked at me before pointing a scanner at me.

"My optical/facial prosthetic. One of my guardians gave it to me when I lost nearly half my face to Starscream." I moved my hair reluctantly.

~What about your arms and legs?~ the Bee look alike buzzed pointing to said extremities.

"The Fallen, ripped off my arms. And Sentinel Prime cut off my legs with this sword." The talisman turned into Sentinel's sword. "So I've had it rough in the war."

"You can understand Bumblebee?" the femme gave me a look.

"Only partially." I pointed to the cybertronian half of my face. "Look, I'm not supposed to be here. I'm needed to stop Cybertron from consuming my Earth."

"How are you going to get back?" the red and white mech gave me a questioning look.

"I'll figure something out. Just show me the exit, and I'll be on my way." I clicked my heels together and my rocket thruster kicked on, lifting me into the air.

"Wait." The large mech stopped me. "Let us help you. So long as while you are here, we get the same in return."

"A you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. Seems fair. But I'm not going to sit out every fight. Not when I now have the ability to defend Earth." I landed on the platform and noted that my bag was still on my back. Then noticed my clothes were little more than rags. "Excuse me, I'm going to change into some decent clothes."

I went back into the bathroom and stripped out of my ruined clothes. In my bag was two outfits. I pulled out a yellow/gold crop top, black leggings, a red leather vest, and a blue visor. Once I had the clothes on, I transformed my feet into tall knee high combat boots. I threw my choppy hair into a bun. Red lipstick and dark eyeshadow completed the look. Nodding, I left the bathroom and saw that the mech was getting ready to leave. When he saw me, he motioned for me to follow. I clicked my heels and the thrusters powered on. The talisman moved around on my arm as I flew behind him through the portal thing.

"So, you're this dimension's Optimus Prime?" I glanced at the large mech.

"Affirmative." he nodded. Great, even more poised and proper than the other Optimus.

"I see. And you also have a Bumblebee." I hummed till we came upon a pile of rubble where the trigger happy mech from earlier was digging his way out.

"What took ya so long, Bulk?" the trigger happy mech grunted. "Don't tell me that riding with Prime has made ya…"

"You might want to take care with how you speak when being dug out of a pile of rubble." I crossed my arms and hovered next to Optimus. "Just be lucky he's nicer. I've gotten some serious brig and paper work time for the shit I've said."

Optimus pulled the mech out of the rubble.

"If you will not take orders from me, that is one thing. But when you place one of my Autobots in danger…" Optimus reprimanded the wrecker.

"With all do respect, Sir. Bulkhead knew the risks, every Wrecker does. Now I'm sure he's just somewhere in this rubble." the shorter mech turned to the pile of rocks. I moved my hair out of the way of my optic and scanned it.

"I'm not…" the commlinks went off, including my own.

.::Optimus, Bulkhead's signal has moved from your current position::.

The mech started to walk off and looked back at us.

"You two coming with?" he asked. I rolled my eye and optic and looked to the Prime. Optimus nodded and followed the smaller mech. "This should be fun. If only Ironhide was here. He's rip twinkle toes here a new one for endangering a team mate."

We got on the smaller mech's ship and I had to pull a bandana out of my pocket to cover the snickering shit eating grin on my face as I saw how uncomfortable the Prime was. The mech finally fully acknowledged my presence and I gave him a basic summary of my story. He introduced himself as Wheeljack. Hearing his name brought a pang to my spark as I remembered the Wheeljack from my dimension was brutally murdered by Decepticons. The Prime gave me a questioning look, but I ignored him and sat on the Dashboard of the ship. I could feel the stares of the two mechs but I tried to ignore them. To do so, I thought back on how Ironhide and Ratchet were doing. I missed my foster parents/guardians, so much. After a while we came upon a shipyard full of stacked shipping containers.

"Yay, another shipyard. Wasn't Shanghai enough?" I groaned letting my head fall back.

"What happened there?" Wheeljack asked while we followed him, as he had a scanner.

"It kicked off my first guardian getting temporarily killed and me losing my arms to the Fallen." I summed up. The Matrix of Leadership hummed in my chest cavity/spark chamber.

"Also, you two need to remember we are close to population." The Prime said.

"Blasters and fuel pumps don't mix." Wheeljack deadpanned in response. I smacked his helm and opened my right servo as the talisman turned into Sentinel's old weapon.

"Still show some respect, Dumbass." I whispered in his audio receptor.

"Whatever." The scanner in Wheeljack's servo began to beep rapidly. "Our Boy's just up ahead."

"And he's now a living time bomb." I stated when we rounded a corner.

"Scrap." Wheeljack cursed. Bulkhead groaned as Wheeljack approached him. "Sure got yourself in a scrapheap now, huh partner?"

"Now is not the time to be joking." I transformed my left servo into my cannon. "Keep your optics peeled."

"Who put you in charge?" Wheeljack gave me a dirty look.

"I'm not going to put up with his bull shit. I'm gonna scout the area… Prime style." I glared at Wheeljack before landing on the top of the shipping containers and running off. As I neared some cranes, I heard loud talking then blaster fire. Looking up, I saw the Seeker firing at some shipping containers.

Activating my thrusters, I flew towards the fighting and saw Optimus and the Seeker firing on one another. Aiming my cannon at the Decepticon, I opened fire and shot from above. This gave the Prime some time to duck out of the way of the line of fire. The Seeker glanced at me and fired a couple rounds at me, but I was able to dodge thanks to my small size and followed him as he chased the Prime through the shipyard. I kept trying to think of a way to stop him before other humans noticed us. But I kept coming up blank. As I rounded a corner, I was grabbed my Wheeljack.

"Hey!" I shouted trying to get free.

"I need your help. We need to stop Bulkhead. Optimus knows that Dreadwing is the only one who can diffuse the bomb. Is there any way you can draw Dreadwing to us once I stop Bulk?" Wheeljack had a pleading look on his face plates. An idea came to mind.

"Yeah. But it involves human indecency." I sighed. Wheeljack let me go my weapons went back to their resting states. "Go find your friend, and I'll meet you by the water."

"Thank you." the wrecker nodded running off.

"You better be thankful." I huffed flying off towards the sound of the fighting while removing my vest, shirt, lastly my bra. I held my clothes to my chest while I flew so I was in view of the Seeker. "Hey, Ugly!"

"Who dares insult me?!" The Decepticon looked around till his optics landed on my hovering form.

"I did." I shouted uncovering my bare chest and opening a small hidden hatch in the center. Carefully I reached in and pulled out a slender metal relic. "How about you leave that Prime alone and come after this one!"

.:: What are you doing?!::. Someone shouted through my comm.

"It's called fishing for a reason." I replied.

"I have no quarrel with a human." Dreadwing snapped.

"I'm not human anymore! Here is the Matrix of Leadership from my dimension. I am a Prime, easily killed since I'm so small. Kill me, and you can earn the title of the Slayer of the Rising Sun!" I replied as the relic in my servo grew in size.

"The Rising Sun? Why kill one weak Prime when I can kill both Primes." Dreadwing aimed his cannon towards me, and fired. I feint left while putting the relic back in my chest and slipping my vest on, since it was quick to put on and covered most of what needed covered.

"I'll worry about my shirt later." I muttered shoving half in the waistband of my leggings. I heard a roar and saw Optimus riding a large magnet down onto Dreadwing. Bulkhead and Wheeljack came running up as I landed next to the seeker's helm. "By the way, I lied about being a Prime. I'm only safeguarding the relic."

"Dreadwing, diffuse the bomb, or fall victim to your own device." Optimus ordered. Dreadwing replied that he would rather die. "Then we will gladly join the Allspark with our brother."

"Sorry, but I have important shit I need to take care of back home, I've already died like thirty times, I don't wanna be dead for good." I crossed my arms. Dreadwing caved and pulled out a blue wire from the bomb, but suddenly more went off around shipyard. "MOTHERFUCKER!"

We all fired on the retreating seeker before turning to the raging fires.

"So, who do we call for clean up?" Wheeljack smirked.

"I hate you. I really, really hate you." I glared at the mech.

"But the distraction worked." he shrugged.

"it only worked because I had to strip down to nothing just to retrieve a fucking relic! What if someone was filming us? My naked chest would be all over social media!" I seethed pulling out my shirt and turning away from the mechs so I could put all my discarded clothing on. "I hope you have something really indecent happen to you. I really do."

When we got back to the Autobot base, I hid myself in a dark corner away from others, because I was still very ashamed and embarrassed over what I did. The only times I was ever without clothing around cybertronians was Egypt when I lost my arms, and when Lockdown kept me naked to make it easier to experiment on me. I shuddered at the memories. Never again. Only when I'm with a significant other and we're having an intimate moment. Someone calling my name snapped me out of my thoughts and I saw that it was the femme who was looking for me. I didn't want to talk with anyone or bot right now.


	5. Choices

_**-Back in the Bayverse-**_

"So how are we gonna get Dawn back?" Ironhide demanded of Optimus after he had forgiven him for his actions while under Quintessa's control.

"There is no way to get back. Travel to other dimensions is one way." Optimus Prime sighed. His spark ached knowing he allowed the one he still loved to be sent away forever.

"So it's a lost cause then?" Ratchet looked at his friend in disbelief. "Ironhide and I had taken care of Dawn when she lost everything. Yes you were her first guardian, but if you remember. When you were never around, she was with one of us. Dawn is practically our sparkling."

"I understand that." Optimus gave the medic a sharp look. "Which is why I'm giving you a choice. Stay here or be with her. But I must warn you. Quintessa sent Dawn to a dimension where there is already a Ratchet. Meaning only Ironhide could go."

"You expect us to split apart for eternity?" Ironhide growled.

"I'm giving you a week to decide." Optimus walked off and entered the Knight's Temenos. Ratchet turned to Ironhide.

"Dawn being alone in that dimension could be deadly for her. No one would know how her prosthetics work with her organic material. Only the two of us do." Ratchet told his mate, worry flowing through their bond.

"There's a Ratchet there, maybe we can send the datapad with all her information on it to them instead." Ironhide suggested. "Along with one for her with letters from everyone on it."

"That might work. Let's get to work." Ratchet and Ironhide headed for the ship and to their quarters to get to work.

 _ **Meanwhile in the Primeverse on the Nemesis…**_

Dreadwing was knelt before Megatron, giving a report of what happened at the shipyard. As he recounted the encounter where a flying human with cybernetic limbs was with the Autobots, Megatron became greatly interested and had Dreadwing show him a holographic image the seeker was able to capture. As the image of a half-naked Dawn holding a floating relic appeared, Megatron made a slightly disgusted noise at the fact that Dawn was shirtless, but when he saw the very visible markings where metal met flesh. On one arm, he noticed a very cybertronian looking item wrapped at the spot where the prosthetic limb was joined to her body.

"Tell me, Dreadwing. What is the human doing in this image." Megatron never took his gaze off the woman.

"She told me to come after her instead, saying she was a Prime from another dimension, where she was called The Rising Sun. But when I was surrounded she informed me that she was only the protector of the relic she called the Matrix of Leadership. I was able to scan her bio signature and discovered that she is indeed from another dimension of Cybertronians." the seeker explained.

Soundwave came forward and showed an image of the Autobot symbol and a question mark. Silently asking if since she was with the Autobots, is more would follow her.

"Not likely. I know little of how interdimensional travel works, but I know for sure that one cannot return to the dimension they had been in previous." Megatron studied the serious face of the woman. Upon closer inspection, he also saw part of her optic. "Dreadwing, what is her skill level in combat."

"Dead optic. Hardly never misses. Just like that fragging Autobot Ironhide." the seeker clenched his servo into a fist.

"She could prove useful to the Decepticon cause. From now on, any chance any of you get, bring me The Rising Sun." Megatron began to chuckle, but it turned into malicious laughter.

 _ **-Bayverse: A week Later-**_

"What is your decision?" Optimus asked entering the Medbay of the ship.

"We're staying, but Ironhide and I have packed a pod with things for Dawn and some supplies for the Ratchet there to use should something ever happen to Dawn." Ratchet replied gesturing to the large pod that could hold Bumblebee.

"We've bought her some of her favorite clothes and packed everything from her house." Ironhide added.

"Very well." Optimus pulled out a datapad from his subspace. "Put this in the pod. as well. There is just enough power in the central chamber to send the pod, but then any further use of the transport will be futile."

"We… understand." Ratchet and Ironhide sighed in unison. Emotions flowed through their bond. But their loyalties lied with the Autobots. Dawn didn't come into their lives till later. The mates had been Autobots way before she even existed.

"I will help you carry the pod." Optimus and the two mechs lifted the pod and carried it out of the ship and into the central chamber of Cybertron. Upon arrival, the three were shocked to see all the Autobots there.

"Optimus… with Dawn gone. We want to hold a small funeral/farewell service since we will never get to see her again." Bumblebee motioned to all the somber Autobots.

"That is very noble of you. All of you." Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide placed the pod where the portal would open as everyone gathered around. Hound pulled out a device and it powered on, creating a large image of a smiling Dawn in a flattering sundress dancing with Optimus on her twenty-fifth birthday.

"Autobots, today we honor the life of Dawn Avalon Summers. She was The Rising Sun, who brightened all of our lives in even the most trying of times. Dawn saved many of our lives, at the cost of nearly her own. With each major battle, Dawn gave up a part of her humanity. First her eye, then her arms, legs, and lastly her organic heart." many Autobots growled at the memory of Lockdown's experimentation on Dawn. "Before I left Earth to hide the Seed, I bestowed upon her the Matrix of Leadership. Thus making her a Prime. She doesn't know that she one, only knowing she is safeguarding the relic. Are there any of you who wish to send Dawn anything while the pod is still here?"

Each bot came up with a little handmade figurine of themselves. Bee brought forward four figurines. One of himself, one of Optimus, and one of Ratchet and Ironhide. The Dinobots stepped forward and each placed a different weapon, modified to change size for her use. The three mechs closest to Dawn watched with coolant in their optics, at all the bots the woman had made an impact on. Once everyone was finished. Jazz had them all get into one big group so he could take a picture of them, including himself. Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet were in the center while the others stood around them. With smiles and waving poses, the picture automatically took itself and downloaded to a holo-device.

"Autobots, I thank you for being here. As we give a final farewell to Dawn Summers, The Rising Sun of Cybertron. Forever known as Avalon Prime to us." Optimus placed the holo-device in the pod and Ratchet sealed it, only to be opened by her genetic signature. Once the medic stepped back, Optimus activated the transporter and they all watched as the pod disappeared through a swirling vortex of green, blue, and violet light. When the vortex closed, silence filled the great metal planet.

"Let's build a her a statue in the center of the others of the other Primes." Crosshairs suggested.

"That is a wonderful idea." Drift nodded. The bots in charge of construction wasted no time running off to the newly restored Center of Iacon and set to work. Making hers the tallest and they decorated it with her birthstone on her shield and glowing energon for her optic.


	6. The Pod

_**-Dawn's Pov-**_

"That's odd." Ratchet hummed looking at the scanner.

"What is it, old friend?" Optimus asked walking up next to the medic.

"I'm picking up an emergency beacon from an Autobot escape pod." the white and orange mech began typing. I moved closer and read the code that came up for the blip. It was a nickname. "It's calling itself the…"

"Rising Sun… me. It's from my dimension." I cut the medic off. Energon tears pooled in my eye and optic as I looked from the screen to the groundbridge. "It could be somebot I know! Open the bridge!"

The medic did and I wasted no time taking off through it. When I came out the other side with Prime and Bee following, I saw Decepticons trying to open it. Growling, I summoned my double blade sword and attacked the drones. No punk ass Decepticon was going to touch anything related to my family. Blaster fire filled the clearing as I got closer to the pod. When I made it to the edge of the crater, I saw a massive silver mech with a bucket like helm. A drone made to attack me, but I cut his helm off in one fell sweep. The falling of his body caught the new mech's attention. His blood red optics bore into my blue orbs. He smiled and showed sharp, shark like denta.

"So, you're the piece of shit failure who leads these weak ass losers?" I jerked my free thumb in the direction of the drones. "Wow, I'm like a God here, when it comes to killing you guys."

"You must be The Rising Sun." the mech sneered.

"I'm also your Grim Reaper. Step away from my thing." I snarled getting into a defensive position while rising in the air.

"I will not waste my time with you right now." the mech, aka Megatron, walked out of the crater and stopped next to me. "Though next time, I will not be so lenient towards you. A salvage merely turned into an assessment."

"Next time will be your downfall." I watched him and the other Decepticons retreat into a groundbridge. "Punk ass Decepticon."

~You sound like Ironhide.~ Bee whirred.

"That's because he was like family after I lost mine." I lightly touched my face piece before turning to the pod. "This pod must have somebot from home in it."

Optimus walked up to it, making my crystalized spark skip a beat.

"It requires a specific genetic signature to open." Optimus picked up the pod with Bee and Bulkhead's help. When did he get here?! "Ratchet can take a look at it when we return to base."

"Optimus, is anyone injured?" the medic was on us like flies to shit.

"We're fine. Dawn took out most of the 'Cons on her run to the pod." Bulkhead waved the medic off who looked at me like I had two heads.

"I've killed harder Decepticons. Hell, I ripped Lockdown's spark out after he killed me after his final experiment." I shrugged. The medic slowly turned to the pod and scanned it.

"The pod requires… Dawn's genetic signature to open." Again, all optics are on me.

"Okay then." Slowly I activated my thrusters again and flew up to the lock. Taking a deep breath, I placed my servo on it and hissed when a quick stabbing feeling came from my palm. Pulling my servo back, I saw a good size leaking hole in my it. I ripped part of my cami and wrapped my servo. "What the fuck?"

"It's how bio-signature pods work. They require energon samples from the only one who can open it." Ratchet explained.

"Woah! There better not be scraplets in there!" Miko grabbed a nearby crowbar after entering the main room.

"Why would my family send scraplets?" I glanced at her.

"The pod's from your world?" Raf asked.

"Yeah. But I'm not sure what's in it." I had to fly back as the door opened to reveal datapads, figurines, and boxes of things. "By the Allspark."

"What is all that stuff?" Jack looked at me from the platform. I reached in and pulled out a holo-device and activated it. A huge image of all the surviving Autobots and Dinobots were smiling and waving. Even Optimus was giving me a genuine smile. One I hadn't seen since my twenty-fifth birthday.

"Things from home." I choked on a sob.

"Are those the Autobots from your dimension? That flamed one in the center kinda looks like Boss Bot." Miko pointed to my first guardian. I powered off the device and hugged it.

"I think he was. The yellow/green bot and the black bot must have been her other guardians. If I remember correctly from the descriptions of them." Raf pushed his glasses up his nose.

"C-can I have one of the empty rooms for my self. Please?" I asked looking up at the Prime. He nodded and I closed the pod. Bulkhead, Bee, and Optimus picked up the pod and carried it down the hall with Arcee, the kids, and I following.

"You can utilize this one." Optimus said as he and the others placed the pod in a corner of the huge room.

"Thank you." I replied as they walked out. The door popped open after I lightly pulled on it and looked over its contents. One datapad caught my eye. It was my Autobot medical record. Grabbing it, I ushered everyone out of my room and closed the door. "I need to give this to Ratchet."

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Everything he needs to know about me." I flew to the main room and tapped the medic's shoulder plating.

"What do you want Dawn." he snapped. I reeled back and held out the huge tablet.

"Incase I lose a limb. The schematics and other medical information you need about me is in there. Not like you care. _My_ Ratchet did everything he could. Even when all I did was save the first lieutenant." I left as soon as he took the datapad and headed to my new quarters and locked the door.

Carefully, one by one, I took out each item in the pod. Datapads were neatly stacked in one corner and the figurines of all my friends and family were lined up in a couple rows next to them. Most of the boxes in the pod was my furniture from my family's old farm, while others were new clothes from Ratchet and Ironhide. I could tell because some clothing was modest and some was more military. There was one box of clothes from Jazz who picked out a bunch of 'sexy' outfits. It brought me smiles, but made me realize that I wasn't coming home. Ever again.

It took a couple more hours to set up the furniture on the huge cybertronian desk. The datapads were stored on the Cybertronian shelf, along with my figurines. I set them up just like in the holo-image. As I looked around the still mostly empty room, I saw in a small box of things, my truck keys. I picked them up and heard a honk in the pod when I accidentally clicked the lock button.

"What the…" Curious I flew into the pod and saw a tarp covering something. I pulled the tarp back and gasped. It was my truck. More tears flowed down my face and I crawled under my vehicle and grunted as I lifted it up and out of the pod. When I finally got it on the floor, I simply laid on the cold concrete floor under my truck to catch my breath. Its been a while since I've lifted a car. Since the whole Extinction deal. "Well, now I can fucking go places now like a normal person."

"Dawn." A knock sounded from the other side of my door. It was the Prime.

"Its open." I replied crawling out from under my truck. Prime gave me a blank look as I rolled my shoulders before checking the diesel levels. Full tank. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's about the relic you used at the shipyard." Optimus stood there almost awkwardly. I motioned for him to sit on the large berth I had pushed into the corner.

"I'm safeguarding it for the Optimus Prime in my home dimension. I lied to Dreadwing to draw him closer to Bulkhead." I stated popping my truck's hood and checking the engine. "I'm not a Prime, nor am I Prime material. The matrix in my chest only deems me worthy, because I've saved the lives of countless Autobots and talked with the original Primes when I lost my arms. Had some 'lunch' with 'em when I lost my legs and was out for a while."

"I see." Prime hummed looking deep in thought. "And whose metals are your prosthetics made from?"

"My 'parents'. The Ratchet and Ironhide from back home." I closed the hood of my truck and looked to the book shelf. "One of these datapads is a journal I kept up until the whole experimentation situation. If I can find it, I'll lend it to you. Easier for people to read it."

"I do not wish to intrude on your personal life from your dimension." Optimus protested.

"It's not my personal journal. It's the one I wrote for all new Autobots." I sighed brushing some hair out of my eye. My optic was still covered by my hair. There was a datapad on the huge desk that my living area was on. Suddenly it lit up and an audio message began to play.

 _Our Dearest Dawn,_

 _Sweetspark, Ironhide and I are deeply sorry that we cannot be in the other dimension with you. When you were taken by Nemesis Prime and then sent away by Quintessa, we were sparkbroken to lose the only one who was the closest to being our sparkling. We wanted to be there with you, but only one bot can exist in a dimensional plane. Meaning two Ratchets would be dangerous. For the past ten years, Ironhide and I have done everything to make sure you are safe and healthy. Especially after you lost your original parental units. Within the pod, you will find gifts and the rest of your belongings from your family's old farmhouse. The sending of these items means that you will not be able to travel back to our dimension. But know that our love for you will never cease. As your foster parental units, we hope that you find a strong mate and save that Earth, like you have done here._

 _Love, Ratchet_

 _Runt,_

 _Show them Punk Ass Decepticons what it means to have the metals of Ironhide. Also, I've provided some upgrades to your ionic fusion cannon. Given 'em hell. Love ya._

 _-Ironhide_

Silence….

"Dawn, I sincerely apologize for this news. We were going to try everything we could to get you home." Optimus apologized as I held onto my truck for support.

"There's no going home now. No getting to start a life on Cybertron… This is my home now." I was blinded by the energon tears that flowed down my face. Harsh sobs began to shake my body as I fell to my knees.

"You have our aid to find a home here in this dimension." Optimus knelt down and ran a digit along my back. A faint tingling sensation ran the length of my spine making me shudder.

"Can I…. Please be alone for a while?" I tried to clear my eyes, but more tears replaced the ones I removed.

"As you wish." the Prime nodded and rose to his peds. As I was left alone, I looked at the figurines of Ratchet and Ironhide and begged Primus for a way to go home. But interdimensional travel is practically magical. And of course would have some rules.


	7. New Recruit

A month has passed since I was sent away from home by Quintessa. Team Prime has been kind to me, but I still kept to myself for fear of getting too close and then something bad happening. Grant it, I would spend time with the children, but when I wasn't with them, I was on missions or on the roof trying to clear my mind. A few times when I was on the roof, Optimus had come across me; sitting on the edge singing softly to myself. But here recently after dealing with Optimus being framed, Agent Fowler being grilled about the team, Bulkhead getting trapped on the Decepticon warship, Dark energon making yet another appearance. Only this time, I couldn't help because I was in stasis lock with the others and my arm had broken when I fell frozen in mid flight, the hunt for Iaconian relics; some I found on my own were from my dimension and Optimus let me keep them, Optimus went to Antarctica, Ratchet and Wheeljack messed with Soundwave, and Bulkhead became gravely injured due to a toxic substance known as Tox-En. Today was pretty lax and I decided to help with the decoding of relics. Though I was doing that from a datapad connected to the main computer. Shocked the hell out of Ratchet when he learned I could read Iaconian.

"For the hundredth time! I can read Iaconian because of my guardians. Another Cybertronian language I can read is the Language of the Primes, but that was within the past year." I gave the medic a blank stare. Jack and Raf were looking for images of Bee and replacing them with other pictures, while Miko was helping Bulkhead with therapy.

"Why can't I just drive from now on?" the green mech asked panting. Ratchet turned to him.

"Because your legs will atrophy if you choose not to use them." the medic snapped. I grabbed a wrench I carried with me from my foster parents and threw it at the white and orange mech. "Dawn…"

"Don't be an ass, you won't get the mini wrench of doom." I pressed a button on a small remote and the wrench came flying back.

"Wait… what's that?" Jack asked looking at an image. I got up and moved behind the boys next to Bee. Raf zoomed in and all energon left my face.

"A cybertronian escape pod?" Raf looked up at me then the others.

"Here in Earth's atmosphere?" the medic had a confused expression as Optimus walked up to us. The young boy transferred the image to the big computer so everyone could see.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Arcee asked.

"Impossible to tell, given the image resolution." Ratchet said.

"In any event, this merits investigation." Optimus added. His clearer and deeper voice made my spark skip a beat.

"On the day I finally decide to wear a dress. What could go wrong?" I muttered jumping off the platform.

"Thanks for the lift, Arcee." I jumped from the femme when we got to the other side of the groundbridge and landed in a puddle of energon, some splashing onto my dress. "Imma kill the fucker in the pod. Autobot or not."

"I have a solvent that can clean that out back at base." Ratchet rolled his optics after transforming with the others. I transformed my servos into both my cannons and activated my ped thrusters. We approached the pod carefully and Arcee wiped away some dust.

"A Decepticon escape pod." Optimus concluded. No shit, Sherlock.

"If there was a Decepticon, it blew its way out." Arcee stated before someone opened fire on us.

"Can't we have one peaceful mission?" I groaned as my cannons whirred to life and I began firing on the Vehicons and some Insecticons.

"Apparently not." Arcee replied jumping behind a boulder as I ducked behind the pod.

"I'm so gonna need a drink after this." I muttered firing some more.

An Insecticon cornered me, so I freed one servo and summoned my talisman into the giant sword. The beast looked at me in fear as I charged him and pierced his thick armor with the Knight's blade. A screech came from my opponent as my weapon sliced through his spark. I didn't bat an eyelash as I watched it fall to the ground dead. As I went to poke my head out and fire my activated cannon, I saw the energon on fire and rushing for the pod. Before I knew what was happening, I was engulfed in extremely hot blue flames while flying back into a pile of rocks. It took a good moment for the pain to hit me as I laid on the ground. Then a scream of excruciating tore its way out of me. The blue sky was filled with smoke as I listened to someone cheering.

~Where's Dawn?~ I heard Bee whirr. Slowly I managed to roll over into my charred front side. I looked down and saw that underneath my blackened flesh was smooth silver metal.

"Is she not with you?" Arcee asked.

"Who's Dawn?" a new voice questioned.

"DAWN!" Optimus called out slowly moving around the area. I made a pained smile form.

"O-over h-here!" I shouted while wincing in pain. Rushing pedsteps came my direction and Optimus stopped in front of me. "It hurts!"

Tears formed in my vision as I was gently picked up.

"Who is that?" the new voice inquired. I looked at the new bot and glared at him. He was the one who shot the energon.

"Your living nightmare, judging by that glare." Arcee crossed her arms while worry was etched onto her faceplate. Much like the others that knew her better than the new recruit. My vision went dark as my body forced itself into stasis. Damn, cybertronian parts.

"What happened to Dawn?" worried voices shouted when I was laid on a smooth cool surface.

"He happened." I heard Arcee growl.

"I didn't know she was there! What is she anyway?" the new kid defended.

"No longer human, thanks to you. I'll have to remove all the burnt flesh and she'll be left with just a basic protoform. Even her clothing is incinerated." Ratchet snapped. It was weird hearing this while I was out of it.

"She's a native life form?" the new bot gasped.

"Was, and she served alongside a different Optimus in a parallel dimension." Bulkhead sneered.

"Easy Bulk." Miko warned the green mech.

"He almost killed Dawn! She's one of our strongest fighters. Nearly as strong as Optimus." Bulkhead told the girl. I felt a warmth in my spark chamber that spread throughout my body. It was quite soothing.

Silence soon filled the base other than the hum of computers, Bulkhead's therapy, and Miko's coaching. Gentle and well trained hands moved along my body gently peeling something off of me. One particular spot sent a wave of pain through me till after a few hours, a crème like substance was placed on me before a blanket covered everything but my head. Scared that I lost connection to my prosthetics, I tried wiggling my digits and toes. It worked, they were still there. After a while I felt a new energy and slowly opened my… optics. I had noticed that my human eye was slowly changing beneath the flesh, but that was all. Carefully, I looked around the room then at what exposed parts of my body I could. It was all smooth metal known as protoform. Even my limbs had become protoform. Although I was metal, I was complete, no prosthesis at all. A small smile crept onto my face as I looked at my perfectly smooth arms.

"By the Allspark. Dawn, you're awake so soon?" Ratchet gave me a wide opticed look.

"Yeah. Is that bad?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Primus no. It means that Smokescreen can finally be put in his place. But you need to go change." Ratchet offered me his servo once I managed to stand and make a crude towel out of the blanket.

"Okay." I gave him my thanks and ran into my room where I threw on a practical but cute outfit. My hair was surprisingly soft again. Like it was before Lockdown got ahold of me. I left my hair down and clear of my face. Before I left my room, I looked in a mirror and saw that my optics were pure white. No other color, nothing. "Haunting, and mysterious. I like it."

On a small shelf by the door, I kept all my visors. I grabbed a dark royal blue one.

"The others will be glad to know that you are awake and nearly back to full health." Ratchet gave me a very, very tiny smile as I sat in his servo and he headed for the main room.

"So where's the little shit that nearly killed me?" I cracked my knuckles and peered around the base.

"Helping the others." Ratchet replied. "You'll get your chance, for now, I want you to rest and drink some energon or your alcohol.

Optimus doesn't like the fact that Liquor can be used as a fuel for me. But Ratchet is all for it and keeps a large stash of Moonshine and Vodka hidden for my use, since it saves energon supplies.

"I'll take a jar of Moonshine. I'm guessing my body can still consume it?" I opened a locked compartment in the concrete platform and pulled out a mason jar of clear liquid.

"Yes. Your systems are similar to that of a holoform's." the medic nodded. With me being at base and helping repairs and base maintenance, he's been much nicer. Soon Optimus called for a groundbridge as I was finishing the last gulp of Moonshine. I stood up and cracked my knuckles.

"I'm gonna go in the other room real quick and scare the hell out the little fucker once I'm sure Prime is done reprimanding him." I jumped off the medical berth and walked into the hallway. Just as I was out of sight, the others came in and began talking. After about thirty minutes, I slipped behind the platform and heard a lax in the conversation.

"Smokescreen, just a word of advice. Dawn is probably lurking around here somewhere bent on revenge for what you did to her." Ratchet warned the rookie.

"It was accident, if I'd have known she was there, I would have aim away from the energon." the new kid whined.

"Whatever the Rising Sun does to you, I will not punish her. She doesn't kill, if that brings any consolation." Optimus placed a servo on the rookie's shoulder plating before heading to his quarters. I couldn't help but catch a glimpse of his aft. Prime gave me a subtle nod in which I returned meaning I could begin my punishment.

"If she doesn't kill out of revenge on an Autobot, what does she do?" Smokescreen asked Ratchet.

"She spent quite a bit of time with Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and the Wreckers in her dimension. Dawn is crafty and can be very malicious." Ratchet had a smirk on his faceplates as the rookie backed away scared and looked around wildly. "Also, she was fostered by Ironhide and the Ratchet in her dimension. So you might wind up with a few dents I'll have to repair."

I picked up a rock and threw it at some pipes, making a loud clang that sent the rookie running to his room. Chuckling, I followed the young mech down the hall where he ran into the room furthest from mine and Optimus' wing. When I came up to the door, I dragged my digit tips along the metal; causing a loud screech of metal on metal. A scared shout came from within the room. After a while of doing that and tapping on the door, I hid among some piping and waited for the rookie to come out. An hour passed and sure enough he made a dash for the main room. A crooked smirk etched itself onto my face as I followed him silently. Everyone was in the main room. Perfect to land the punishment. Activating my flight thrusters in my peds, I flew out of sight of everyone. Once Smokescreen was in the perfect spot, I deactivated my thrusters.

"Hey, you little shit!" I shouted falling rapidly, before the rookie knew what happened I had landed a right hook on him, causing him to fall to the ground with a loud bang. "Thanks for ruining my life. At least when I was still a bit fleshy, I could have found a human mate. Now I'm practically a full Cybertronian, aka a Minibot."

"Impressive right hook." Arcee complimented after I stood to my full height.

"You're Dawn?!" Smokescreen looked at me with wide and scared optics.

"Smokescreen, go see Ratchet." Optimus ordered. "You have served your punishment from Miss Summers."

"Optimus, we need to talk. I meant to inform you earlier. This morning, I was reading the last datapad sent to me from your counterpart. Can we please talk in my quarters?" I looked up at the Prime.

"Very well." Optimus offered me his servo and I climbed onto it trying to hide the blue blush forming.


	8. Legacy

When Optimus and I made it to my quarters, he sat behind the large desk that used to hold my living area, but I moved that to the cybertronian berth. I jumped out of his servo and flew over to the data shelf with all the datapads. One was on a shelf by itself. The soft hum of my flight thrusters was the only sound in the room as I picked the device up with a grunt. When I got it to the desk, Optimus turned it one and red the page I had bookmarked. His optics widened and I suddenly felt stupid.

"No one is to know. It could prove deadly to everyone. Including you." I crossed my arms and looked down. "There's one relic left from my dimension, here. It might be with this dimension's parallel relic."

"What relic?" Optimus gently placed the datapad down. Primus, his optics are so mesmerizing.

"The Star Sabre is your dimension's, the Sun Sabre is my Dimension's. I read about it in one of the Datapads you lent me." I rubbed my arm.

"If what my counterpart says is true, it could also be a turning point for us. But I will honor your request." Optimus stood up and left my quarters. My spark pulsed towards him.

"I can't believe you, Flames. I really, really cant fucking believe you!" I clenched my servos into fist as I clenched my teeth or is it denta now? Who cares anymore.

 _ **-Time Lapse: Two days-**_

"Found it! Old Road Rage didn't waste any time posting it. Raf will scrub it once he's back from house hunting." Jack assured everyone. I was leaning against the railing pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Is this what you learned while serving Alpha Trion?! I highly doubt he would've condoned such irresponsible behavior." Ratchet yelled.

"Blowing your cover is not okay." Arcee scolded the rookie.

"Sorry guys, I know I really messed up." Smokescreen apologized.

"Can I punch the shit out of him again?" I pounded my fist into my palm to make my point.

"No." Ratchet stated.

"Damn." I muttered.

"Although, while Ratchet and Arcee are correct. I believe that we are all responsible for this incident." Optimus looked at everyone, including me.

"US?!" Arcee and I gaped at Prime.

"How?" Ratchet spluttered.

"We weren't even there!" Bulkhead added. Bee whirred something. "Well, Bee was."

The scout elbowed the Wrecker.

"I'm just a human!" I tried to pull hoping it would work. "I can't help him. Even if you asked, he would end up coming back as a metal pretzel… Yum, pretzels."

"Our recent efforts have been so focused on averting crisis, that we have overlooked simple matters. Such as teaching Smokescreen how to best function on this planet. It is an oversight that must be corrected." Optimus said. I groaned and made for the elevator. Smokescreen started to suck up to Optimus.

"KISS ASS!" I shouted pointing to the rookie before flipping the race car off.

"Language!" Bulkhead reminded me.

"Whatever, Captain America!" I called back as the elevator doors closed behind me.

When I stepped out into the sunlight, I sighed in content at the warmth on my metals. It was still a bit surreal to learn that since I no longer have any flesh; meaning my hair is made of fine metals fibers, I'm practically a fully cybertronian now. As well as I am now officially Ratchet and Ironhide's creation, since my metals came from their metals. It was weird. As I sat with my face mask that was part of my combat suit; that Ratchet and I designed, loosely hanging around me neck. I closed my white optics as the breeze blew stray strands of hair around my face. Sunlight glinted off my dark royal blue visor as I soaked up the warmth and prayed for some sort of tan from the Nevada sun.

"Dawn." Optimus' voice broke through the silence making me frown as my faceplates started to heat up. "Your treatment towards Smokescreen is becoming quite harsh."

"If someone took away the only thing that made you feel normal, you would feel the same way. I can't have the dream family I want now!" I looked at the Prime as he saw next to me. "Besides, I'm Ironhide's kid now, remember?"

"But you also have the compassion of Ratchet." Optimus reminded me. So he has read the information background story.

"I sugar coated the parts about Pops. He was one malicious fucker when it came to the Terror Twins dragging me into pranking someone." I smiled at the memories of dodging wrenches. "He's where I learned to throw things with deadly precision." I pulled the silver wrench out of my pocket and held it tenderly. "They were there when the Decepticons took my family from me, and when I was being harassed by our liaisons. Nearly killed one when he had his way with me after drugging my soda."

"You were forced upon?" Optimus looked at me horrified. I nodded with a grim expression.

"Yeah. But when the other members of NEST learned about what happened…. Galloway was sentenced to life in Federal Prison. Then, four months later I have a miscarriage while still healing from losing my arms." I shrugged. "Life back home was not easy for me."

"You lost a sparkling?" Prime had a sympathetic look in his optics.

"No one knew I was pregnant, not even my foster parents. It happened during a skirmish with Blackout and Grindor. Galloway was given even more time upon my guardians' requests. Funny thing is, your counterpart never stopped loving me. He fell in love with me right before the Matrix was found and I had lost my arms." I ran my digits over the engravings on my wrench. "It's all my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"If I had just lied to the Optimus in my dimension, about having the same feelings for him, I would still be home with my friends and family, and Cybertron wouldn't be connected to Earth." I buried my face in my servos and let harsh sobs wrack my body. A large digit gently rubbed my back. Once the sobs stopped, I wiped away the tears. "I'm such a mess. Maybe I should have been offlined for good when Lockdown did the injections."

"He would have been more hurt if you had lied than tell the truth." Optimus said. The sound of an engine racing towards base caught our attention and we saw Smokescreen returning.

"We should probably go back inside." I sighed.

"Ratchet will comm us if we are needed." Optimus stood up, transformed and activated his holoform. He sat next to me and pulled me close. Shuddering breaths shook my body as I tried to calm down. When I finally calmed enough, I became aware of his holoform's chiseled body and blushed while my spark skipped a beat.

.::Optimus, you might want to see this::. Ratchet's voice came through the commlink making me sigh and break the embrace.

"I will be there shortly." Optimus replied.

"You know, this is the first time you've shown some emotion." I tried to tease. "Almost like the ice barrier is breaking."

"Or maybe it is just you who I can show my emotions too, as we are similar." Optimus gently caressed my cheek before disappearing in a shower of blue sparks and transforming. I rose to my feet and made to follow. "Please, stay here. You are still under base rest."

"I've been through worse!" I replied. Optimus picked me up and placed me on the raised outcrop of base before taking the freight lift down. "Real smooth, Prime."

After about an hour of collecting my thoughts and remembering all the bad things that happened to me, only made me stronger, I was called down into base by Ratchet.

"Dawn, as much as I hate to do this as your physician. I need you to go and investigate this new beacon with Smokescreen." the medic handed me a scanner and activated the groundbridge.

"Wait… what are the coordinates." I looked up at the computer and slightly paled; which isn't very noticeable with metal skin. "The Sabers?"

"Possibly." the medic turned to the monitors as I ran through the vortex of light while pulling my mask up. I came out first into a sparse forest then I heard two others exit behind me?

"I… just pulled a Miko." Jack groaned behind me.

"Go back to base. Now!" I ordered. Smokescreen picked up the boy and ran off.

"Who left you in charge?" the rookie mocked.

"Prime did." I growled activating my flight thrusters and flying after the two. The three of us hid behind some boulders.

"They're swords." Jack looked to the rookie.

"I recognize one of them. Not just any sword. It's the Star Saber, legendary weapon forged by Solus Prime. As… lore would have it." Smokescreen replied.

"The other sword is from my dimension. It's the Sun Saber. Same story as the Star Saber, just different colors." I added. "You two stay here. I'm going in."

"Dawn!" Jack whisper shouted as I vaulted over the rocks and slid down the hill, hiding behind some rocks.

Blaster fire caught my attention and I groaned seeing Smokescreen running for the relics. The dumb ass. Only one with the Matrix of Leadership can hold the damn Sabers. Jumping out of hiding, I transformed my servos into my cannons and fired on the drones as well. Megatron saw me and charged. Remembering Hong Kong, I started mimicking the maneuvers I used then. I became blocked from the relics but Smokescreen made it through. He tried to pull the Star Saber free; the silver bladed relic, but it wouldn't budge. Rolling my pure white optics, I summoned my talisman and it became my double bladed weapon. Quickly I dispatched the drones around me, before making a grab for the relic from my home. Smokescreen jumped back before he was shot and surrounded. The huge chunk of mountain I was on began to rise. Why wasn't the Sun Saber coming out?

"Wait. I haven't accepted who I am full heartedly." I closed my optics and took a deep breath. "I am Dawn Summers. I am the Rising Sun. I. Am. Avalon Prime!"

A golden glow came from the Sun Saber as well as my chest. Slowly the relic slid free from the stone and I fell back towards the ground. I was able to land on the ground, with a loud boom.

"Dawn…" Smokescreen shouted. I looked at him and he was shorter than me… "You're as tall as Optimus."

I looked down and saw that I had red and gold ghost flamed armor, similar to the Optimus' from back home.

"A Knight of Cybertron." Smokescreen breathed.

"Another Prime?!" Megatron yelled. "Bring them to me."

"Get back!" I snarled holding the Sun Saber up. Man, this thing is fucking heavy. A drone saw that, and shot my servo, making me drop it. "Damn it."

A flash of light and I was tiny again.

"Well, we're fucked in three different ways." I groaned as a Drone picked me up and held me tightly.

"So, the Rising Sun is a Prime? And a Minicon." Megatron smiled wickedly towards me.

"MINIBOT! Because I'm and AutoBOT!" I emphasized the bot part of my faction. Megatron roared and went to slap me out of the Drone's servo when blaster fire sounded in the behind him. "Well speak of the devil. Back up has arrived."

"Where is Optimus?!" Megatron looked around frantically. I took that distraction as a chance to escape. Transforming my tiny servos into cannons, I shot the drone holding me, then those who were restraining Smokescreen.

"Help the others." I ordered running towards the fallen Sun Saber. As soon as my tiny servo touched it, I was big again.

"Keep Prime away from the relic!" Megatron shouted as he and some drones transformed and flew after Optimus.

"Oh no you don't." I hissed getting a running start before activating the flight thrusters in me heeled peds. Damn, I'm pretty good looking in this form. Once I was close to the drones, I held the Sun Saber in one servo and transformed the other into an even bigger ion cannon. "BOOM TIME!"

"You let her near the other relic?!" Megatron snarled after I took out the Vehicon seekers.

"They had no choice. I killed them." I sped past the Warlord and dodged his shots so I could give Optimus a boost. When Prime drove off the cliff and was mid air, a shot from a drone hit him and he lost control. I placed the Sun Saber on my back and sped up till my servos pushed on his aft giving him more momentum. "Boost okay, Prime?"

The light from the Star Saber was blinding. Causing me to lose control and crash to the ground with a groan. When I managed to roll over, I saw the mountain rolling towards Optimus. Quickly, I jumped to my peds and drew the Sun Saber while running to his side. As the stone got closer, Optimus and I swung our weapons; his glowing blue and mine gold, when the mountain neared us. The chunk rolled to a stop in two pieces. I placed the Sun Saber on me back and looked at our handiwork, before a sharp pain and the sound of a blaster knocked me off my peds. I braced for impact with the ground but it never came. I looked up and saw Optimus had wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Ironhide's kid." I gave him a loopy smirk. A faint click from my back and the clang of a sword hitting the ground set off the flash of light before I fell to the ground…. Tiny again. "Could you… carry that for me?"

"There is more to you, than meets the eye." Optimus gave me a quiet chuckle before he looked at the Nemesis and swung the Star Saber, sending a blue beam of light at it. I watched in awe. An all to familiar roar and the orange flames that followed a falling object made me rush after it.

"DAWN!" the other Autobots shouted. Optimus stayed behind and picked up my relic.

"GRIMMY! Where are ya, boy?" I called out stopping by a cloud of dust. Grunts and growls came from in front of me as a massive metal T-rex emerged. When he saw me, he gave off puppy like whines and nudged me. "I'm fine. Just a little toasting from an energon explosion and now I'm a Minibot."

Grimlock growled when the sound of running peds drew close.

"Dawn, back away from the thing." Arcee ordered. I glanced at her before climbing onto Grimlock's face to block his teeth.

"No. He's my puppy!" I shouted childishly. "He's saved my ass numerous times! Besides, he's an ancient Knight of Cybertron."

"This day has provided fruitful in many ways." Optimus approached us with the Sun Saber resting on his back.

"Can we keep him? He's very loyal!" I begged Prime, sliding off my 'pet's' face. Grimlock joined me. "He only eats Decepticons and junk cars. And he's fucking huge in bipedal mode. Besides, you can't resist two sets of cyber puppy optics."

Optimus seemed to be at war with himself internally.

"He can stay in that huge empty garage in the back by my room!" I added.

"Very well. Ratchet, open a groundbridge to our coordinates and keep Miko in your servos." Optimus informed the medic.

.::Why?::. Came the response.

"Dawn's 'pet' from the other world has made an appearance." Came the reluctant reply. A groundbridge opened with no reply. Whelp, there goes my hearing. We walked through with Smokescreen babbling, while I sat on a crouch shuffling Grimlock.

"By the Allspark! Where are we going to keep it?!" Ratchet nearly exploded in anger. Grimlock growled.

"Both of you, shut the fuck up." I shouted jumping from a crouched Grim's back. "Can I have the Sun Saber please?"

"You retrieved both?" Ratchet calmly asked.

"Dawn pulled the golden one out of the mountain." Smokescreen replied. I motioned for Grim to Gibbs him with his tail. A pained shout and crashing metal brought a smirk to my face. "Who did that?"

Grimlock made his throaty chuckle.

"Grimmy, why don't you go bipedal, it'll be easier on your back. Just watch the lights." I ordered the Dinobot leader. He nodded and transformed making everyone take a step back. "Good thing Miko never made it to base."

~Woah! He's huge!~ Bee whirred.

"He's too big." Ratchet huffed.

"He was imprisoned on the Nemesis, and probably beaten since he wouldn't follow Megatron's orders." I whined giving the cyber puppy optics again.

"He can stay in the garage. But I'll have to bridge him in there." the medic caved and I fist pumped the air.

"Dawn." Optimus stopped the merriment by handing my the Sun Saber. Taking a deep breath, I placed my servo on the relic and changed size. Suddenly both relics began to glow and the tips attracted one another.

"What the-." I was cut off when a deep and slightly familiar voice entered my mind.

"Optimus…" Ratchet looked to the elder Prime.

"We are receiving a message. From Alpha Trion." Optimus replied. The glow eventually died down and a wave of dizziness overwhelmed me. I dropped the Sun Saber and darkness consumed me.


	9. Birthday

"Hey Dawn." Miko called. I was trying to hide Grimlock in his room, but I had to drag him a clinker and she caught me. She nor Raf know about the Super form I have when I come into contact with the Sun Saber.

"Busy!" I replied slamming Grim's door shut and locking it. Only Optimus, Ratchet, and I could lock and unlock the garage door.

"What's in there?" she chirped popping up from no where.

"Classified." I grunted when Grim hit the door with his tail.

"Uh huh. Is there another bot in there?" she looked at the massive door.

"No. It's a project of mine. Something that is so deadly that it has to be kept in there." I threw her over my shoulder and passed through the lock barrier I built. When activated, nothing can go through on either side. It requires a special password.

"So when will we be able to see it?" she questioned.

"Never. Unless you some how end up being taken prisoner by the Decepticons and held for ransom for relics." I deadpanned. Like that was going to happen.

"Fine." She huffed. "So, when's your birthday?"

"Which one. My actual birthday or the day I became a partial Cybertronian?" I hummed.

"Real one, duh." she huffed.

"May 26th." I replied setting her down in the main room before I turned back and went to my room. On the far wall in a relic case, floated the Sun Saber. "Pops, Ironhide. What am I to do now?"

Silence.

"Right, you're in a different dimension." I growled kicking the corner of the huge desk. "FUCK!"

"Dawn, could I…" Optimus stopped in my doorway and looked down at me as I hopped on one ped while holding the other in pain. "I'll come back later."

"Wait, don't." I let my ped go and held out my arm. Optimus paused and turned back to me. "What did you want to ask?"

"I wish to discuss what Alpha Trion spoke to us about." Optimus walked further into my room and the door closed behind him. Shit… "Could you please take the Sun Saber so that we may converse comfortably?"

"Um… yeah, sure." I climbed the case and reached in. As soon as my servo touched the sword, I was big again. Venting softly, I placed the Sun Saber on my back struts where it clicked firmly into place. "So what exactly do you want to discuss about the message?"

"Alpha Trion mentioned that you could save this Earth, unlike in your dimension. What did he mean?" Optimus sat at the desk and I vented heavily. Man, I'm sighing a lot.

"When I was sent here, Quintessa was having Cybertron consume Earth to free Unicron and repair the planet. To this day, Cybertron and Earth are attached for eternity." I crossed my arms and sat on the desk. "If that bitch hadn't of sent me here, I could've stopped her and repaired Cybertron another way. Maybe with the Matrix."

I clutched my servos to my chassis.

"If she had never sent you here, I wouldn't have met you." Optimus gently took my servos and pried them away from my chassis. "I know we haven't spent much time together except when stargazing or decoding the Iacon relic locations, or sharing histories of our dimensions."

"This isn't a fairy tale." I tried to free my servos, but he held firm. "This is war. Nothing can change that. I've lost so much."

"I've lost more than you could ever imagine. You and the Knight have brought this war closer to ending." Optimus' face was quite close to mine. "Come on a drive with me."

"I have no alt-mode for this form." I reminded him. He looked to the white and gold pick up truck in the corner. "Smart ass."

"Language." came his reply.

"Whatever, Spangles." I rolled my optics and let the scanning program in my processors analyze my truck. When it finished, I transformed and revved my engine. The Sun Saber became a few pairs of smoke stacks. I transformed back and looked at the elder and taller Prime. "Happy?"

"Very." He ran his thumb digit along my cheek plate before leading me out into the hallway.

"So what do we do if Miko or Raf spot me?" I raised an optic ridge.

"They are in the training room, setting up something." He sounded like he was hiding something. I gave him the stink optic before we both transformed in the main room.

"Be careful out there, you know Dawn has a price on her helm by Megatron." Ratchet warned us.

"We will, old friend." Optimus promised before he drove out. After a little difficulty, I managed to start my engine and get my wheels rolling.

"This is so weird!" I stated through the comm.

.:: In time, you will grow used to it::. Optimus chuckled.

We drove way out into the desert till we entered some canyons. Optimus transformed and I followed suit. Nothing was said as we walked in the late afternoon light. The sounds of the animals and the gurgling of the small river nearby created a song of its own. Closing my optics, I rose to the tips of my peds and slowly did a series of spins and then when I nearly fell, Optimus caught me in a dip. I opened my optics and smirked, taking his servo and leading him into a waltz. He stumbled a bit at first but eventually figured out the basic three step. We had to stop because Ratchet commed us and sent a groundbridge.

"Well that was short. I wonder what the problem is." I sighed reaching for the Sun Saber, but Optimus beat me to it and it attached to his backstruts as I shrank and became more humanoid. Prime offered me his servo and I climbed onto it.

"I do not believe it is anything very serious. Also, I believe a Happy Birthday is in order." Optimus gave me a genuine smile and I felt the energon rush to my cheeks.

"That's today? No wonder Miko asked. I've lost track of the dates!" I let my hair cover my face and averted my gaze. When we entered the base and was placed on the floor, Optimus quickly headed to my room to put the Sun Saber away.

"Dawn!" Miko grabbed my arm and dragged me off in the same direction Optimus went. As we neared my room, we passed him as he headed for the training room. "I bought you a really cute dress, that I want you to wear."

"Oh really." I drawled as we entered my room and she closed the door. She paused when she saw the relic case.

"That looks like the Star Saber!" she cheered. "It wasn't here earlier when you and Optimus were on patrol."

"We picked it up along the way. It's from my dimension." I lied partially as she shoved a red leather dress into my arms. With a shake of my head I went into my bathroom and put the outfit on before coming back out. "Well, how does it look?"

"It looks like you're ready to celebrate your thirtieth birthday!" Miko cheered dragging me out of me room and towards the training room. When we got there it was dark and silent.

"Miko, what is going on?" I turned to the shorter girl and crossed my arms.

"Just a lil' something…" She gave me a shit eating grin as the lights came on and everyone including Optimus shouted.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Woah, how did you manage to get Ratchet and Optimus to be here?" I asked her.

"Lots of threats of black mail." she whispered. A smile crept onto my face as I looked at Team Prime.

"Thank you, everyone." I replied looking at all the holoforms. A microphone was suddenly thrust into my servos as I was lead to a karaoke machine. "Is this really the time?"

"Yes! We all agreed to hear that mysterious singing voice of yours before the party kicked off." Miko giggled.

"Fine." I sighed flipping through the songs. One caught my optic. It was _You Raise Me Up_ , Celtic Woman version. Closing my optics I began to sing.

"Woah." Miko wiped a tear from her eye when I stopped singing.

"I'm just gonna…" before I could finish my sentence, a playlist began to play and I was pulled over to a table piled with what appeared to be last minute gifts. "Open gifts then. Y'all didn't have to do this. I've gone multiple years without a birthday."

"Only because you were hunted down." Wheeljack teased.

"How did he learn about that?" I glared at the Japanese girl.

"Lucky guess?" she shrugged innocently.

"Uh huh." I turned to the gifts and grabbed the first one. I was a book on ancient civilizations, that I've been searching for, for years. "Optimus… I don't know what to say!"

"I ship it." Miko whispered to Bulkhead. I threw a wad of wrapping paper at her.

Bee gave me a paint set, Bulkhead gave me an Adult coloring book, Ratchet gave me a new wrench after I bent the other in half during a skirmish with some Vehicons last week. Arcee got me some bolts of different fabric in red, white, and gold, Wheeljack gave me a cybertronian pistol that was like a rifle to me in this form, Smokescreen got me a stress ball. The little shit… -_- …. The Kids, and Jack's mother all pitched in and bought me a brand new carbon fiber violin. Fowler gave me some custom military uniforms with the old NEST logo on it, for when I was around the human soldiers. I still had some of my old uniforms, but they needed some repairs. Big time. Suddenly there was slow heavy footsteps coming from the hallway. Before I knew it, something warm and slimy ran up my back.

"Dinosaur!" Miko screamed pointing behind me. I looked over my shoulder and laughed.

"Grim, how did you manage to get out using your holoform?" I rubbed his rough leathery holomatter nose.

"Wait, he's your pet?! Is he what was in that room earlier?" Raf asked slowly approaching the Dinobot leader.

"Kinda." I explained the whole Hong Kong ordeal before a box was dropped into my lap by the T-rex. "Grim. What is this?"

He nudged my bent wrench and then the small scratch on my arm from my cannon upgrades from Ironhide.

"Pops and Ironhide?" I raised an optic ridge. Grim nodded as I opened the small box. A soft blue glow illuminated my smooth metal face as my optics laid upon a glowing blue teardrop. A gasp escaped me as I covered my mouth while tears brimmed in my optics. "How did this manage to get here?"

Grim nudged me again.

"With you?" I placed the box next to me as I hugged the ancient knight.

"Dawn." Arcee gave me a sympathetic look along with the others.

"Thank you. So much. All of you!" I tried to fight the tears that were wanting to burst free.

Twelve pairs of arms wrapped around me. Optimus was the closest to my neck. He buried his holoform's face into my neck as I began to sob.


	10. Just A Kiss

_**A/N: Just a short fluff chapter!**_

After the party, I went up to the roof to clear my head and to look at the stars. A few stray tears rolled down my cheeks. A soft sigh escaped me as I leaned back against a boulder and smiled at how much everyone cared enough about me to throw together a last minute birthday party. To think that ten years ago today, I had become a major part of the Cybertronian war. Now here I was, Cybertronian and a Mini-Prime; save when I was touching the Sun Saber. Speaking of the Sun Saber reminded me of the Cyber Caliber of Nexus Prime, the Quill of Alpha Trion; which I've had since I died during the Extinction event, the Chimera Stone of Micronus Prime, and lastly the Matrix of Leadership of Prima. The Quill was my greatest secret, but its power could only be used by Alpha Trion or a descendant of his. Pedsteps snapped me out of my daze.

"What's with the Sun and Star Sabers?" I raised an optic ridge with a small smirk.

"I wanted to spend time with you." Optimus placed the Sun Saber down.

"With you always able to go into my room, I'm gonna have to start locking the door." I teased grabbing the weapon and growing.

"I have a key to all rooms." Optimus offered me his servo and I gladly took it after securing my relic to my backstruts.

"Damn." I smiled. Optimus quietly chuckled while giving me a small smile. "So, to what do I owe this rare occurrence?"

Optimus became serious again.

"Dawn…" I placed a digit over his lip plates.

"Please, in this form… I'm Avalon Prime." I cut him off.

"Avalon, the work we have done with hunting the relics… I have sensed a change in you. Especially when you accepted who you are and drew the Sun Saber from the stone." Optimus caressed my cheekplate with his free servo while the moonlight shone behind his helm. "My spark draws me to you… for reasons it is hard to explain…"

"Optimus, you're having spark calls." I breathed. Prime went to pull away, but I grabbed his shoulder and made him look at me. "It's perfectly normal. I understand that having a spark call during war time is dangerous, but to hell with rules."

"Avalon…" Optimus tried to argue. An invisible force in my spark forced me forwards till our lip plates touched. He tensed briefly before wrapping his arms around my slender frame and holding me close.

"Better?" I asked when we parted.

"A little." Optimus admitted sheepishly. He was at war with himself because of trying to put his Primly duties before personal happiness.

"When its just the two of us here at base, you will put aside being a Prime. Now if the others are around, then duty calls." I placed a servo on his chassis and locked optics with him.

"I suppose that is a fair arrangement." Optimus leaned closer to my face and our lip plates locked.


	11. Omega Lock

"Dawn!" Arcee stopped me as I was driving out of base.

"Yes, Arcee?" I asked rolling down the window of my pickup.

"Where are you going?" she crossed her arms.

"Into town. I need some new strings for my violin. Don't worry, I have the Sun Saber with me. It's in my subspace." I replied putting my truck back in drive and leaving base.

I relished in the freedom I had at the moment. When I got to town, I activated the holocover that made my metals look and feel like flesh. My optics were still white though, so I had to keep my visor on. As I was passing the school, I saw the kids and realized that even I hadn't heard from the bots in a while. Since I was on my way back anyhow. The roar of my trusty vehicle caught the kids attentions and they grabbed their things running over to me.

"We thought you were with the bots." Jack said buckling into the front passenger seat.

"No. I had the day off, so I took care of some needed shopping." I pointed to the bags of things in the back.

"Do you know where the bots went?" Miko asked.

"They're not at base?" I gave her a confused look.

"No. Ratchet told us to go home." Raf said. I sighed and then remembered that the Decepticons had the Omega Keys.

"I think it would be best for you three to go home." I started for Raf's house when jet engines sounded above. "F-16 Raptor. Those aren't supposed to fly this close to civilian housing."

"Uh oh." Miko pulled her head into the truck. "We have Screamer and Soundwave after us."

"Hold tight." I ordered slamming my ped on the gas. My old truck lurched forwards with a growl. Blaster fire rained on us as I tried to swerve out of the way.

"Everyone have their seatbelts on?" I shouted drifting around a turn out of town. They all nodded. "Ratchet, We need an assist. See if you can't have Grimlock switch with Bulkhead or Bee on whatever mission their on."

Static.

"Shit." I looked out the rearview mirror and saw a signal jammer on Soundwave. "This is gonna get Fast and Furious."

"What do you mean by THAT!" Jack screamed the last part as I jumped my over a ravine. It landed heavily on its wheels before I sped off for the canyons. Before I could reach the narrow entrance, an explosion sent my vehicle flying.

It rolled, bounced, and finally settled on popped tires.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked pushing the air bag out of my face.

"Yeah, we are. Just a little banged up." Raf coughed fanning away dust. I cut all our seatbelts and tried to open one of the doors.

"Scrap." Miko groaned as heavy thuds sounded outside.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the pets of the Autobots. And the Rising Sun. How fortunate we are." Screamer sneered as drones ripped the roof of my truck off. The kids screamed when they were tossed into glass containers.

"Let them go!" I snarled jumping out of my truck and transforming my arm into my cannon.

"What can a minicon do to a much larger mech like me?" Screamer cackled before clawing me. His sharp digits cut through my soft metals and forced my holocover to shut off.

"DAWN!" The kids shouted. I was unceremoniously dumped into a container.

"I'm… fine." I winced holding a particularly deep claw mark closed. Black dots filled my vision as I slumped against the glass.

When I came too, I heard the kids talking about sacrificing themselves for Cybertron.

"Perhaps, we should oblige them." Megatron motioned at us. I stood up on shaky legs and realized that Megatron was holding my container.

"If my decision dooms the Autobot cause on Cybertron, then so be it. But I will never forsake our human allies." Optimus stabbed the Star Saber into the ground and backed away. Grimlock growled when he saw me, but I motioned for him to shut up.

"Prime, get your ass back here and fight like the Warrior you are!" I shouted inching my servo into my subspace. "Or, I'll do it myself."

"How can you possibly defeat me when you are at your weakest?" Megatron laughed.

"Subspaces are wondrous things." I snarled grabbing the Sun Saber and pulling it out as I grew, shattering the pod and kicking Megatron away.

"GO DAWN!" Miko cheered. Megatron wiped away energon that was leaking from his mouth before manically laughing.

"You forget that I still have your human pets." Megatron reminded me.

"I know. I'm not stupid." I got low to the ground, but the Autobots sighed and threw their relics down.

"It's no use, Dawn." Smokescreen said.

"Listen to your allies. Like the pathetic waste of life that you are." Starscream purred. I looked at Team Prime with wide optics. "They only kept you around for your relics."

"Lies." I clenched my free servo into a fist as the bots and cons traded the keys for the kids. Soon a groundbridge opened up and we were all surrounded. Because I stood away from the rest of Team Prime, I was restrained. But they didn't take the Sun Saber.

"Tell me, Rising Sun. Are you a Prime, or an imposter of one who tricked the relic in your servo?" Megatron came up to me and grabbed my chin.

"A Prime." I snarled jerking my face free.

"You will be perfect for a mate." Megatron forced his lip plates onto mine. Grimlock roared and I heard shifting metal.

"My Liege, the Dinobot…" Knockout blanched. I brought my leg up and kneed the Decepticon Warlord in the gut. He reared back and slapped me.

"Grimlock, mind giving me a hand?" I asked him. The drones instead released me as they and Megatron backed away from the giant Cybertronian.

"It cannot be…" Screamer screamed. "An ancient Knight of Cybertron!"

"Go Dawn and Grimlock!" Miko cheered as I backed towards the team.

"Remind me to pour soap in my mouth, when we get back." I spat wiping my mouth of the feeling of that mongrel's lips away. "I already have a boyfriend."

"Very well then. Bear witness as a new era dawns on Cybertron." Megatron inserted one of the keys into the lock. The others followed their leader and the ancient machine lit up. "Behold! The Age of the Decepticons!"

"You have what you want, Megatron. This fight is between Autobots and Decepticons." Optimus said to the Warlord. "Allow me to return the humans to Earth."

"Oh, I wouldn't recommend it. They are far safer here." Megatron turned to us. My optics widened. It was happening all over again. A spacebridge opened overhead and Megatron sent a beam from the Lock into it.

"NO!" I screamed watching in horror. "It can't be like it was in my world!"

"What should I call my new domain? New Kaon? How about Gilded Earth." Megatron cackled.

Optimus activated his swords and I lifted the Sun Saber. Together we knocked back some drones as Prime ran for the Star Saber. When he grabbed it, blue light was flung out, knocking back some Vehicons. Megatron charged Optimus; the latter cutting off the Warlord's arm. Together, Optimus and I raced towards the Omega lock and destroyed it with the Sabers. An explosion knocked us back, but luckily Grimlock caught us and transformed so we were on his back. Guilt weighed heavily on my spark as I saw the destruction we had wrought on the only way to revive the planet. Optimus called for a bridge, and the team ran through it. The three of us more powerful bots were last through and Ratchet glared at us.

"Optimus and Dawn… destroyed the Omega Lock." Bulkhead looked away in shame. I hugged my torso after placing the Sun Saber on my back.

"What?!" Ratchet looked at us in disbelief. "You did what…"

"What was necessary." Optimus placed a servo on my shoulder. I ruined another world's chance a recreation. "There was no time for another prolonged battle. Not with Earth in immanent danger."

"So you two destroyed the only device in every universe capable of restoring our home. Optimus, Dawn we needed that." Ratchet said. I couldn't handle it anymore and I ran to my quarters where I began throwing all of my things into my subspace.

"Avalon. You're needed on the roof." Optimus stood in my doorway. I didn't look at him as I walked with him to the lift. Bee placed a servo on my arm, and I patted his helm.

"What's going on?" I asked when we reached the outside, all the air left me. "Oh God. Primus don't tell me they found the base."

A giant citadel.

"Megatron has completed the first task in his conquest of Earth. The building of his fortress." Optimus stated. Grimlock nudged me.

"In Jasper, Nevada. I don't get it. I already have the town evacuated." Agent Fowler looked at us confused. Bee whirred and pointed towards the tower. The Nemesis lowered from the clouds.

"Because the Decepticons have found the location of our base." Optimus didn't take his optics off the warship. Grimlock nudged me again when the Seeker Armada attacked up.

"Stay here and help the others." I ordered the Dinobot. My optics landed on a crashed FA-18 Navy fighter jet. "You'll do."

I scanned the jet and took off into the air. My bright colors made me easy to discern from the Decepticons. Once I figured out the basics, I opened fire on the seekers. Optimus called everyone back in so I transformed and fell through the closing lift doors. I panted and archived the aerial alt-mode for later use and pulled my truck alt-mode schematics forward. Once I was back to normal venting, I noticed I was shaking.

"What is going on out there?!" Ratchet demanded.

"The Decepticons have invaded Jasper." Optimus replied.

"Fowler thinks he can hold them off." Bulkhead said.

"He's a brave soldier. He'll survive." I looked to the ceiling. Wheeljack made an appearance and it brightened everyone up just a tiny bit.

"Ratchet, prepare to bridge everyone out of here." Optimus ordered.

"What?!" I looked at Optimus.

"We're abandoning the base?" Ratchet gasped.

"Wheeljack and Agent Fowler can only buy us so much time." Optimus looked at everyone. "Bumblebee, Rafael. You will be leaving first."

Bee whirred.

"You're splitting us up?" The twelve year old looked hurt. The kids tried to convince him otherwise.

"We must disperse to prevent capture until we can regroup and launch a counter attack." Optimus looked at all of us. "Survival is our only priority now."

"Bye guys." I gave the children gently hugs before they joined their respective guardians. First Bee and Raf left, then Bulkhead and Miko, Arcee and Jack, Smokescreen saluted us before driving off.

"What about you, Dawn, and Grimlock?" Ratchet turned to us.

"I will ensure that the Decepticons do not follow. Dawn, Grimlock. Prepare for departure." Optimus gave me a sad and loving look.

"Optimus." I choked on a sob and I hugged him. He hugged back and tilted my face towards his. I wasted no time kissing him. "I love you."

His optics widened. "And I you. Grimlock, keep her safe. She will be the last hope of defense and Autobot leader should I fail to escape."

"Don't say that." I wiped energon tears away as I was placed on Grimlock's back. Carefully, I pulled out a small dagger made from a piece of my armor that had fallen off during a battle and gave it to him. "Please don't leave me."

"Farewell, Avalon Prime." Optimus kissed my servo before Grim ran through the groundbridge and out onto an abandoned Naval base.


	12. Reinforcements

"What do we do, Grim?" I had long since stored the Sun Saber in my subspace, thus returning to my small size. One thing about this base, it was once known as Diego Garcia.

"Who's out there?!" A voice shouted.

"You're probably hearing things, Sunny." A second voice said.

"Would ya two idiots shut up. The sooner we get you two slag heaps back to your dimension, the better." a gruff voice grunted. The sound of metal hitting metal caught our attention.

"Grimlock, flush 'em out." I ordered the Dinobot while I activated my cannons.

"Don't have ta, squishy." The gruff voice snapped as a large black, red, and silver mech with huge cannons stepped out of an old hangar.

"No way. More Autobots." I couldn't help the smile that cheered me up a bit more. "Megatron will never know what hit his dumb ass now."

"PIPSQUEAK!" the first and second voices shouted as a yellow blur and a red blur tackled me to the ground.

"Can't…. Breath!" I gasped as I was hugged between two mechs.

"Sorry." Sideswipe gently placed me on the ground as Grimlock growled.

"It's a good thing we found you Prime." Sunstreaker wiped the spot where I had been squished against him with a cloth.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Unicron rose up and destroyed everything. You're foster creators, Boss bot, the rest of the Dinobots. Everyone, dead." Sunstreaker gave me a sympathetic look.

"No. I lost so much when I came here. Now with Megatron taking over Earth, I've lost my team and…." I choked on the thought of Optimus being gone. One was already dead. We don't need to lose another.

"You found a mate. Didn't you." Sideswipe knelt and took Sunstreaker's cloth, using it to wipe away the energon tears streaming down my face. "By the way, welcome to being a Cybertronian."

"We need to find the rest of Team Prime." I moved away from the twins and looked around the base. "This is similar to our old place back home. Any scanners or hell, even a ship hidden here?"

"Lug nuts, who is this femme?" the big mech pointed to me.

"This is the last Prime from our dimension. She's the one with our Matrix of Leadership." Sides motioned to me.

"A minibot?" the mech raised an optic ridge.

"Listen, Ironass. If anybot is worthy of being made a Prime, it's Dawn. She's given up her human life and future for our kind. Hell, she's a cybertronian now. How did that happen?" Sunstreaker gave me a questioning look.

"A dumb rookie named Smokescreen shot liquid energon and all my flesh was burned to a crisp. The Ratchet here discovered that I had a cybertronian protoform underneath my flesh, created from the experiments by Lockdown. So the flesh was removed and now here I am." I explained. "Also, what is your designation?"

"Ironhide." the large mech replied. I froze and then slowly backed away.

"Scrap." The twins groaned. "Should've known she was going to slowly break down."

"It can wait. We need a way off this island." Ironhide huffed looking around. "If only one of us knew how to fly that damn ship you two slag heaps came in."

"What ship?" I took a calming vent. The twins smiled widely.

"How about the Knight's Temenos?" They gave me shit eating grins.

"Let's get going then. We need to find the others." I turned to Grimlock who roared with excitement.

The twins and Ironhide led Grim and I out into the ocean. I groaned that it was underwater. Thank Primus I don't need air anymore. Within an hour, we made it to the ship and I began to do a damage check. A groan escaped me when I saw that the ship needed some major repairs. Luckily all the engines and flight modules where fine. I headed for the cockpit and had to scare off some fish and a couple Bull Sharks. As I went to swim onto the pilot seat of the ship, Ironhide beat me to it. A huff in the form of bubbles left me as I crossed my arms before pulling out the Sun Saber and growing back to my Prime form. The twins smirked as Ironhide moved. Grimlock gave a throaty chuckle as I sat down and powered up the ship. With a little difficulty, I managed to get the ship in the air and put on autopilot.

"How did you learn to fly this thing?" Ironhide asked me after saluting.

"When we commandeered it from Lockdown. Hound taught me on the way to Hong Kong." I replied heading for the weapons room. "Good everything is still here."

"Will this be enough against the Decepticons here?" Sides looked up at me with a worried look.

"More than enough once we find some more allies." I went to a computer console and did a damage check. "Sunstreaker, I need you to start on the hull repairs while we head back too the States. Grimlock can help by softening the metal."

"On it." the golden mech nodded running off with Grimlock.

"Sideswipe, I need you to work on the scanners and fix their wiring." I typed a bit on the console. "Also try and get comms up too. They'll be good for drawing out Decepticon forces."

"Aye, aye Captain." the red mech saluted going back to the bridge.

"Ironhide, can you try and upgrade the ship's weapons system?" I asked the mech.

"Did I build a Ionic fusion cannon crossed with a repulsor blaster?" he gave me a smirk.

"You did in my dimension. It's what my cannons are." I nodded heading to the bridge. "Thank you. We have two days till we reach the West Coast. Get to work."

"Coms are up. I've heard some chatter from the Decepticon Warship, called the Nemesis?" Sideswipe gave me a confused look.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get moving." I sat in the pilot's seat and took it off autopilot.

 _ **Time Skip: Fifty Miles from the Harvenger…**_

"Hey, I'm picking up something!" Sunstreaker shouted from his spot at the scanners.

"What is it?" I asked as a small screen from the scanners popped up in the pilot's screen. "Autobot life signals, and one Autobot ship."

"It's just about fifty miles from here." he responded. I looked at the coordinates.

"The Harvenger?" I took a calming vent before I put the engines in overdrive to get there.

"So, Dawn. Are you going to stay as Avalon Prime for the rest of the war, or are you going to try and settle down once this is all over?" Sides asked.

"The Autobots are going to need a leader till Prime shows up. Till then, I'll spend most of my time in this form." I replied. As the wreck came into view, I saw a group of Autobots standing outside with their weapons pointed at us. "Prepare to land."

"I don't believe it. Ultra Magnes is here!" Ironhide gasped.

"If he's anything like ours, we're scrapped." the twins groaned.

"I'll be here." I rubbed their helms once I stood up from the pilot's seat after landing the ship. Grimlock was waiting by the hatch, shaking his tail.

"You, boy, just wanna see Miko." I patted the Dinobot's snout as I pressed the open button.

Before I knew what happened, an accidental shot nearly grazed my helm.

"Who did that!" I demanded marching off the ship angrily. I saw a mostly blue mech, about my Prime height with a smoking blaster.

"Easy, Boss." Sides wrapped his arms around my waist and tried to pull me back. "He acted out of instinct."

"Instinct my ass!" I roared. "He nearly took off my helm!"

"Prime! Calm down!" Sunstreaker took a rock and threw it at my helm.

"Dawn!" The kids shouted running up to me after I was released by my frontliner.

"Kids!" I knelt and opened my arms towards them.

"By the Allspark. You found more Autobots and an even bigger ship." Ratchet walked up to me after the kids backed up.

"She even found me, Sweetspark!" Ironhide rushed past me and scooped up Ratchet. I put my servo in front of the kids so they didn't have to see the two gay and in love mechs kiss.

"Wait, Ratchet's gay?!" Miko squealed.

"What?! Here too?!" the twins whined. "Ours were bad enough."

My optic twitched as I took out my wrench from my birthday and hit the two with it.

"Enough of this sparkling behavior!" the mech who nearly killed me ordered. "Soldiers, I want you at attention.

"Sir, I don't think that's such a good idea. The flamed femme doesn't take to being bossed around too well." Bulkhead warned the blue mech.

"Well, she's going to learn how." the blue mech growled walking up to me as I was chasing the twins with a wrench. I almost had them when I was roughly pulled back by my arm. The Sun Saber popped free from my pack and fell to the ground.

"Uh oh." The twins backed away when they saw I was tiny again. An ear splitting roar came from Grimlock who was previously receiving belly rubs from Miko.

"Grimlock thinks that Prime is in danger." Sides gulped.

"No, he knows her Alpha position is being challenged." Sunstreaker corrected his brother.

"Stand down!" the blue mech holding me ordered Grimlock.

"Unhand me, and you won't be challenged by the Dinobot!" I wiggled free and landed with a thud on the ground.

Grimlock continued to roar and start to charge the mech. I grabbed the Sun Saber and grew in size. As soon as I was done, I swung the golden blade and a gold beam of light knocked the two to the ground.

"ENOUGH! I AM THE ONE IN CHARGE HERE! UNTIL MY LOVING BOYFRIEND DECIDES TO SHOW UP, ALL ORDERS COME FROM ME!" I bellowed. The twins were cowering along with Bee. "Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

"Ma'am yes, Ma'am!" the twins shot to attention, while the mech glared at me.

"What gives you the Authority to take command?" the blue mech demanded.

"Are you deaf?" Wheeljack asked. "She's Prime's courted. Great in combat."

"Dawn is also a Prime." Ratchet added.

"Yeah, Avalon Prime." The twins hugged my arms in almost reverence.

"There can only be one Prime at a time." the mech crossed his arms.

"Ultra Magnes, Sir. Avalon, the Dinobot, and those two fraggers hugging her arms are from a parallel dimension that was obliterated by Unicron." Ironhide explained.

"Thank you." I nodded to him after finally managing to get the twins off of me.

"So, what's the plan to stop Megatron?" Arcee asked.

"Soldiers, follow me. I can equip you all with proper weapons." the mech; Ultra Magnes, turned towards his itty bitty ship.

"Disregard that. I've got even better toys in the Temenos." I sent a triumphant smirk towards a fuming Ultra Magnes as all my teammates ran for the Temenos.

~This is so cool!~ I could hear Bee whirr and buzz from the armory.

"That was uncalled for. Primes do not act that way." Ultra Magnes got right in my face.

"No, some are backstabbing weasels, some sacrifice everything for those they care about, and then there's me. I am no ordinary Prime, I don't put up with people's bullshit and I like to do things from a more contemporary leading style." I straightened my back and gained a bit extra height. "Remember who you're talking to, _Soldier._ "


	13. Rebellion

"Dawn!" Raf shouted from his spot on a table in the Temenos.

"What is it, kiddo?" I walked over and bent to his height.

"You might wanna take a look." Raf turned his computer towards me. On it was a news cast.

 _'This just in. We are receiving a message from the being who has taken Earth hostage.' a news anchor looked at the camera scared._

 _'Roll the message.' someone said off screen. An image of Megatron appeared._

 _'Humans of Earth. I am your supreme ruler, Megatron. If you wish no harm to come upon you, turn in the one known as Dawn Avalon Summers.' a small picture of me appeared. It was when the pod of my things appeared. 'She is wanted for war crimes against the Decepticons. You have two Earth days to bring her forward.'_

The video blanked out and I stared at it in shock.

"Dawn. What's wrong?" Arcee walked into the room as I stood up straight.

"We have two days or Earth will be ruined even more." I spun on my heel and left the work room.

"Ratchet!" I shouted walking into the Medbay.

"Yes?" the medic gave me a dirty look.

"We have a problem." I said. "Megatron's turned to media to hunt me down. He's given Earth two days to turn me in."

"What?" he gaped at me.

"We need to attack tomorrow. And I think the warrant for me can prove useful.

"How so?" the rest of the team walked in…

 _ **Time Skip…**_

"Are you all ready?" I looked at the available fighting forces.

"Hell yeah!" The twins cheered running into the Temenos as the kids and Ratchet walked into the Harvenger.

"Let's do this." Wheeljack gave me a lopsided smirk. The others, including Ultra Magnes who was near his ship with Arcee and Bee, nodded.

"Autobots, Lets do some damage. HOOYA!" I raised the Sun Saber into the air before entering the Temenos with the Wreckers and Grimlock.

Both my ship and Ultra Magnes' rose into the air with loud hums. I sat in the cockpit with the Sun Saber laying in my lap as I flew the ship towards Darkmount, Nevada. Wheeljack and the Twins were eagerly talking about all the damage they were going to do while Bulkhead was with Grimlock. My nerves were nearly fried with how nervous I was about the plan. When the tower came into view, I landed the Knight's Temenos and let everyone out. The twins patted my back as I passed them. Grimlock knelt so I could climb onto his back. I drew the Sun Saber and the Dinobot leader began walking towards the Decepticon Citadel.

"Good luck, Prime." my squadron saluted.

"Thanks. Just remember, when Grimlock comes back. You begin the attack." I said. When we got close to the tower, Vehicon drones surrounded us.

"Surrender, criminal." one ordered. I placed the Sun Saber on my back and slid from Grim's back.

"I will, but let my pet go." I held my servos in the air as two drones cuffed me while the others backed away from Grimlock who nodded to me before running back to the ship.

"Move it." A drone shoved his blaster in my back, causing me to stumble. Silence surrounded us as we entered an elevator and it rose to the top floor.

"Well, well, well. It seems that this planet doesn't care about those who protect it." Megatron gave me a shark toothed smile as I was brought before him. One drone kicked the back of my knees and I fell to the ground with my head bowed. "Tell me, who turned you in? That stupid beast of yours?"

"I came of my own free will." I replied looking up at the Warlord while retracting my visor.

"By the Allspark. She's blind!" Screamer cackled. What a dumbass.

"Sure, keep thinking that." I rolled my optics. "That's what femmes do, make fun of others less fortunate. Am I right?"

"I am a mech!" Screamer clawed the side of my face, that to which I growled and rose to my peds.

"You messed with the wrong Prime." I broke my bonds against the blade of the Sun Saber before I grabbed said relic.

"Wait, another Prime?" Screamer looked at me afraid before cackling like mad. "How wondrous. That means that Optimus Prime is dead!"

"No." I tried to not think about him being gone. "You lie!"

"Lord Megatron! The Autobots are attacking, and one has infiltrated the reactor room." A drone came running up.

"I will take care of you later!" Megatron sneered punching the side of my helm, knocking me into darkness.

 _ **Thirty Minutes Later….**_

"All invaders have been taken captive master." Starscream informed Megatron as I came too. "Yet there was no sign of Optimus Prime."

My optics widened then.

"No." I breathed beginning to struggle against my bonds.

"So tell me, Commander. Where might your leader be?" Megatron growled at Ultra Magnes. I struggled more and decided to rub the metal shackles against the Sun Saber. A quiet clink alerted me that I was free. "I will not ask again."

"If I knew, I wouldn't tell you." The wreaker leader grunted.

"Very well." Megatron activated his sword and Starscream stepped up. "Execute our prisoners, save for the flamed femme. And fire all cannons at the nearest metropolis within its sights. It is time to show the known universe that this planet belongs to Megatron."

Slowly I rose to my peds. A speck on the horizon caught my attention.

"Master! Somethings coming." the seeker looked at the speck. As it drew closer, I could see it was a bot. With similar armor to mine.

"The Predacon?" the War Lord asked.

"Hmm, not beasty enough." The seeker began to back up worried. Red and blue covered the bot and I smiled.

"What are you smiling about prisoner?" A Vehicon sneered.

My smile became Cheshire as I transformed my servos into my cannons. Optimus landed and back-servoed Megatron as I shot all nearby drones. Optimus and I nodded to one another as we took down Decepticons. Ultra Magnes stood and began beating the shit out of Starscream. With our combined fire power, Optimus and I killed the rest of the drones around us while Megatron was buried in what remained of his throne. The Wrecker leader came up to us and Optimus was confused.

"Commander?" he looked down at the mech.

"S-Sir, you're looking… Knightly." Ultra Magnes was in slight awe.

"Yeah, how is that possible? I'm the Knight of Cybertron. They don't exactly exist here except for Grimlock now." I looked up at the elder Prime. Optimus pulled out the dagger made from my metals. "Oh. You must have had that on you when the change happened."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but it is paramount that we disable the fusion cannons below." Ultra Magnes cleared his vocalizer.

"Understood. Avalon, with me." Optimus' battle mask slid over his face, as did mine. The glass like material reflected the setting sun.

"Aye, aye." I flew into the air with him and we circled the tower.

.:: All units. Optimus Prime has returned::. Ultra Magnes announced over the comm. Cheered from our comrades and a roar made me smile.

Optimus and I split the four cannons between us. While he used a Gatling Gun, I utilized a grenade launcher I had equipped from the Temenos. Before either of us could do anything, Megatron attacked Optimus, leaving me to take down the cannons. I launched a timed grenade into each opening and watched as the two leaders flew wildly around. It had me dizzy before Optimus threw Megatron into the Cannon power supply. With a quick word, I had informed Optimus about the waiting charges. He nodded and we each shot a grenade. Fowler and some of the Air Force fired missiles at the tower as Prime and I cleared the area.

"Hey, Bill. It's good to see ya again. But I'm gonna need a favor." I looked at the lead fighter.

.:: What kind of favor?::. He asked.

"The kind that involves maybe having a huge underground garage made for a giant cybertronian ship?" I drawled.

.:: Ryder, are you out of your mind?::. Fowler shouted.

"What about a hangar instead? Built into a canyon cove? It can be the new Autobot base. I can handle with the camouflage!" I said.

.:: That might be easier to take care of::. He replied.

"Thank you." I closed the comm and flipped onto my back as I flew. "It's over, for now."

"For now." Optimus flew close to me and took my servo in his after I flipped over.

 _ **Time Skip…**_

"On behalf of the President and the Joint Chiefs, I thank you all for your selfless heroism and in defense of this planet. I'm only sorry that the world can't yet know of your undying dedication. Because I for one owe you my Life. My liberty. And my future." Fowler snapped to attention, as did I since I had gone into my smaller form after removing the Sun Saber and changing into my NEST uniform. I stood on Optimus' shoulder as Fowler saluted. I returned the Salute.

"Sir, I believe Avalon Prime has relinquished leadership of the Autobots back to you." Ultra Magnes turned to Optimus.

"I have enough on my servos." I nodded motioning to the twins and Grimlock. "Those three are gonna be trouble in this tiny place."

"Welcome to Earth, Ultra Magnes. And to Team Prime." Optimus nodded to the wrecker leader.

"Don't forget my two extra idiots and then your Ironhide." I whispered into his audio receptor.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Ironhide. I want to welcome you too." Optimus nodded to them. The twins were about to say something stupid till I glared at them.

"We are honored to serve another Optimus Prime." they saluted and I nodded in approval.

"How did you two arrive here?" Ratchet turned to the twins.

"Unicron destroyed everything back home." Sunstreaker replied solemnly. Miko ran up and looked at Optimus.

"Okay, someone has to say it. Optimus 2.0 is Rad!" She did the rock 'n roll symbol with her hands. "Imagine what the forge could do for your bod."

Ratchet scoffed and rolled his optics before we all looked at the massive hammer.

"Is it true that the Forge has been drained of its power?" the medic asked. Smokescreen looked at the ground guilty. "Then any hope of rebuilding the Omega Lock has been lost."

"I did what I thought was right. Even if we would have had Avalon to lead us." Smokescreen responded.

"Then your instincts have proven again to be quite sound." Ratchet gave the rookie a small


	14. State Fair

"So, is everyone ready?" I asked tying the red blouse of my outfit. Thanks to my holocover, I was able to go out in public.

"I'm so excited!" Miko cheered as she stood next to Bulkhead.

"Do we all have to go?" Ratchet complained.

"Would you shut up? You, Ironhide, and Ultra Magnes are staying here to monitor for Decepticon activity." I rolled my eyes. Ratchet was able to modify my holocover to give me pupils and irises.

"Dawn, it is time to go." Optimus transformed into a Western Star 3900. Just like the Optimus from back home used too.

"Yeah." I nodded.

Raf hopped in Bee, Jack got on Arcee, June was with Smokescreen, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were alone, and Miko was with Bulkhead. Ratchet activated the groundbridge on the Temenos and we all left. We were let out in a clearing in the woods. The bots activated their holoforms and drove out into the field to park. Though the Twins and Arcee had to park on the blacktop. Once we all met up and I paid for the tickets, everyone scattered in their assigned groups. Though at eleven-thirty, we were meeting at the stage for the talent competition. I already had a song picked and perfected. Growing up in Kentucky, and bringing the Team to the Kentucky State Fair, was a good change of scenery and familiarity.

"What should we do first?" Optimus offered me his arm after we got our hands stamped for the rides.

"Lets go on the Ferris wheel first. It's relaxing." I led him to the giant wheel and we got into one of the buckets after barely waiting in line.

"This is normally something that I do not partake in." Optimus admitted.

"Because Primes don't party." I sighed looking out over the area.

"Yes. But this is something else." Optimus slipped his arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled at the faint smell of his holoform's flannel. It had the slight hint if diesel fuel, musk, and chocolate. When the ride was over, Optimus and I headed to the animal barns upon my begging him.

"I think there is one animal here you will adore." I smiled leading him over to a pen of baby goats. As soon as Optimus laid sight on them, a smile formed on his face.

"They are quite cute." Optimus reached his hand in and a baby goat came up to him and nuzzled the offered appendage.

"Told you so." I crossed my arms triumphantly. We spent the rest of the time riding rides till our alarms went off to meet at the stage for the talent show. "I'll be right back. I have to go change for the show."

"Alright." Optimus gave me a quick kiss as I scampered off to one of the nearby bathrooms.

Once there I changed into a red dress that had gold accents to it. I also brushed my hair till it was silky. Nodding in approval of my appearance, I forced my way through the crowd to the back part of the stage. By then half the acts had gone. It was a big crowd. As soon as I had checked in, it was time for me to go on. I took a deep breath and walked onto the stage. Team Prime cheered the loudest when they saw me. It was difficult to keep the blue blush from my face. Calming my nerves, I began to sing _The Sky and the Dawn and the Sun_ by Celtic woman. Cheers erupted from the crowd as I walked off stage to await the next round should I move on. Sure enough I did. The first round had fifty participants, the next round had twenty-five. Again, I was singing. When I came on again, the crowd fell silent as I sang _A Spaceman Came Traveling_ by Celtic Woman. If I managed to make it to the final round, I was going to shake things up.

"Things are heating up. Especially if that flaming hot angel voiced woman keeps up her hard work!" the host winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Keep dreaming. I already have someone." I scoffed heading outside the back part of the stage where Miko waited with her guitar. "Thank you, kiddo."

"Knock 'em dead." She did the rock symbol with her hands and ran off to the others. I was called to the stage for the final round and I stepped out in a third outfit. Cheers from the men in the crowd made me roll my eyes as I took my place on stage. Thanks to Raf, I had a light show put together for this before hand, and the boy was taking care of it for me.

"Are you ready to rock this final round?" I shouted into the crowd. More cheers. Optimus stood right in front of the stage now with a small smile of encouragement. "Let us begin."

Music began to play and I played the guitar parts.

 _Out in the darkness, someone is rending the silence_

 _Awakening this planet from its sleep_

 _Who is it?_

 _Look, evil spirits are right before you_

 _There's nowhere to run, so take 'em straight on!_

 _Someone tells me to erase my "worries" and "fear"_

 _We reconstruct our minds_

 _Clench your fists strongly_

 _Believe in the bonds between us_

 _And fight!_

 _So all I can do_

 _And all you can do_

 _Is spread your wings and transform_

 _Take the anger piercing your heart and turn it into strength_

 _Now all I can do_

 _And all you can do_

 _Is shine and transform_

 _To the stage of evolution_

 _Touch and go!_

 _Listen closely! It's a new "beginning"_

 _Why do you think this age is testing us?_

 _Power is awakened in an unknown area_

 _Unleash the light, aim for the ultimate level!_

 _We will all clear a series of trials_

 _And overcome what we are now_

 _Forward down the path of distress!_

 _Believe in infinite evolution_

 _And fight!_

 _So all I can do_

 _And all you can do_

 _Is take off and transform_

 _Turn all the scars left on your body into marks of pride_

 _Now all I can do_

 _And all you can do_

 _Is battle on and transform_

 _Down the road of evolution_

 _Get and go!_

 _Clench your fists strongly_

 _Believe in the bonds between us_

 _And fight!_

 _So all I can do_

 _And all you can do_

 _Is spread your wings and transform_

 _Take the anger piercing your heart and turn it into strength_

 _Now all I can do_

 _And all you can do_

 _Is shine and transform_

 _To the stage of evolution_

 _Touch and go!_

I panted heavily as I stood in the middle of the stage. My opponent came out and we awaited the final judgement.

"Alright, the votes are by the audience's applause and cheers." The host came out and stood between us performers and the crowd. "And… the winner is… DAWN SUMMERS!"

"Go Dawn!" Team Prime cheered over the roaring crowd.

"I won. I've finally won a talent competition." I smiled taking the large trophy and holding it up. My friends and Optimus came onto the stage and Optimus held me in his arms while the rest of the team ogled over the trophy.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" the audience chanted. I tried to pull away from the embrace to save him the embarrassment but before I could register anything, I felt a pair of lips on mine. My eyes fluttered shut as I wrapped my arms around Optimus' neck. Though his holoform's lips were soft, they didn't beat his real ones.

"Optimus, what about your regal, stoic image?" I asked when we broke the kiss.

"Just this one night." the elder Prime replied.

"Black mail!" Miko cheered waving her phone in the air.

"I'm gonna get her for that." I groaned as Optimus scooped me up bridal style and carried me to his waiting alt-mode.

"It is late, and we should head back to base. You can take her phone tomorrow." Optimus quietly chuckled.

"It's weird when you're not serious all the time." I poked his cheek as I was placed in his passenger seat. Bulkhead gave me my trophy and he and Miko hopped into his alt-mode.


	15. Maternal Instincts

I sat in the cage chamber of the Knight's Temenos just looking at the cage the Optimus from back home had been in and where I had last 'died'. The energon stain was still there. Most of the team was out scouting for energon and salvaging what they could from the old base, even after the Decepticons picked it clean. The kids were at the military base located at the opening of the Canyon my ship was hidden in, for modified schooling. Since Jasper was essentially destroyed and now a ghost town. A soft breeze blew through the open ship and I closed my optics while carefully running my digits over the blade of the Sun Saber that rested in my lap. Slow heavy pedsteps alerted me of a presence.

"Avalon, are you alright?" Optimus asked. "What is this area?"

"It's the place where I 'died' last." I pointed to the energon stain. "It was in that spot I lost my heart and gained my spark. The Optimus from my dimension was hanging above me upside down, and watched helplessly as my heart was turned into a hollow crystal that houses my soul and pumps energon through me."

"It was Lockdown who did that to you." Optimus stated.

"Because of his experiments, I'm afraid that I cannot create an actual sparkbond with anybot." I felt a few energon tears roll down my faceplates.

"Please do not leak." Optimus wiped them away. "I care not if you can or cannot sparkbond. For neither can I."

"You were sparkbonded to Elita-One early in the war. Then Starscream offlined her without Megatron knowing." I responded. Optimus was silent. "Ratchet told me a few days ago, when I asked him if there was a way I would be able to sparkbond with my crystalized spark."

"Megatron never wanted to hurt Elita, Whenever they met in battle, he always spared her." Optimus looked down saddened.

"I know it hurts. She was your first love and the one you gave your actual spark to. It's okay to miss her. I understand. Especially since I cant provide you with any heirs." I cupped Optimus' face in my servos. "I also understand the sacrifices we both have to make being in an unbondable relationship."

"Avalon, I simply want you by my side." Optimus pulled me into a hug and nuzzled my neck. Alarms went off ruining the quiet that had settled around us.

.:: Optimus, Avalon. An Autobot emergency beacon from a pod has entered Earth's atmosphere and landed::. Ratchet said over the comm.

"Let's go." Optimus rose to his peds and put on his ever present public stoic expression and helped me stand as I attached the Sun Saber to my back. After Darkmount, I've stayed in my Prime form except when I'm sleeping.

"Alright." I sighed following him to the bridge of my ship.

"I've already input the coordinates. You might want to hurry." Ratchet waved us through the bridge after giving me a med kit. "Avalon, the twins told me of your basic medic training under the Ratchet from your dimension."

"Okay." I clipped the kit over the Sun Saber and walked through the groundbridge after Optimus. When we came out the other side, I paused. "Red River Gorge?"

"Pardon?" Optimus gave me a confused look.

"A place in Kentucky. My parents used to take me camping here when I was little. I can't believe it's the same as the one back home was." I looked around in awe before my optics landed on the pod, lodged in the side of the gorge. "There's the pod. A pretty precarious spot."

"Agreed." Optimus began climbing down while I used my flight thrusters to fly down in front of the pod. I saw some dusty markings and wiped away the dirt, before reading it.

"Wait, this is a sparkling pod." I looked at Optimus as his optics widened.

"Open it, quickly." he ordered, knowing from his spot and amateur flying experience, I was the one who had to do it.

I pressed the button on the control panel and a soft hiss reached my audio receptors. Mist poured out of the pod's interior before a soft cry was emitted. Once the door was all the way open and the mist cleared, my optics landed on a delicate silver femmling with a blue visor laying by her tiny peds. She looked at me with optics much like Optimus' before bursting into tears. I immediately scooped her up into my arms and cradled her to my chassis. Her wing like audio finals wiggled as I placed her tiny visor over her optics. A small bruise was forming on her protoform; most likely from the crash. As soon as I had moved away from the pod, the rock gave way and the pod fell into the Red River.

"It's a femmling." I turned to Optimus who regarded the sparkling with an almost guilty look in his optics.

"Ratchet, we require a groundbridge at arrival coordinates." Optimus said into the comm. Jet engines sounded above.

"Shit." I cursed looking up and seeing Vehicon seekers. "We need to get her out of here, quickly."

"Let's get back to the top of the ridge." Optimus began climbing while I flew with the wailing sparkling.

"She must be starving." I noted pulling a scanner out of the med kit and using it on her. "I was right. Her energon levels are dangerously low."

"How do you know so much?" Optimus asked getting into a defensive stance.

"Baby Dinobots." I stated pulling a large blanket out of my subspace and swaddling the sparkling. "Where's that Groundbridge?"

.:: On its way!::. Came the reply over the comm. The seekers opened fire on us. I turned my back to it to shield the sparkling. Pained groans escaped my bared denta as the shots hit my backstrut.

Soon a bridge opened.

"It is ours." Optimus provided cover fire while I staggered to my peds and ran while clutching the sparkling close. Her wails grew louder due to the fighting. Once the three of us were safely back in the Knight's Temenos, I stumbled to the medbay where Ratchet was busy getting it ready.

"What in Primus' name is that sound… a sparkling?" Ratchet's annoyed expression became one of concerned shock as I carefully sat on a medical berth.

"Not just any sparkling." Optimus entered the medbay. "Elita and I's."

"What?" I looked at the elder Prime in surprise. Ratchet handed me a bottle of refined energon for the sparkling. "Then shouldn't she be older?"

"No. Arreis (Aries) was sent from Cybertron as soon as she was born… when Elita was offlined." Optimus clenched his servos.

"Oh, Optimus." I breathed. "A newborn in stasis that long? She could have died! What were you thinking?"

"Avalon…" Ratchet said in a warning tone. The sparkling made soft sounds as she nursed from the bottle.

"She was just born, and you abandoned her?" I felt tears brimming in my optics.

"I did what I thought was best! Losing Elita and being left with Arreis was too much!" Optimus yelled angrily.

"Well you could at least have sent two bots with her as foster parents. Abandonment is not something to take lightly." I snarled as anger began to build. "What kind of father does that. I though Cybertronians held sparklings in reverence since they're so rare!"

"Optimus, Avalon. Enough." Ratchet tried to stop us. I handed the medic Arreis before going up to the Autobot leader and slapping him.

"Maybe it's a good thing that I cant produce a sparkling." I hissed before taking Arreis and leaving the medbay. Arreis whimpered around the bottle and I gently stroked her tiny cheek. "I'll take care of you. Just like the parent you deserve."

"Optimus…" Was all Ratchet said as I entered the main area of the ship where the rest of the Team was spending their time after their missions.

"Is that a sparkling?" Arcee was the first to notice.

"Yes. The one Optimus abandoned the day she was born. Sent off into space, _alone._ " I nodded cradling the dozing femmling close.

"Wait, that's Arreis?" Bulkhead looked at the tiny femme in astonishment. "He told us he sent her off planet for her safety."

"The sparkling is the same size that Bumblebee was when he was a sparkling." Ultra Magnes stated.

~How do you know what size I was as a sparkling?~ the scout looked at the Commander curiously.

"I knew your creators." the mech replied before walking off. Grimlock came over and sniffed Arreis. He gave a quite chuff.

"She's Prime's." I replied. He growled. "Don't worry. Arreis will be getting the proper love and care from someone who will give her what she needs."

Grimlock nudged my shoulder before walking off.

I looked down at the sleeping sparkling and sighed. What did I just do? Shaking my helm, I went to my quarters and sat on my berth. It must have been dark out, because the lights kicked on and the whirr of the generators could be heard. I was about to lay Arreis down on my mattress when a knock sounded on the door. Rising, I opened the door and looked down to see Ratchet. Not saying anything, I moved and the medic entered the room. My door closed with a hiss and Ratchet placed his medical kit on my berth. He motioned for me to lay Arreis down, and I complied. Nothing was said between us as he unswaddled her and did a very thorough scan. A resounding bang came from the room next to mine and Ratchet sighed.

"What you said really hurt him." Ratchet didn't look at me as he repaired any injuries that weren't that important for immediate care.

"It was my emotions that took over. I've always been the mother figure back home." I sighed.

"You left a servo shaped mark on his faceplates." Ratchet deadpanned.

"Well, he shouldn't have abandoned her. No matter what his intentions were. Arreis was too young to be alone." I replied. Ratchet sighed.

"While I agree with you. You do not know the whole story." Ratchet closed his kit and reswaddled Arreis.

"Then enlighten me." I sat on the berth and crossed my arms. Ratchet picked up Arreis and sat next to me.

"I had to do an emergency removal, on the middle of the battlefield. Optimus had begged Elita to stay at the base since she was carrying the last sparkling, but she was too stubborn. Megatron was there as well, worried for his sister." I stared at the medic.

"Elita was Megatron's sister?"

"Yes. He didn't know it was Starscream who blew the hole in Elita's chassis. All fighting ceased that day as Optimus and Megatron both agreed to send Arreis off planet so she did not have to know the ravages of war. They also agreed that once the war was over, the remaining leader would search for her and raise her in the best way possible. Megatron promised Optimus that if he encountered Arreis' pod, that he was return her to her sire." Ratchet looked at the sleeping sparkling.

"So the son of a bitch isn't that evil on the inside." I scoffed.

"Only when it comes to his family and sparklings. Megatron knows that Decepticon ranks are no place for a sparkling." Ratchet gave me a pointed look.

"Damn." I vented realizing what I did. "I really fucked up then. Me and jumping to conclusions."

I rose to my peds. Ratchet followed suit and looked at Arreis in his arms.

"Go talk to him. He's really angry with himself more so than you." Ratchet placed a servo on my shoulder briefly before leaving my room with the Sparkling.

"Alright." I murmured leaving my room and going to the door that is left of mine. Taking a deep vent, I gently rapped my knuckles on the metal surface.

"Who is it?" came the reply.

"Its me. Can we talk?" I asked rubbing my arms. There was no reply as the door slid open and Optimus was standing off to the side. Silently I walked in, very away of the elder Prime staring at me. "Optimus, I…"

"Avalon, I heard everything." Optimus cut me off.

"But I'm the one who jumped to conclusions." I defended.

"That may be so, but you are right. Arreis was too young to be sent away like that. Megatron and I both realized that too late." Optimus walked over to the berth against the wall and sat down. "We were too grief stricken to think clearly as we both sent the pod off planet."

I hesitantly moved over to his side.

"I'm sorry for slapping you so hard it left a handprint." I got on my kneeplates in front of him and took his servos in mine. "I had no right as your subordinate to do that."

No response.

"I'll be in my quarters. Ratchet is watching Arreis for a little while." I made to rise and drop his servos, but they held onto mine.

"Please. Do not leave me." Optimus pulled me close and our lip plates connected. This kiss held an urgency and need I had never experienced before. As the kiss deepened, my mind became befuddled.


	16. Project Predacon

I was woken up by loud crying resonating through my ship. As I made to get up and investigate, I was held back by an arm around my waist. A very large arm, around my Prime form's torso, while the Sun Saber was no on my backstrut. Peeking over my shoulder, I saw a sleeping Optimus. Confused I began to look for my sword when I saw a band of metal around my wrist of the same color and markings, as well as the markings from my talisman that made up my double edged sword. The crying grew louder making me snap back to my objective. Gently removing Optimus' arm, I stood up and noticed some plating with my colors was on the floor. A bright blush covered my entire face as my frame began to heat up. A draft of air made certain parts of my frame cold, so I scooped up the plating and put it back where it belonged. I peeked at Optimus and saw he was missing his codpiece.

"Fuck." I hissed with a groan as I left the room and began the walk of shame back to my quarters next door.

"Avalon." Ratchet's voice made me freeze in my place. There was that crying again.

"Morning Ratchet." I put on a fake smile and turned to face the medic.

"Armor scratched, walking on the tips of your peds back to your rooms. I don't want to know." the medic sighed. "Arreis has been crying for over an hour and I can't get her to be quiet while I work."

"I'll take her." I took the screaming sparkling and held her close. She soon quieted down and a relieved vent escaped the medic. "Go do whatever it is you were doing."

"Thank you." Ratchet nodded. I looked at Arreis who had big bright optics regarding me in curiosity.

"I know something that will cheer you up." I cooed at her, walking past my quarters and to a section of the ship I never let anyone go in. "Now, how about a song?"

Arreis babbled and flailed her arms around.

As I was about to start singing, a clang came from the main area of the ship and shouts.

"What is it now?" I groaned. Arreis giggled and I gave her a small smile while leaving my sanctuary and following the sounds of arguing.

"What were you thinking soldier?" Ultra Magnus growled, looking down at Wheeljack with a glare.

"I was thinking, Bulk would catch that lob." the finned wrecker replied. I leaned against the wall with Arreis watching curiously.

"Allow me to make myself clear. As Optimus Primes second in command, I have no intention of tolerating Wrecker behavior." the mech shouted. Arreis began to fuss, but I quieted her down before walking between the two mechs.

"Ladies, you're both beautiful, Arcee is the drop dead gorgeous one, and I'm the sexiest of all. But need I remind you that I am the Second in Command?" I glared more at Ultra Magnus than Wheeljack. "Jackie was just trying to have some fun."

"You are on maternal leave." Ultra Magnus said.

"Like Hell I am." I spat. "Just because I am taking most of the responsibility for Arreis care, does not mean I am staying at base like a den mother."

"Ava has a point." Wheeljack smirked. With my free arm, I smacked the back of the shorter mech's helm.

"Ma'am, I will not condone a caregiver to leave their ward behind to go fight." Ultra Magnus glared right into my optics. "Anyone who takes the responsibility of raising a sparkling is forbidden to fight."

"Is that so?" I snarled handing Arreis to Arcee. "Let me show you what a _MOTHER_ can do when pissed."

"Ohh, bitch fight." Sideswipe snickered.

"This is gonna be good." Sunstreaker replied.

"Should we be worried? Especially since Optimus isn't here to hold Dawn back?" Jack asked.

"Ultra Magnus, tell me. Optimus has agreed to reclaim his role as father. Does he have to stay behind at base to care for Arreis?" I circled the Commander.

"No. He is our leader." came the response. "Until the sparkling is old enough, you have to watch over it."

Ultra Magnus calling Arreis and it sent me over the edge.

"Did you just call her, _it_?" I clenched my servo into a fist and my visor retracted as my white optics flashed.

"Arcee, take Arreis out of the room. Bumblebee, the kids as well." Ratchet ordered.

"I…" Ultra Magnus couldn't find his words.

"No one calls a baby an it!" I growled, almost like a feral cat. "Especially my baby."

"The sparkling is not yours!" Ultra Magnus snapped.

"I'm the stepmother!" I screamed. "Elita-One was murdered in cold energon, by Starscream. I'm the one who stepped up to be the mother figure. I'm the one who Optimus chose to help raise her!"

"You took the sparkling from him." Ultra Magnus shouted.

"A minor misconception. We worked out the details last night." I spat.

"Avalon." Came Wheeljack and Bulkhead's warning tones.

"Stay out of this." I ordered.

"Do not speak to them that way." Ultra Magnus backhanded me.

Silence.

"He's in for it now!" Sideswipe cackled.

"Did you just hit a Prime?" I lightly touched the dented metal. "You hit a Prime!"

"Ratchet, should I go wake Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"It's too late for that." The medic sighed. "Besides, he investigating Decepticon activity."

"Fire with fire!" I reeled back and punched Ultra Magnus square in the jaw. "No one hits me."

I spat a little energon that had ended up in my mouth from the slap onto the floor.

"Remember your place, _Captain._ " I spun on my heel and met up with Arcee who looked at me worried.

"Optimus isn't going to be happy." she said handing me a babbling Arreis.

"Ha! Ultra Magnus got downgraded to Captain!" Sideswipe chortled while Sunstreaker just laughed.

"Enough." Ironhide hit the two over the head.

I headed back towards the berth rooms and saw that Optimus was gone. He must have gone out on a mission when I was in the Cage room. Sighing heavily, I went to my room and placed Arreis on the berth while I looked in the huge mirror. Sure enough, my armor was scratched in placed, especially at my hips and inner thighs. So, I finally lost it? Wouldn't Pops and Ironass be please. Note the sarcasm. Looking to the side, I saw the repaint stall in my washroom. Giving Arreis a glance, I saw she was sleeping, so I stepped into the repaint stall and chose a white with heavy metallic flake for my base color, and kept with the heavy metallic flake gold for my secondary color. Instead of flames, this time I went with gentle swirls and edging. A soft ding came from the clear coat sprayer when it had finished protecting the paint. Once I was completely dry, I left the stall and inspected my armor. No more scratches. Just the dent on my faceplate. Now I know how Optimus felt yesterday.

"Hey, Avalon." A knock on my door caught my attention.

"Yes, Bulkhead?" I picked up Arreis and opened the door.

"You might want to come back to the main room." he began to walk off. I closed my door and followed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Optimus found something." the green mech replied.

"A fossil?" I paused in the doorway when I saw the beastly metal skull.

"Predacon remains." Optimus replied. His optics narrowed in on the dent. A strange poking feeling came from my spark. I 'poked' back and Optimus shuddered?

"I know a little about Palentology, but my majors are in Geology, Archeology and Anthropology. But this is something, entirely out of this world. Pun intended." I moved Arreis to one arm and picked up the skull. I scanned the skull and looked at the layers of stone. "Strange, these remains date back to the early Mesozoic Era, late Triassic Period."

"Woah. How can you tell?" Miko asked.

"Optimus, take Arreis." I handed the sleeping femmling to him and held the skull in both servos. I pointed to one layer of stone and showed it to the kids. "This dark layer here is coal. Thanks to the quick calculations of my processor, I was able to do a guestimate on the radiometric dating of the coal. I could have maybe carbon dated it, but what's the fun in that?"

"Avalon's knowledge of Earth's Geological history may prove useful." Ratchet hummed.

"But I'm going to have to download Paleontological information for this to be easier. The age of the remains was just a rough estimate." I placed the skull down and moved to one of the computers. "Give me a few hours, and I'll be a Paleontologist."

"Autobots, we are going to become Beast Hunters." Optimus declared. I glanced over my shoulder at the rest of the team.

"Predacons went extinct on Cybertron. What are they doing here?" Smokescreen asked. Ratchet moved to a free computer and inserted a chip of sorts.

"From our historical texts." Ratchet replied.

"Woah." I looked at the images.

"But those look like metal versions of creature from Greek Mythology and Medieval literature." Jack said.

"Not Dinosaurs." Raf added. Grimlock chuffed.

"Well, there has to be an explanation." I turned back to my computer and removed a cable before attaching it to the back of my head.

"It would stand to reason that Predacons did in fact walk upon this earth in ancient times." Optimus turned to the children. "As they seem to be the basis for much of human kind's folklore. Illustrating once again that the pasts of Earth and Cybertron are inexplicably linked."

As I pressed the download button on the computer, my body became rigid and my optics became unseeing as all the information slowly trickled into my processor. For hours I stood there until the download finished. Just in time too, because Agent Fowler entered my ship talking about more Decepticon sightings. Arreis began to fuss and I took her from Optimus after removing the cable and taking a bottle of sparkling energon from Ratchet. As the femmling nursed, I listened to Fowler. Optimus had the wreckers team up, and placed me in charge. Wheeljack and Bulkhead cheered while Ultra Magnus glared at me. While I settled Arreis in a homemade crib, I overheard Ultra Magnus ask Optimus about kilts.

"A kilt is a knee-length non-bifurcated skirt-type garment, with pleats at the back, originating in the traditional dress of Gaelic men and boys in the Scottish Highlands." I recited inspecting the Sun Saber after finding out how to equip it from the talisman.

"Avalon, I believe it best if you wielded the Forge instead of the Sun Saber." Optimus gestured to the relic.

"I won't need it. But if you wish for me to carry it, I will." I felt Ultra Magnus watching me with discontent as I picked up the hammer and placed it on my back. A warm feeling came from my spark and I placed a light kiss on Optimus' cheek. "See ya later."

"Be careful." Optimus nodded as the three mechs and I walked through the groundbridge.


	17. Chain Of Command

"I wish we could have taken one of the cruisers from my ship." I muttered leaning against the back wall of Ultra Magnus' ship.

"They would have been faster." Wheeljack agreed.

"Soldiers, keep your opinions to yourselves." Ultra Magnus ordered.

"I'm not a soldier. I'm a fucking spec ops leader." I scoffed. "You should do well to remember that, _Captain_."

"You told him!" Sideswipes voice snickered from a back pocket.

"Shut up." Sunstreaker growled at his twin.

"Alright you two, get out here." I pinched the bridge of my nose: cause I have one in this form, and sighed. The silver and gold colored twins sheepishly slid out of the pocket and bowed their heads.

"We didn't like being stuck Dinobot sitting. So we left Ironass to do it." Sunstreaker defended.

"As soon as we land, I'm calling for a groundbridge to send you two scouts back to base." Ultra Magnus turned to the twins after putting the ship on autopilot.

"Disregard that. He's being a bitch. We could use the extra set of servos." I received high fives from the brothers before they sat on the floor against the wall.

"Why do you do that?" Ultra Magnus demanded.

"Because for one, they are from my dimension, so they only follow my orders. Optimus knows that and whenever we are in _**MY**_ ship, I'm the one in charge. Outside of that, Optimus makes the rules." I got in the mech's face. "This mission will make me decide if I have to knock you down to Sargent. So you better mind your Ps and Qs, _Soldier._ "

"Damn she's good." Sideswipe chortled.

 _ **Time Skip…**_

Ultra Magnes' ship landed and we all gathered on the platform. Bulkhead seemed really nervous, most likely due to the fact that the Wrecker leader and I were at each other's throats. Ultra Magnus started giving orders while I just rolled my optics and walked off with Wheeljack following behind me. The twins activated their battle masks and ran after us. As we got closer to the edge of the cliff, I picked up my pace. The four of us jumped with a shout from me.

"Yeehaaw!" I sounded like a true Kentuckian. While the three mechs climbed down, I took advantage of my flight thrusters. Rocks fell on our heads and we looked up.

"Jackie, Ultra Magnus wants us to…" Bulkhead tried to stop us.

"Bla, bla, bla. He's not in charge. Princess hot here is." Wheeljack jerked his head in my direction. I wanted to hit him for the nickname but I looked down and shushed everyone. Below us were five guards.

"Wrecker fact number seventeen." Wheeljack looked at Bulkhead.

"Guards never look up." the green mech replied before losing his footing and sending some rocks falling. When they landed on the ground, the drones looked up.

"No witnesses." I said powering off my thrusters and falling with the Forge in one servo and the Sun Saber in the other. The twins and Wheeljack fell with me.

"This is so much fun." Sideswipe laughed. He and Sunstreaker each took a drone. Wheeljack took one, and I took the last two. When we finished, my drones were either pancakes or vertically halved.

"Good work, boys." I smiled at them.

"Its what speed and stealth do!" the twins smirked up at me. More drones came out and we all groaned.

"Scrap." Wheeljack activated his battle mask, while the twins switched their peds for wheels.

"I suggest you two get your lazy asses down here." I shouted mainly to Ultra Magnus. As the drones opened fire on us, I activated my battle mask and charged forward.

"Just like Shanghai!" Sideswipe laughed.

"You and I remember that quite differently." I replied slamming some drones into the ground with the Forge. Others were sliced and or diced by the Sun Saber. Finally Bulkhead and Magnus jumped down and helped. "Bout time."

"That's why we wait for cover." Magnus growled.

"Shut up." I rolled my optics. Wheeljack turned around and deactivated his mask. Then a knocking came from his chassis.

"Aw bolts." he opened his chestplates and out popped Miko.

"Shit." The twins' lowered their swords.

"Uh." Bulkhead glanced at Magnus.

"Mother fucker!" I smacked the back of Wheeljack's head.

"Forgot you were in there kid." he placed Miko on some rocks.

"At least this time I didn't heave on any floor mats." she suddenly gagged and covered her mouth.

"Don't!" I reached into my subspace and brought out some Pepto-Bismol. "Here. I always carry it. Helps in my small form."

"Thanks." she took a dose and gave the bottle back to me. I put the pink bottle back and clipped the forge and the Sun Saber to my back.

"And could have possibly compelled you to bring the native?" Magnus shouted. Wheeljack looked at him blankly. "Are your circuits intact soldier?"

"Prime said for Prime to lead the Wreckers on this one. I thought he meant all of them." Wheeljack looked at the girl.

"God and Primus combined, this bunch is worse than Leadfoot, Topspin, and Roadbuster!" I groaned rubbing my temples.

"And they were a handful." Sunstreaker admitted.

"Why do you think they stayed with the Xanthium?" Sideswipe drawled.

"Listen, Wheeljack. I understand that Miko is a Wrecker by your standards. But I don't condone bringing untrained humans on missions that certainly involve combat." I calmly placed a servo on the white, green, red, and gray mech's shoulder.

"But you fought, when you were still human!" Miko complained.

"I had military training before I actually fought. When I lost my eye, I was fueled on anger and adrenaline. Along with my redneck half." I reminded the girl. "Growing up, I was trained on how to use guns. As well as how to defend myself."

"Are you mocking your commanding officer?" Magnus demanded.

"Wouldn't think of it. The kid's a full blown wrecker." Wheeljack looked at Bulkhead. "Isn't that right, Bulkhead?"

"Well…" he tried to say. I sighed again.

"I'm too old for this childish shit." I closed my optics. "Look, while you figure this out. I'm going to do some Geology."

While we ventured into the cave, Miko began picking up rocks and asking. Luckily, Magnus took care of answering her while I sped up ahead and began to inspect the stone. I heard slight arguing behind me, and turned to see Wheeljack looking pissed while the twins whispered to each other. Most likely about pranks to pull on Magnus. Bulkhead looked upset and was talking to Miko. I made to go over and ask what's wrong, when the cave shook and Miko fell into Bulkhead's servo. A growl came from the cave entrance, and the energon drained from my face.

"W-what was that?" my voice became small.

"What ever it is. It's big." Wheeljack replied.

"No shit." The twins scurried behind me and hugged my torso scared.

"And it's coming fast." the katana wielding mech added. A giant beast came running around the corner and Magnus narrowed his optics.

"The Predacon." he growled. "Lets roll."

"For once, I'll listen to ya." I removed the twins from my torso and ran before transforming and speeding past the mechs.

.::How in the hell are you so fast for a pickup truck?::. Sideswipe asked.

.:: Now is not the time!::. Magnus chided.

"I'm gonna die!" I screamed when a fireball grazed my smokestacks. Up ahead I saw a tunnel going off to the side. Scared as hell, I took a sharp turn and almost flipped before entering the dark tunnel. The Predacon got stuck and fired a fireball, which hit my bumper.

"Accelerate!" Magnus ordered.

"My ass is on fire!" I yelled skidding into a cavern and transforming.

"More like your ass is smokin'!" Sideswipe teased. Sunstreaker smacked his twin upside the head.

"That rock won't hold it forever. We need to call base for backup and to get Avalon medical aid." Magnus looked at the tunnel.

"Wreckers don't call for backup." Wheeljack said cockily. Bulkhead and Magnus looked at him.

"My ass has been burnt to a crisp!" I winced. Damn it. It hurts to move.

"What he means to say is we can't get a comm signal this far underground." Bulkhead tried to cover up. He placed Miko on a rock. "Miko, I need to get you out of here. You're going to have to climb."

"But I wanna help." she defended.

"And you will." Magnus approached her. "Your mission is to get to my ship and contact Optimus Prime."

"Yes Sir!" she saluted before climbing her way out. The Predacon roared.

"So uh…" Bulkhead looked to me for guidance.

"We make our stand." I drew the Sun Saber and tossed Ultra Magnus the Forge. "You can borrow it for this time only."

"Ava, you're not fighting with the Sun Saber. Use your cannons. You're a dead shot with them." Sunstreaker pushed me behind the group. It hurt to walk backwards. "Besides, you're in no condition to be running or jumping right now."

"He's right." Sideswipe nodded.

"Fine. Ultra Magnus, take the lead." I sheathed the Sun Saber and transformed my servos into my cannons.

Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and the twins went and his while Magnus and I stood in the center of the cavern. As the Predacon came out into the open, I lifted my cannons and Magnus the Forge. The beast charged us and Magnus hit him back. He ordered us to open fire and the mechs jumped out while a hum came from my cannons. My visor darkened as crossfire symbol appeared and locked onto the Predacon. The boom was deafening as my cannons fired and sent the Predacon flying back. The twins smirked at me while the others gave me shocked looks while I charged another shot. Bulkhead was thrown into Magnus leaving Jackie, the twins, and I were the last ones standing. Wheeljack climbed onto a ledge and caught the beast's attention. As it began to build a fire blast, the mech threw a grenade and it landed in the Predacon's mouth. Well almost. It hit it out of the way. The explosive bounced around the room and landed near my peds.

"Oh no." I choked on scared tears as the green circle became red.

"Aw scrap." Wheeljack's face fell.

"Sun Shine!" the twins shouted as the grenade went off and sent me flying. Pain erupted all over as I was thrown into the wall and buried in rubble.

"Ugh." I groaned as I blinked dust from my optics. I heard the Predacon leave and soon the others were digging their way out. Pain encased my body making it impossible to move.

"Avalon!" Bulkhead shouted.

"O-over here!" I yelled. Silence before the rocks were removed.

"Prime's gonna kill us!" Sideswipe had a panicked look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Ultra Magnus rounded on the twins.

"Optimus sent us to protect The Rising Sun." Sunstreaker glared at the Wrecker leader. "But now she's a mangled mess thanks to Sparky here."

"It was an accident." Wheeljack defended.

"Look, the Predacon is loose and Miko is out there!" Bulkhead reminded everyone before running off.

"Magnus, since you're the second largest bot here, you get to carry Prime." Sunstreaker motioned towards me and the blue mech sighed in frustration as the other three ran after Bulkhead.

"Lets get you back to base." Magnus placed the forge on his back and I noted that the Sun Saber returned to being the talisman around my wrist. I groaned as he picked me up before blacking out.


	18. Unexpected News

"What do you mean a grenade landed next to her?" A voice shouted.

"Wheeljack threw a grenade at the Predacon who knocked it out of the way and it bounced around before it landed by her peds. She would have been able to jump out of the way, had the Predacon not fried her aft." Sunstreaker explained.

"At least she didn't bump down Magnus to Sargent." Sideswipe added.

"That's the least of our problems. When Optimus returns. He's not going to be happy." Ratchet huffed.

' _Dawn Avalon Prime Summers.'_ a gentle voice I knew all too well said.

'Solus. Its been a while. Almost a year now.' I looked around the darkness and saw her standing there with a small smile.

' _It has. I also apologize for missing your birthday.'_ she walked up to me and I knelt. ' _Do not bow, sister._ '

'But.' I was cut off by her giving me a hug. It was one that meant something was wrong. 'Solus, what's going on?'

' _All traces of your humanity is gone. You'll never be able to wear clothing again. Your smaller form has faded away and become just your Prime body now._ ' Solus Prime broke the hug and placed her servos on my shoulders.

'I still have my holoform.' I reminded her, trying to at least make this into a good thing. 'And, I wont have to worry about being squished if I lose contact with the Sun Saber.'

' _About that…_ ' she looked at the relic resting around my wrist.

'Primus. Don't tell me. It's been destroyed.' I groaned.

' _No. I'm afraid you have to choose if it will be a great sword like the Star Saber or the Double Bladed sword like Sentinel/yours._ ' she tapped the relic on my wrist and it changed into two separate weapons. The double sword or the original Sun Saber. ' _It will still be the Sun Saber, but its appearance will be the only thing different about it. Don't worry, it'll still glow when you use Matrixial power._ '

I looked at the two floating weapons. It was hard. I was a near expert at the double bladed sword, but the Great Sword was more traditional.

'Everyone knows I'm not one to be by the book and traditional.' I wrapped my servo around the double bladed sword.

' _You have chosen the Primax Blade and its shield that turns into the Cosmic-Rust Gun._ ' Solus waved her servos and the Sun Saber's true form merged with the double bladed weapon as a shield I knew all too well appeared on my back like a pair of wings.

'I'm not going to need a bigger alt-mode am I?' I asked as the Primax Blade transformed down back into a bracelet.

' _No, dear sister. Now I must go. Our brothers and even Optimus give their well wishes and congratulations on your miracle sparkbonding with the Prime. Elita is to thank by giving her blessing._ ' Solus gave me one last hug before fading away. Light flooded my vision and I bolted upright with a gasp.

"Widowed mates can rebond if the fallen mate approves!" I vented heavily as I finally took note of the shocked and confused Autobots.

"What are you talking about?" Smokescreen was the first to break the silence.

"Solus visited me. She and the other Original Primes from back home, including the Optimus from there bade me a congratulations on sparkbonding with this Optimus. Saying that Arreis' mother Elita-One blessed our union." I looked at a wide opticed Optimus. "So that was the poke from before the mission."

"Avalon, how are you staying in your Prime form." Arcee motioned to my body. "We removed the Sun Saber from your wrist and then that shield after it appeared."

"I lost the last of what showed I had once been human. My small form. Now all I have is my nose. But then again, I guess that comes from being from a dimension where cybertronians actually have noses." I rubbed the back of my helm. "How did I get so repaired so quick?"

"It happened when the shield appeared. Which is something I've never seen before." Ironhide picked it up and was about to push the button that turned it into the Cosmic-Rust Gun.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTTON!" I shouted jumping off the berth and snatching the shield from him. "Do you want to reduce everyone into a pile of rust?"

"Avalon." Optimus placed a servo on me shoulderplating. "What are you talking about?"

"This shield is far worse than Cybonic Plague." I looked at everyone with a serious expression. "It transforms into the Cosmic-Rust Gun that was once wielded by the Sentinel Prime from back home."

"Wait. You have both that Bastard's weapons now? He nearly destroyed Ironhide, had you not of taken the shots to your chest. Thank Primus you were still fleshy and the prosthetics were easily and quickly replaced." Sunstreaker crossed his arms.

"Wait, you survived Cosmic-Rust?" Ultra Magnus looked at me shocked.

"If I survived the Fallen ripping off my arms, I can survive practically anything." I crossed my arms defiantly.

"We can discuss matters more later. I have to make sure my patient is at full working compasicty." Ratchet shooed everyone out of the Medbay, save for Optimus and Arreis.

"Avalon." Optimus came up with a squirming and babbling Arreis in his arms. "When Ultra Magnus carried you in. I was very worried."

"He nearly maimed the twins, had that shield not appeared." Ratchet noted scanning me. Arreis grew bored in her Sire's arms and made a lunge for me. It was so unexpected that the mechs were too slow, but an invisible force took over and I dove for the sparkling.

"I've got you, my little Warrior." I cooed to her in a voice that was mine and not at the same time. Arreis giggled as I stood up holding her securely. "Optimus, Sweetspark. You need to be more attentive to our sparkling."

That wasn't my voice this time.

"E-Elita?" Prime stammered.

"Only for a moment. I was the one who guided Avalon to our dimension. From the moment she joined the Autobots in the other dimension, I knew she was perfect for you as a mate, and a mother for Arreis." I/Elita said. "Cherish her and the son that is developing. Farewell, Optimus Prime."

"Good-bye, Elita." Optimus had a hurt expression that soon changed to shock when he processed the word developing son.

"I pregnant/Avalon's sparked!?" Our combined shouts drew everyone back into the medbay.

"Wait. We're going to be uncles?" the twins had excited expressions on their faceplates. "Oh the pranks!"

"Who's the Sire?" Came Ultra Magnus' oblivious question.

"Optimus, this could prove even more dangerous now that Predacons are involved. If both your sparklings are going to survive, I'm afraid that Avalon will have to stay here at base. From now on." Ratchet looked at both of us.

"I'm pregnant." was all I could manage to say.

"Could explain the mood swings." Smokescreen muttered. My optic twitched as I took out my bent wrench and threw it at the blue and yellow rookie.

~Well, we better avoid her when she's near something easily thrown.~ Bee whirred.

"I'm going to take my weapons and go lay down." I held Arreis on my hip while I placed the shield on my back and the Primax Blade bracelet on my wrist.

As soon as I left the medbay, I was picked up by a giant tail. A laughed escaped me and Arreis as Grimlock licked my cheekplates. Green slobber dripped from my face onto Arreis' helm. I wiped what I could off and flicked it at the T-rex. One thing I noted was how careful he was being around my torso. So he knew then. I raised an optic at him and he sniffed to make his point. Right, sensitive nose can smell hormones. But its weird that after only a day since having…. Sex with Optimus, I'm already having the mood swings. If its like this now. It's gonna get worse. I internally groaned as Grimlock carried Arreis and I to my quarters. When I entered my room, I noted that the wall had been removed and now Optimus and I rooms were joined together. How long was I out? Shaking my helm, I saw that I was filthy and covered in scratches and chipped paint.

"They fix my body, but not my paint?" I huffed. Arreis giggled and slapped her tiny servos against my chassis. It was then I noted she was covered in dust. "Now why is my little Bugaboo all dirty? Did Uncle Hidey let you play in the dirt outside?"

"It was me." Optimus said entering from the door where his room used to be.

"We're going to have to get that one sealed or something." I pointed out heading towards the wash racks. I was stopped by a pair of arms.

"What are my femmes doing?" Optimus nuzzled my neck before ticking Arreis' stomach.

"Getting a shower." I leaned into the embrace before sneakily slipping my peds behind one of his and swiping it out from under him. "We'll see you in a bit."

"Femmes." Optimus chuckled as I closed the doors to the washroom.

"Bath time!" I carefully tossed Arreis in the air. Since her arrival, she's grown quite a bit. Must be hitting a growth spurt now that she's no longer in stasis. A lot has happened in the past seventy-two hours since her arrival. "Now, strawberry or vanilla?"

I held up a pink bottle of strawberry scented car soap and a vanilla scented bottle.

"Staba!" she squealed. My smile brightened at her attempt of speaking.

"Strawberry it is!" I turned on the water and grabbed a large metal tub and filled it with soapy warm water, while my shower water was near scalding. "Scrub a dub in the tub."

Laughter and squeals of joy could be heard from the two of us as we cleaned up.

"Mum, mum, mum." Arreis clapped her servos as I picked her up and held her out from me as I stood in the dryer stall.

"My Bugaboo is growing up so fast!" I cooed making the sparkling giggle. Once we were both dry, I moved to the painting rack and placed her out of the way as I got repainted in the white and gold colors and markings. I looked at the plain silver sparkling and got an idea. One thing I noticed was her audio fins had been shifting back and forming into a pony tail.

"Is everything alright in there?" Optimus knocked on the door.

"Yes!" I replied putting the sparkling in the paint stall and having it paint her pink. Her visor was covered in paint so once she had a clear coat on and it was dry, I removed it for good. "Don't you look like a little angel now! Let's go show Daddy."

"Da!" She squealed lifting her arms up. I scooped her up and left the wash room.

"Oh Optimus~" I sang. The red and blue mech looked up and his jaw dropped. "I thought I would give her pink coloring, since those were her carrier's."

"She's so beautiful." Optimus took her from my arms and hugged her close.

"Da!" the femmling smacked her tiny servos against his face.

"Did she just…" words failed him.

"She was saying Mum, mum, mum in the wash racks and her version of Strawberry is Staba." I nodded. Optimus smiled and tossed her in the air. She laughed and giggled when she was caught. Optimus wrapped an arm around my torso and pulled me close, locking lip plates with me.

"I love you, all three of you." Optimus placed the servo around me on my abdomen to include our barely there son.

"Arreis, and Orion Pax." I sighed happily placing my servo over his.

"Orion Pax?" Optimus raised an optic ridge and I giggled.

"After his daddy." I laid my helm on his shoulder and caressed a dozing Arreis' cheek.

"Our family." Optimus led me to the single huge berth in the room and we all laid there together.


	19. Halloween

"What do you think of my costume?" Miko asked as I entered the main part of the human base. We were having a Halloween get together there. The Japanese girl was dressed as a Ninja.

"Impressive." Jack was dressed as a Mad Doctor.

"You look great Raf." I complimented the youngest of the three humans, he was dressed as Albert Einstein.

"AH!" The kids screamed when they saw me. My normal white and gold paint was replaced by black and purple, along with some rusted and broken metal I salvaged from a scrap yard. I was 'dressed' as a zombie Cybertronian.

"What is it?!" Their guardians came running in.

~Terrorcon!~ Bee whirred.

"STOP! It's me!" I pulled off some of the scrap metal to show a normal me underneath. "It's just a costume!"

"How can we be sure?" Arcee growled.

"Would a Zombie be hugging their torso to protect their unborn child?" I challenged.

"She has you there." Bulkhead lowered his weapons and I relaxed.

"What is all that noise… Ah!" Ratchet screeched like a girl when he saw me.

"IS something the matter, old friend?" Optimus, disguised as a Terrorcon as well appeared behind him. When the medic saw the Prime and Arreis disguised similar to me, he actually fainted.

"Did Doc just glitch?" Wheeljack came in looking like Ironman.

 **Time Skip…**

"Avalon. With everyone unavailable, and Ultra Magnes and Wheeljack not responding. I'm reluctantly sending you to search for them." Ratchet said as I wiped the water from my faceplates.

"But I thought I was on base arrest till Orion was born." I was confused.

"It should still be early enough for you to fight and not lose the sparkling." Ratchet entered some coordinates into the groundbridge and it powered on.

"At least I get to properly stretch my legs." I smiled and equipped the Primax Blade and the Cosmic Shield.

"Be careful." Ratchet warned.

"When am I not?" I smirked running through before he could reply. When I came out the other side, I saw Wheeljack out cold and Ultra Magnus getting his servo crushed by a spiky looking mech. Growling, I tightened grip on the Primax Blade and listened for a chance to jump in.

"And here I was just beginning to tolerate ya." Wheeljack weakly smiled at the Captain. I saw the unknown mech walking towards the Forge.

"It's been an honor serving beside you, Soldier." Ultra Magnus grunted in pain. The mech approached Magnus while holding the Forge. Silently, I crept towards the mech. Then he snapped the Forge in half. "Prepare to Perish." the mech said in a British accent. Before I could lunge, Optimus appeared.

"Avalon, what are you doing here?" Optimus asked.

I twirled the Primax Blade in one servo as I brought the Cosmic Shield around front.

"Back up." I replied.

"Help Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack." Optimus ordered bringing out a Gatling Gun.

"Fine." I put my weapons away and ran over to a groaning Magnus. "He really did a number on you."

"The sparkling.." he vented.

"Orion is fine. You're not." I pulled a mesh bandage out of my subspace and wrapped the destroyed apendage.

Then I grabbed Wheeljack and dragged him over to the Captain. Optimus picked them up after burying the mech in rubble. I grabbed all the fragments of the Forge and held them close as we flew out of the cavern. The mech followed and transformed into the Predacon. Cursing, we dodged his attacks and flew into a groundbridge before we got fried. An hour after our return to the human base, Ultra Magnus woke up as Ratchet started repairs on his damaged servo. I stayed by my self sitting on my knees with the remains of the Forge in front of me. Arreis came crawling over as I held my servos over the relic. They glowed a soft gold as I used the mystical energy of my Matrix to try and repair the Forge. After the two hundredth try, I broke down sobbing. Arreis didn't know what to do and crawled over to the shattered relic and placed her tiny servo on it. Pink light emitted from her point of contact with the relic and I watched in awe as it was repaired.

"Arreis, sweetie. How?" I was speechless as I picked up the hammer.

"Afa Tron, Auntie hamer." she replied. So innocent and yet so smart.

"Avalon, did she…?" Optimus picked up his daughter and looked at the relic in me servos. I wordlessly nodded.


	20. Minus Three And A Half

"Momma!" Arreis shouted toddling towards me when I came into the main room, and she was much taller and slimmer too. "She's walking already? It's not even been a month!"

"Being in stasis for so long, has paused her growth. Now that she is no longer in it, Arreis is catching up to her proper age. By my calculations. In another week and she will be as tall as your knee joint and more slender." Ratchet handed me a datapad with the information.

"Damn." I vented reading over what he just told me. "Also, it appears that Arreis is taking after Ariel currently."

"I have noticed that as well. How did you know that was Elita's designation before the war?" Ratchet looked at me while stopping in the medbay entrance.

"Because I knew one back home." I deadpanned picking up my step-daughter after subspacing the datapad.

"Right." I had a sheepish look of forgetting before going into the medbay to most likely give Ultra Magnus physical therapy.

"BEEBEE!" Arreis squealed when she spotted the black and yellow scout. He looked upset and I knew why.

~Hey, little Arry!~ Bee tried to put on a happy expression. But the hurt was evident in his large optics. ~Look how big you already are!~

"Why you sad?" she tilted her helm and reached down to the mech. He took her from my arms. A sad smile was on my face as I clicked my radio on in place of my vocalizer and played Black and Yellow to try and cheer him up.

~Really? That song?~ he gave me a blank look.

"Worth a… shot… Champ." I replied using radio clips.

"Momma has radio voice!" Arreis cheered clapping her servos. Bee looked at the femmling before I took that distraction as my chance to attack his sides. His buzz of surprise as I began tickling him drew the others attention as Arreis and I both managed to get him to the ground.

~Stop!~ he whirred in laughter while trying to get away.

"Don't let him escape Commander Arreis!" I winked at the sparkling and she caught on.

"Yor undwer awest, Decptecwon!" She did a mock heroic pose before flopping onto Bee's chassis and everyone burst into laughter.

"What is going on?" Optimus entered the main room and stopped when he saw Arreis, Bee, and I on the floor.

"Pwime! I cawt da Decptecwon Beebee!" Arreis smiled up at her father while I sat there filming through my optics and cracking up.

"I can see that." Optimus was trying his hardest to not smile or laugh till a sound from the squirming and laughing scout made everyone lose it.

"When did Cybertronians learn to fart?!" I fell back rolling and laughing my ass off till I couldn't vent or move. "Oh, we needed that."

"I haven't seen Optimus laugh like that ever." Bulkhead wiped coolant from his optics while holding his middle.

"No seriously, have you guys always been able to fart, of was that just his engine backfiring and it came out his exhaust." I sat up, only for Arreis to jump into my lap.

"It was just his engine." Ratchet entered the room with a smile in our direction. "I hope to see the video you captured."

~You took a video?~ Bee whined.

"And I'm gonna save it to show to all future spouses and sparklings." I stood up with Arreis in my arms and left the room.

~I wish I could tackle you.~ he beeped in annoyance.

"But you can't!" I teased.

 _ **Time Skip: Week Later…**_

"Primes, we have trouble brewing. The Decepticons just staged a smash and dash at the Los Alamos nuclear plant last night, and made off with twenty tons of control rods." Fowler came running into the main room of the smaller base. We had been staying here, while Ironhide and the Twins were doing upgrades and repairs that had been put off.

"This is on you. Chernobyl was one nuclear plant too many." I gave Optimus a pat on his knight like shoulder plating before stalking off with Arreis in my arms.

"Momma, what happened there?" the sparkling looked up at me with her inquisitive optics.

"Scary things involving our enemies the Decepticons. Only in my home dimension. Sides and Sunny were there, while Grimy and the ship were still in space." I replied entering our family's temporary quarters. "But that is a story for when you're older. It's nap time."

"Awe." She pouted as I placed her on her 'toddler' berth and covered her up.

"Want mommy to sing you a lullaby?" I offered. She nodded and I sat on the floor next to her. While she snuggled into her blanket, I began to softly sing _Fields of Gold_ by Celtic Woman. Little did I know, carrying and raising an energetic sparkling toddler had wore me out as well and I ended up falling asleep with my upper body draped across my step-daughter's berth.

A few hours later, I was shaken awake by a hungry Arreis. Groggily, I stood up and held her on my hip as I walked to the main part of the temporary base. I was completely oblivious to being watched by the team and a certain masked Decepticon. When I had finally given my step-daughter her 'sippy cup' of energon, was when I noticed the faceless 'con. A scream escaped me as I drew the Primax blade and hid Arreis from view as I pointed the weapon at Soundwave. My white optics were wide as I began to shake in fear. Arcee stepped closer to me and Arreis reached for her. The blue femme said she would watch Arreis, since as a Prime, I should be there during the interrogation. I went to protest, because of Orion, but she assured me that he wouldn't be able to get free. Eventually, I caved and she went and put Arreis back down for the rest of her nap.

"I'll be back in once this is over." I said as she left the room. Optimus asked the masked mech questions, but only received a remix in response.

"Woah. Optimus Prime, the remix." Miko breathed.

"Oh yeah, how about I wipe that smile off your face!" Bulkhead offered transforming his servo into his wrecking ball.

"Easy." I warned making the stand-down motion with my blade.

"You're armed." he huffed.

"Soundwave, we have treated you fairly. For the sake of the natives of this planet, tell us what Megatron is attempting to build. Before we are forced to rely upon less civil methods of interrogation." Optimus made a slight gesture towards me as I twirled the Primax Blade in one servo, expertly.

"I spent a lot of time with the Ratchet back home, and the Ironhide. Even the Megatron back home feared me, after I ripped his Decepticons apart when I was still human." I examined the small spots of paint I put at the tips of my digits to simulate nail polish. "Even that spider bitch ain't got nothin' on me."

A shrill sound echoed around base, causing the others to hold their helms in pain. I fell to the ground, not holding my audio receptors, but my abdomen. When the sound died down, Optimus help me back up and Ratchet threw his servos in the air.

"Scrap this. Soundwave is no ordinary Cybertronian, inside or out. So I would strongly suggest opening him up so we can have a first hand look at the information recorded on his drives." Ratchet growled. Everyone was taken aback. Including me.

"Damn. Pops only beat the shit out everyone with Wrenches. Maybe Ironass with the wielder, but not this type of sadistic shit." I muttered while holding onto Optimus' arm.

"Uh oh." Arcee said entering the room and seeing writing on the silent mech's visor.

"Alright. He's downloading data!" Bulkhead cheered.

"No. He's deleting it!" I shouted clutching my mate's arm tightly. Soundwave looked at us, me specifically.

"Soundwave superior, Autobots inferior." Came a raspy voice from him before he powered down.

"I… I… I…" was all I managed before darkness clouded my vision and my legs went limp.

"Mommy!" A tiny voice whispered. I opened my optics with a groan and saw a scare Arreis on my chassis.

"What's wrong? How did I get in the room?" I looked around confused.

"Decptecwons are here." it was then I noticed a scratch on her arm and she was shaking. That woke me up good and I jumped to my peds while hiding my relics in my subspace.

"Mommy is gonna put you in her chassis where the sparkling hold is and I need you to stay very still." I instructed as I opened my chestplates and then a small compartment below my crystalized spark. Arreis wordlessly nodded and curled up as I placed her tiny form in the hold. "I'll protect you."

Sounds of combat came from the main room as I barged in with my cannons humming dangerously.

"Avalon, you and Arreis need to get back the your ship!" Ratchet shouted as Laserbeak attached to Soundwave. The silent mech onlined and knocked a charging Bulkhead back.

"He needs to be stopped." I argued as Smokescreen, Bulkhead, and Fowler were knocked out. Soundwave advanced on us and tazed Ratchet while he showed an image of Arreis then a binky while pointing to my midsection.

"Classified." I snarled getting ready to fire my cannons. A sharp pain in the back of my helm caused my body to go limp and I fell into Soundwave's arms. "Damn it."


	21. Persuasion

"Slap my ass and call me a Mule. My head hurts." I groaned trying to rub my forehead when I noticed I couldn't move my body. Opening my optics, I saw that I was strapped down. Ratchet was no where to be seen. "Arreis?"

Panic began to churn my tanks. But then slight movement in my sparkling hold relieves some of that feeling.

'Momma?' came the reply, only in my spark?

'Sweetie, are you alright?' I asked from my spark.

'What happened? You fell and I heard scary voices.' she whimpered. I realized that when I fell, she must have accidentally come into contact with my spark and a parental bond was formed.

'I think the Decepticons have Grandpa Ratchet and I." I tried to calm her with soothing pulses from my spark, while praying that we were freed.

"I see that you are awake, Rising Sun." Megatron sneered entering the room.

"Go fuck Starscream." I spat.

'Don't you dare repeat anything I say.' I warned Arreis through the bond.

"You have quite a vocabulary." Megatron chuckled walking up next to me.

"Comes with teaching a bunch of wreckers Earth's road laws, and from having a Father who was in the Military before me." I tried to pull on my bonds but failed.

"You will not escape." Megatron loomed over me. "Now tell me, _Avalon Prime_. Is it true that the creation of Elita-One is under your care?"

"…"

"I already know the answer. As well as the fact that you are carrying Arreis' half co-creation." Megatron showed me a scan of my body. Two smaller forms were shown within mine. One was larger than the other, as the smaller one was located in my abdomen, while the larger one was in my chassis. "Why have you taken my sister's creation as your own, when you posses one growing within you?"

"Because Starscream killed Elita, and she asked me shortly after I woke up from being mangled by your British pet." I replied emotionlessly. "If family is so important to you, back off."

"You do posses some qualities similar to my sister. Maybe that is why you were blessed by her from the Allspark to sparkbond with my enemy." Megatron walked over to a control panel and typed something. The bonds holding me disappeared and I sat up rubbing my wrists.

"Why are you releasing me, when I could easily attack you?" I asked eyeing the Warlord suspiciously.

"Like you said, family is important to me and I wish to see my sister's creation." Megatron approached me.

'Momma, what's happening?' Arreis' scared voice asked through the bond.

"Show me Arreis." Megatron ordered.

"You can see her. But you won't be touching her." I spat opening my chestplates and then the sparkling hold, taking out my pink daughter. Megatron didn't look at Arreis, he was staring at the Matrix of Leadership from back home. "My optics are up here, Shit-head."

"Mommy, that's a bad word." Arreis clung to my neck cabled after I snapped my chestplates shut.

"She looks like Elita." Megaton hummed stepping back as I stood up from the slab I was on. "But obviously, she thinks you are her carrier."

"Avy is my Step-mommy!" Arreis stuck her tiny glossa out at Megatron and I smiled, proud of my daughter. "You're just a mean buckethead!"

"In due time, Arreis will learn respect." Megatron growled clamping a collar around my neck.

"What the fuck?" I snarled.

"It prevents use of your T-cog." Megatron grabbed my free arm and forced me to follow him.

'Mommy, he's scary. How does he know my real carrier?' Arreis looked at me with watery optics.

'He's your uncle by energon. But does not hold the actual familial title.' I placed a kiss on her helm.

As we walked through the dim lit hallways of the Nemesis. Drones stared at me as we passed and some pointed towards Arreis. The femmling buried her faceplates into my shoulder and began to shake. I rubbed her back soothingly, while also trying to soothe my own fear. Through the bond, I hummed our Lullaby. She eventually relaxed with a tired sigh and dozed off. It was obvious that Megatron was watching the whole thing. I glared at him in response and he looked forward. When we got to the Bridge of the ship, I was forced to stay by Megatron's side. After a while, the Predacon entered the bridge.

"Lord Megatron. I understand that you have brought some accursed Autobots aboard this warship." the Predacon growled. He glared at Arreis and I when he saw my Autobrand.

"Indeed." Megatron turned towards the beastly mech.

"Then I will accomplish with them, what I failed to do with the Prime." the mech transformed his servo into a heat blaster.

"There's more than one Prime, Dumbass." I rolled my optics.

"Predaking, these Autobots are more than prisoners. The femme cares for my late sister's sparkling, while also carrying the next generation. As for the medic, you do wish for Cybertron's restoration. Do you not?" Megatron advanced on the mech. "Our captives usefulness will come to an end. And when that time arrives, I assure you. They will be all yours."

I swallowed dryly at the thought of being brutally ripped apart once Orion was born. One servo rested over my midsection protectively while the other hugged Arreis close.

"I will not offline a carrier." Predaking glared at me before leaving.

"Prime, follow me." Megatron ordered. I had no choice but to comply.

"Where are we going?" I asked, walking behind the Warlord.

"You're needed for persuading a certain medic." Megatron replied as we came upon a door. It opened and I saw Ratchet standing alone in the middle of the room.

"Are you done poking around in my head?" the medic snapped. His optics widened at the sight of Arreis and I. "Avalon, Arreis."

"Gampa!" Arreis perked up at hearing her name. She was awake now. I glanced at Megatron, before running to the medic's side.

"Are you hurt?" I asked looking over Ratchet while Arreis hugged him.

"No." Ratchet only lifted his arms to show the cuffs while Arreis released him from the hug. The medic looked at the Warlord. "You didn't find what you want. Why else would you bring Ava and Arreis here."

"What I want, apparently does not yet exist." Megatron said. "As for the femmes, they are here to persuade you."

"And what is so important that you imprisoned an innocent sparkling and her carrier?!" Ratchet glared.

"We simply want you to finish your work, on the formula for synthetic energon." Megatron tried to sound convincing.

"Even if I were capable, do you think that I would hand _you_ a limitless supply of fuel and ammunition just so you can turn around and use it against the Autobots? I think not." Ratchet turned his back to Megatron. The Warlord grabbed me and held his cannon to my helm. Arreis whimpered and huddled close to my chassis.

"Oh, you miss understand Dearest Ratchet. I intend to use your formula for the purpose of creation! Not Destruction." The warlord didn't let go and smirked a bit when Ratchet turned around and saw the position I was held in. As Megatron went on about how combined with Cybermatter, the Synthen could help restore Cybertron.

Ratchet growled about how helping the very mech who essentially destroyed Cybertron and crushed Bee's voice box was against everything he stood for.

"Then I present you with a choice. Complete your research, or…" Soundwave showed an image of the kids while Megatron warmed up his cannon.

"He's bluffing. Arreis is too important to him. So is Earth." I stomped on Megatron's ped with my sharp heel thruster and spun out of his grasp.

"Why you insolent!" Starscream made a move for me but I grabbed him in a choke hold after tossing Arreis to Ratchet. "Unhand me!"

"Tell Megatron what you did! Tell him that you are the one who blew Elita-One's spark to smithereens!" I tightened my grip.

"What are you going on about? An Autobot killed my sister!" Megatron clenched his servos.

"I spoke with your sister!" I locked optics with the Warlord as silence filled the room. "Elita was trying to get to you to tell you she was sparked, hoping you would end the war."

"Lies! Master please, help me." Starscream pleaded. He choked a bit as I tightened my hold even more.

"How can you possibly talk to the dead?" Megatron approached me.

"Because I am already half dead. I died after being injected with very potent energon by Lockdown. Half my soul is tied to the Allspark already. The Matrix of Leadership from my dimension is what's keeping me from turning to dust." I explained. A hurt expression filled his optics and his red orbs flickered to blue. "It is by pure miracle and a blessing from Primus that I am carrying. Please. Stop the war, bring peace and allow the all Cybertronians to be brought back into a Peaceful Golden Age again."

"It will not be that easy." Starscream choked. A sharp pain in my abdomen and a nearly full term sparkling being ripped out of my was the last thing I remembered before falling into a darkness that not even Primus could pull me out of at the moment.

"Avalon!" Ratchet shouted.

"MOMMY!" Arreis screamed.

"Now falls the mighty Rising Sun and the disgusting half breed." Starscream held my crying premature, newborn son in the air.

"Knockout, take the sparkling and see if you and Ratchet can stabilize the sparkling. Shockwave, our project needs to be put on hold." Megatron began to give orders as I laid there, unseeing and bleeding out.

I floated in the darkness and sobbed. My own son was ripped from my body after by some miracle, being close to full term at just a month after conception. Primus, why me? I faintly could feel my body being moved and placed on a slab, but after that. Nothing. It was so quiet in the darkness, and I felt empty knowing there would be no more tiny flutters or kicks. How was it possible for my son to be developed so fast? As I floated there, I was unaware of a new presence. That is, until three sets of servos were placed on my shoulders. Spinning around, I saw a red and blue flamed mech, a black and silver mech with huge cannons, and a yellow-green mech with emergency lights on his shoulders.

"Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide!" I hugged them all as I continued to cry. "I've failed. But how are you here?"

"Your emotional connection to us is stronger that with Primus or the Primes." Flamed Optimus replied.

"Dawn. You didn't fail. What happened was not your fault." Ratchet wiped away the tears that streamed down my face.

"It was that cowardly punk ass Decepticon's fault." Ironhide growled.

"But do not worry. Orion is healthy and currently being cared for by Team Prime's medic." Flamed Optimus assured me.

"What about me?" I asked. They all looked at my abdomen where a huge hole of twisted and distorted metal was the evidence of what happened to me.

"You will live, but another piece of your soul has joined the Allspark." Ratchet typed on a screen that appeared out of his arm. "The medics and Shockwave are all working on you."

"One thing I like about this Megatron, is he values family and sparkling life. But he should have offlined the fragger." Ironhide crossed his arms.

"Avalon, there is not much time. Megatron is going to Cyberform the Earth and you need to stop him. When you wake up, you'll be in the same room as the Omega Lock. Use the Primax Blade and the Cosmic-Rust gun to stop Megatron." Flamed Optimus pushed me towards some lights with urgency. It was then I noticed that the hole had disappeared.

"Show them what NEST was all about!" Ironhide threw his fist in the air.

"I will." I activated my battle mask and saluted them.

"See ya later, Pops, Dad." I hugged Optimus before he pushed me into the lights.


	22. Deadlock

"Shockwave. You need to shut it down." Ratchet ordered as I opened my optics. My vision was blurry at first, but soon cleared. "I cannot allow you to harm Earth."

"The planet will not be harmed. Only its indigenous life forms." the cyclops replied as I slowly and silently sat up while equipping my relics from my subspace. Neither mech saw me.

"Over my sparkless husk." Ratchet growled before shouting and attacking the scientist. Since I was obviously out for a few days, my motorfuntions were severely delayed and I needed time to regain them.

"Just hold out a bit longer, Ratch." I whispered, struggling to my feet. Once I gained my balance, I lifted my shield and transformed it into the Cosmic-Rust gun. Ratchet was losing badly so now was the time to act. "HEY! Shut it down, or I use the Cosmic Rust."

"Avalon, you survived." Ratchet gave me a pained smile that became concern when Shockwave turned towards me.

"It would be highly illogical of you to use a weapon that doesn't exist." Shockwave's lone red optic regarded the glowing gun.

"Really?" I shot one of the drones in the room and he turned to a pile of rust. "Doesn't exist?"

Before I could fire again, a beeping came from a monitor and Shockwave turned to it. The center of the room opened up and I watched in horror as the Omega Lock was revealed. As soon as the door was completely open, Optimus opened fire. I sent him a poke through the bond before taking off through the ship in search of my kids. Drones tried to stop me, but I used my gun on them. Rust particles covered the floor as I rampaged through the Nemesis. Using the bond I had with Arreis, I traced her and Orion to the Bridge. When I got there, Jack and Miko were staring at empty space. They didn't register my presence until Arreis came scurrying out of her hiding spot with a tiny red and blue sparkling in her arms. I dropped me weapons and hugged them as Miko and Jack came over.

"Is that your son?" Jack asked pointing to the tiny mechling. "How?"

"Don't ask. Too much magic involved." I shook my helm and looked at the control panel. "You two, babysit and try to get the ship away from Earth."

"Where are you going?" Miko questioned.

"To do what I should have done when I first woke up on this damn ship." I rose to my peds and grabbed my weapons before heading back the way I came.

"Good to you still alive." Smokescreen smirked as we ran towards the Lock together.

"Just barely. Screamer ripped Orion out of me when I got on this damn thing. Arreis is with him, thankfully." I used my gun on the door and it rained rust on us as we ran through.

"Optimus, catch!" Smokescreen went to throw the Star Saber down when Shockwave shot him. I made to dive for the Star Saber, but I was hit in the side and sent flying over the edge. Using the falling to my advantage, I pulled forward the Navy FA-18 fighter schematics and transformed into said jet.

"MEGATRON!" I screeched angrily opening fire on the Warlord. Optimus looked up at me. "Keep you head in the game! We have to snuff his spark. He wouldn't listen to reason the other day."

Off to the side, I saw Bee with the Star Saber. He was on the far side of the Lock.

.:: Optimus, Avalon. One of you must use the Star Saber or the Sun Saber to destroy the Omega Lock. There is no other choice!::. Ratchet said into the comm.

"The Sun Saber isn't easily accessible at the current moment." I replied shooting at Megatron. "It's gonna have to be the Star Saber!"

"The Star Saber!" Megatron growled pushing Optimus into me. We both fell to the side, Optimus slightly crushing my cockpit. The Warlord fired three shots at the scout and I screamed after transforming.

"BUMBLEBEE!" I screamed covering my battle mask in horror. Time seemed to slow as Optimus tackled Megatron, Bee was hit with the shots, and he and the Star Saber fell into the Omega Lock.

"No, Primus no. He was too young." I felt red flood my vision as my talisman transformed into the Primax Blade and it began to glow.

"Avalon!" Optimus grunted as he was thrown over the edge of this ship. Rage clouded all judgement as I unleashed all my pent up rage, fury, betrayal, and heartbreak from all my years fighting in the war, upon Megatron. I was thrown to the ground and a huge ped pinned me down.

"Prepare to join the scout in the Allspark." Megatron went to lift the Dark Star Saber when a new voice shouted.

"MEGATRON!" the warlord turned and became rigid as the Star Saber protruded from his back, where his spark is. Bee was at the hilt of the relic. "You took my voice, and Avalon's sparkling. You will never rob anyone of anything ever again."

Megatron fell to his knees as I rolled out of the way and moved to help Optimus up. The Warlord gasped before offlining. His body slid from the blade and plummeted to Earth.

"It's over. The war is over!" I deactivated my battle mask and looked up at Optimus with watery optics.

"Momma!" Arreis shouted when we all had gathered around Ratchet. Orion sleeping in Ultra Magnus' arms.

"Bugaboo and Junior!" I hugged the femmling before taking my son. Silence came from the others besides Ratchet.

"Before you say anything, he is shockingly full term. Starscream tore him out when Avalon held the coward in a choke hold." The medic explained. I tried to hide the jagged scar on my front, but Optimus moved my arms out of the way.

"That 'Con is gonna pay!" Bee clenched his servo into a fist.

"Bee, your voice." Arcee pointed out.

"My voice?" the scout asked retracting his mouthguard. "Ratchet, I have my pipes back."

"Yes, yes. We noticed." Ratchet laughed as he was hugged.

"The cybermatter." Bee inspected his servos.

"Is the only possible explanation." Ratchet said. Orion woke up and his big blue optics locked onto mine.

"Hello, sweetie." I offered him my digit and he took it while cooing. "Optimus, meet your son. Orion Pax."

"He's… perfect." Optimus gently ran a digit along Orion's faceplate. "All three of you are."

"Sire!" Arreis hugged Optimus' leg with a big smile.

"The Omega Lock is under our control. I suggest we put it to good use." Ratchet suggested.

"Agreed, Old Friend." Optimus went to click on the comm.

"Wait!" I handed him Orion and ran off to the bridge of the Nemesis. "Ironhide, is my ship fixed yet?"

"Yeah. Just waiting for you. Grimlock has been antsy." the black, red, and silver mech nodded as I opened a groundbridge to it.

"Thanks." I ran through and appeared in the main room where a sleeping Dinobot woke up startled. "Hey, boy."

He purred a bit before I ran to the bridge and saw the twins standing at attention.

"The Knight's Temenos is ready for lift off." they said.

"Did you get put on guard duty?" I asked. Sunstreaker nodded. I gave him a pat on the shoulder before sitting in the pilot's seat and powering up the engines.

"Where'd that scar come from?" Sides pointed to my abdomen. I didn't look at him as the Temenos rose into the air and out of the atmosphere.

"Screamer. Ripped Orion out. Who is with his father." I replied as the ship approached the Nemesis. Everyone seemed busy, so I pressed the horn. The Dixie Horn. "Really?"

"Well, you're from Kentucky and they fly that flag at some homes." Sides shrugged.

'Are you ready to head to your new home?' Optimus asked through our bond.

'It's about damn time we're able to speak through this damn thing.' I visibly smiled. 'But yes, we are.'

"We're going home!" the twins cheered as Grimlock roared from the back.

 _ **Time Skip: Over the Well of Allsparks…**_

"So this is the ever so famous Well?" I asked into the comm.

.::Yes. It's where most Cybertronians are created when there are no mated pairs::. Ratchet replied as I moved the image onto the large screen where the Twins and Grimlock looked at it in awe.

"Woah. This is so much more different then our Cybertron. No annoying tunnels on the surface. Kinda like a giant metal version of Earth." Sideswipe noted with large optics.

.::Many things are different compared to your dimension::. Arcee deadpanned.

"Enough chit chat. Light 'em up, Hun." I cut the conversation short.

A beam of bright light shot out the bottom of the Nemesis and into the gaping hole in the surface of the alien planet. Well, not so alien planet to me anymore. After a few minutes, the cybermatter was used up and the beam's last remnants retreated into the planet's core. An agonizingly long minute later, blue light spread along the planet. I was in shock at that. But then again, I was kinda given this body through magic. Once the light stopped spreading and brightly glowed steadily, both ships landed on the smooth metal surface of Cybertron. A spacebridge from the Nemesis allowed us to return to Earth, where I gave Miko all my human things, and Jack my Truck. He held the keys tightly and promised to take care of the vehicle. While Optimus talked about rebuilding Cybertron, I was busy taking picture of the planet of my species origin. Though it was not _my_ Earth, it was still my home planet. It was sparkbreaking to watch the farewells. If I could be turned Cybertronian. So could the kids. I begged the ancient Primes before me and Primus to grant my wish and allow the kids, June, and Fowler to be Cybertronian. Unfortunately. Only the kids could become Cybertronian.

"Guys." I softly said stepping forward. "The kids don't have to say goodbye."

"What do you mean? They can't survive on Cybertron." June crossed her arms.

"Not as humans. But I… made a deal with my predecessors from my dimension, and with Primus…" I trailed off at the wide looks I received. "I tried to get you and Fowler included June, but he said you were too… old."

"What did you ask." Ratchet had a stern look. I took a deep vent.

"If they want, Jack, Miko, and Raf can become Cybertronian like me." I looked at the three human children.

"Yes!" Miko ran forward. All eyes and optics were on the two boys.

"I'll do it." Jack glanced at Arcee and stood next to Miko.

"What is your decision, Rafael?" I asked the young boy. "Cybertron could use a mind like yours."

"If it means staying with someone I think of as a brother, then yes." the shorter boy joined the other two.

"Absolutely not! I'm not losing my son!" June shouted.

"June…" Fowler grabbed her arm. "They are doing this of their own free will. Avalon, if they accepted, then do it."

"When did Fowler become supportive of Ava?" Wheeljack looked confused.

"Don't!" June yelled. A glow appeared in my palms. I tried to fight it, to allow second choices, but my arms started to rise and the golden beams shot out towards the kids and enveloped them. "NO!"

"Did it work?" An orange and silver mech asked. Raf.

"Woah! I look AWESOME!" a pink, black, and gold femme cheered. Miko.

"This is weird." a blue mech, Bee's height inspected his body. Jack.

"Jack." June had tears in her eyes.

'On second thought.' a deep voice mused in my processor as my arm pointed the golden light towards the two adults.

"What the…?" Fowler yelped. When the light died down. A dusty brown mech and a green and blue femme stood in the adult's places.

"Avalon. How?" Ratchet breathed.

"I was only the applicator. Primus and my predecessors did." I replied. As June and Jack hugged, happy to both be together as a family still, we all prepared to return to Cybertron.


	23. Predacon's Rise

I watched the silent video of Optimus making Bumblebee a warrior while trying to get a screaming Orion to sleep. If he was asleep, I would be down there, bestowing upon him the Title of Knight. But that was going to have to wait. June came up with a bottle of energon, thanks to Ratchet showing her how. She offered to watch him and Arreis while I quickly Knighted Bee. I thanked her and ran to the Groundbridge. Earlier I had found a cloak made of silky cybermatter in my subspace, so I clipped it on from my shoulderplates and drew the Primax Blade and the Cosmic Shield. As I walked out the other side of the groundbridge, all of Team Prime knelt. Even Optimus. Why were they doing that.

"Why are you kneeling?" I looked at all of them.

"At a Knighting, all must kneel." Grimlock came up to me in his bipedal form. He kneeled next to me as I approached Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee. Creation of Praxians, Prowl and Jazz. Ever since I arrived in this Dimension, you have shown nothing but bravery, vigilance, and courage during the most trying of times. As have you shown that even in the darkest of moments, there can be joy and laughter." I raised the Primax Blade and gently tapped one of his shoulders. As I tapped the other I smiled at him. "Rise, Bumblebee. Knight of Praxus."

"Way to go, Bee!" Raf cheered.

"I'm not finished." I raised an optic ridge and everyone quieted down.

"There is another among you; though clumsy he may be, he has the biggest spark known to Cybertron. Bulkhead, step forward." the large green mech did as told and knelt next to Bee. "Do not think that you're efforts were the least. Everyone has played an important part. You especially. Bulkhead, creation of Hound and Gamma."

"I was just following orders." he muttered.

"Every time you were given an order, you went above and beyond to fulfil it. Miko being here and a member of the Wreckers is proof of that." I lightly tapped each of his shoulders. "Rise, Bulkhead. Knight of Crystal City."

"Can we cheer now?" Smokescreen asked me. I put my relics away and nodded. Everyone erupted into applause and clapped the two new Knights on the back. The twins pulled out a set of huge confetti poppers and set them off.

"Enjoy your celebration. I'm going to go back to being a mother." I turned on my heel and called for a groundbridge.

"Does anyone notice that Ava looks more worn down and exhausted?" Jack asked, thinking I couldn't here.

"We've all noticed Jack. Her spark is weak after all the times she's offlined." Ratchet replied. I ran a servo over my face and it was then I noticed Jack was right.

"How'd it go?" Fowler asked when I came through the bridge. Arreis was napping in his arms.

"Bee and Bulkhead are now Knights of Cybertron." I stated taking my sleeping daughter from him.

"Great. June put Orion down for a nap in yours and Prime's room." the former agent nodded going to a computer to learn Cybertronian.

"You did great." June smiled when I passed her in the hallway.

"Thanks." I yawned. Ever since Orion was ripped out and I offlined that time, my soul has slowly been fading away into the Allspark. When I entered the shared berthroom of Optimus and I's family, I placed Arreis in her toddler berth, then laid down on the large 'California King' sized berth.

 _ **Time Skip…**_

"Ava… Ava… AVA!" Slamming on the door to the room woke all three of us up. Orion began to scream till I popped a bottle in his mouth and had Arreis hold it for him. Tiredly, I flung open the door to see a freaking out Jack. "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" I squinted at the shorter mech before my visor clicked over my optics.

"Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus encountered two new Predacons. Leaving Ultra Magnus badly damaged." the blue mech's optics had fear in them.

"Stay with my kids till your mother arrives to watch over them." I ordered. Jack nodded and entered my room as I left it. Funny enough, my cloak was now nonremovable. When I entered the bridge of the ship, my visor was glowing dangerously. "Smokescreen! What the hell happened out there?"

"It was unexpected. Obviously Shockwave created them." the blue and yellow mech backed away from me slightly. "Ultra Magnus took the brunt of the attack since he didn't have a weapon."

"He has the Forge that Arreis repaired." I growled. From the corner of my optic, I saw said relic in the same spot I had left it when we turned my ship into our HQ. The Nemesis was the prison for now. "He left it behind…"

"With Optimus out looking for the Allspark, and Ultra Magnus down for the count. That leaves you as the only one capable of leading us." Arcee said trying to calm me down.

"Arcee is right. June and Agent Fowler can watch Arreis and Orion while you lead us." Bumblebee agreed.

"They'll be in good hands… uh, servos." the former human agent nodded. June came in with my sparklings, who were both asleep.

"Alright. Bulkhead, Miko, Ironhide. Return to where the new Predacons were and try and find some clues. Bumblebee, Arcee, Grimlock, and Smokescreen. With me. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe. Continue work on the landing zone." I created groups before my group left the Temenos. Grimlock picked me up and placed me on his back as soon as we were on the ground.

"Watch your step." Bee said as we came to a very uneven area. The Knight pulled a pipe out of the ground and I raised an optic ridge.

"Who made him leader? I thought Ava was." Smokescreen scoffed.

"I'm not leading." Bee knelt and dipped his digits in something. "I'm scouting."

"Fair enough. But you know we're no where near were we found those Predacons, right?" the rookie looked at Bee and I.

"We're not looking for those Predacons." I told Smokescreen, sliding off Grimlock's back. My cloak kicked up dust when the hem landed on the ground.

"I followed this energon trail, which means he was wounded." Bee led our group towards a jagged rise. "And I know we aren't the ones who wounded him."

"Woah. You mean we've been tracking…" A large shadow covered us and Predaking landed on the rise. Grimlock got in front of me and growled. "PREDAKING!" I gulped.

Predaking formed fire in his chest while Grimlock prepared the roast the Predacon with his own flame.

"Hold your fire!" Bee and I shouted. I ran around Grimlock and stopped the two from turning this area into a smelting pit.

"Remember this, Predaking?" Bee asked holding up the pipe. What is he doing? The clone ceased what he was doing and glared at the pipe. "You served aboard Megatron's ship. I'm sure you recognize this from his vault. The immobilizer."

Grimlock, Arcee, and Smokescreen all looked at one another confused.

"It causes instant stasis lock. The victim remains fully conscious. A living death." I said walking up next to the Praxian Knight. The two of us knelt and Bee put down the pipe. "But we didn't come here to fight, your Highness."

Predaking transformed.

"They why have you violated my refuge, Autobots?" Predaking growled. Bee and I stood up.

"We need answers." The Knight answered. "Do you know of any other Predacons on Cybertron?"

"Indeed. Legions of them." Predaking gestured to behind him. "Behold, my subjects. A countless multitude, rendered extinct ages ago by the Great Cataclysm. Unearthed by the shifting of plates during our planet's restoration."

"Yeah, we me and Ultra Magnus just about got scrapped by two _living_ Predacons." Smokescreen shouted. "Know anything about them, your Highness?"

I turned and motioned for Grimlock to smack the rookie on the back of the head. The Dinobot nodded and hit Smokescreen with his tail.

"Two? Where?" the Predacon leader asked with urgency.

"We came to ask your help in finding them." I stepped closer to Predaking.

"For revenge?" Predaking growled.

"No. Optimus Prime and Avalon Prime would deem it a tragedy to stain Cybertron's new soil with any fresh spilt energon." Bee looked at me then Predaking.

"So help us do what Megatron was never able to do. And more than one race can peacefully coexist on this planet." I had a hopeful look in my optics and my visor flashed.

"You assumed that because I turned against Megatron, I can forgive the Autobots their role in the destruction of my brethren on Earth?" Predaking snapped. "Leave me be. And dare not trespass here again."

Bee threw the pipe behind him as we all walked away.

As we left the area, I sent Grimlock back to the Temenos to help the Twins while Bee, Smokescreen, Arcee, and a newly swapped out Bulkhead, and I transformed and drove; or flew in my case since my aerial alt-mode was still activated, towards what looked like Darkmount, Nevada. As night fell we all turned on our lights. Arcee asked about finding Shockwave here and Smokescreen mentioned this placing being the original Darkmount and Megatron's military Headquarters. When we neared the entrance, everyone stopped and transformed. I transformed mid-air and landed lightly. Bee led us inside and I had to suppress a shudder. This place reminded me all too well of Chernobyl. When we got to the top, I stood at the edge and looked out over my new home. It was quiet until someone had to ruin the silence.

"Lord Smokescreen, Emperor of Destruction." he mocked a deep voice.

"How could you sit there? That's some bad mojo." Bulkhead looked at the rookie who was sitting on Megatron's old throne.

"I'll make you Emperor of something. Emperor of mangled limbs." I hissed taking a rock and throwing it at his helm.

"What do you know. Knockout actually shot straight for once." Bee smiled as we all looked at a holographic screen with location markers everywhere.

"What'd you have to do? Buff his finish?" Arcee smirked.

"Close." Bee replied. Bulkhead and I noticed something on the horizon. My Matrix pulsed and I had a nauseous feeling in my tanks.

"Guys, something's coming this way." Bulkhead pointed to the object. Everyone noticed it now.

"Predaking?" Arcee asked.

"Moving too fast." Bee answered.

"Starscream?" Bulk.

"Megatron!" I shouted backing away. "With high quantities of what I'm guessing to be Dark Energon!"

The mech landed and we all moved away while readying our weapons. I had the Primax blade and the Cosmic shield in servo faster than you could say Sweet Sarsaparilla.

"Minions of the Prime! Prepare to be obliterated." Megatron snarled in a wheezy voice. If I wasn't scared as hell right now, I would have laughed.

"Megatron?" Bee.

"You skewered Buckethead with a giant saber and still managed to miss his spark?" Smokescreen ran to our side.

"How are you still alive?" Arcee demanded.

"And where'd you score the upgrades?" Bulkhead growled. One thing I noticed is everyone formed a barrier between me and Megatron.

"Megatron can not answer you at this moment." the mech sneered as his optics landed on me. "Though I can inform you with utmost authority that he owes his new lease on life to me."

"That's not Megatron. We had a similar thing happen back home. He's Galvatron. Brought back by Unicron here, and Quintessa back home." I brought the shield closer to my chestplates as I clenched the Primax blade tightly.

"I can assure you, that I will not be so easy to deliver to oblivion." Galvatron got into a defensive position.

"Hey, Ava. Can't you use your…" Arcee clamped a servo over Smokescreen's mouth to prevent him from revealing to Unicron that I was a Prime.

"Do you want her to be killed, then Optimus possibly exile you?" Arcee hissed to the rookie.

"I already know the larger femme is a Prime, and a Knight." Galvatron sneered.

"Well we're fucked." my voice cracked as Galvatron's servos glowed purple and formed into two larger cannons.

"Can't you use the Cosmic-Rust gun?" Bulkhead asked me after we all barely dodged the Dark Energon blasts.

"Not without a clear shot!" I shouted dusking behind the throne. "I'm calling for Grimlock!"

"Don't it's too dangerous." Bee stopped me as I then decided to use my cover to turn my shield into the Cosmic-Rust gun.

"Fine, then keep him in one spot!" I moved from my hiding spot to higher up.

"We'll try." Arcee replied. I took a calming vent before aiming for one of the cannons and pulling the trigger.

 _BANG!_

We all regrouped behind the throne. The others talked about how we get the hell out of here, while I watched at one cannon turned to rust. Galvatron then reformed his arm and a spear appeared. The dark lord threw the spear at the throne and it began to beep.

"Autobots! Assemble and Roll!" I shouted as we all jumped over the throne and transformed. When we got over the edge, we all returned bipedal and shot through a brittle roof. Well, I stayed in jet mode. The others transformed into bipedal. As we traveled the corridors, everyone was vehicle mode.

"Woah! Stop!" Arcee shouted as the grounders screeched to a halt and transformed and tried not to fall off a broken bridge. I landed and transformed behind them as we all looked over the edge.

"A smelting pit?" Bulkhead gaped.

"Cybertron has been dormant for thousands of years, but that's still burning?" Arcee scoffed.

"Ratchet? We need a groundbridge!" Bee said urgently into the Commlink. We were all thrown to the ground by a purple blast.

"Arcee! Smokescreen!" I shouted seeing them hanging on for dear life from Bulkhead's servo. Jumping to my peds, I transformed and jumped over the edge and hovered under Smokescreen, who landed on me. "Bulkhead, help Arcee up. I have Smokescreen."

Sounds of fighting came from the bridge we were on. Bulkhead was struggling to help Arcee up and I was losing altitude due to Smokescreen being on my back. Sounds of struggling was all that was heard from me as the two of us slowly neared the smelting pit. The bridge broke and Bulkhead and Arcee began to fall. A chunk hit me and I lost control. Before we were reduced to molten metal, a groundbridge opened beneath us and we fell through. I landed on the floor of the Temenos and skidded harshly into the wall while the others landed no problem. Of course, being hit by a huge chunk of metal would knock anyone silly and prevent them from transforming in time. Smoke rose from random places on my frame as I finally managed to go bipedal and sit against the wall.

"Momma!" Arreis ran over to me, with worry filled optics.

"It's alright Bugaboo. Just a rough landing and slight exposure to Dark Energon." I gave her a hug, that of which she returned.

"Ava. Go get some rest. Being exposed to Dark Energon like in your current spark state, has weakened you greatly." Ratchet pointed towards the berth rooms. Jack and Fowler helped me stand and Arreis stayed in my arms as I was led to my quarters.

"We'll come get you if anything new happens." Fowler assured me after I was laid down.

"Thanks." I muttered. As soon as the lights were off and the door closed, I was out like a light with Arreis curled up next to me and Orion in his crib.


	24. The Parting Glass

'Avalon. Galvatron has raised the dead Predacons! You need to wake and help your comrades!' Prima urged making my optics snap open. My matrix pulsed powerfully to try and protect me from some unseen energy.

"Oh no." I jumped from my berth and scooped up my kids before running to the main room. "Guys!"

"Avalon, you should be resting." Ironhide looked at me.

"No when Galvatron has raised an army of Predacon Zombies!" fear flowed through my energon lines as I looked at my sleeping children.

"What do we do?" Sideswipe asked.

"Has anyone made contact with Optimus?" I asked looking at the team.

"Nothing." Bee replied.

"Damn it." I cursed. I spotted June and Fowler off to the side. "June, could you babysit again?"

"Of course. You're needed out there, to lead the team." she took Arreis and Orion and headed off her rooms.

"We'll need to get onto the Nemesis. This ship is designed for transport. Not combat." I said. "Jack, Raf, Fowler. Stay here and protect June and the sparklings. Miko, we're down two Wreckers. So you're going with us."

"All right!" the femme cheered. We all grabbed what weapons we could from my armory and then bridged onto the Nemesis. Bulkhead flew the ship while Bee and I worked on a battle strategy.

"How did you learn battle strategy?" the Knight asked.

"My first Autobot guardian was the Optimus Prime back home." I replied as Fowler came up.

"Prime, what's the plan?" he looked over the English translation. I went to reply but…

"Autobots, surrender this ship!" Starscream ordered behind us. I saw the Vehicons and Knockout there next to the seeker.

"We're kinda busy saving the planet. Here, have a snack." I transformed my servo into one of the cannons I took from my ship and shot a couple of the drones. They backed off and the team opened fire. "Also that's not the immobilizer."

"What?!" the seeker looked scared now.

"Nighty night. Bitch." I charged and punched the seeker in the jaw, knocking him out. I turned to the red grounder. "Wanna taste of my fist?"

"N-no thank you." he backed away in surrender. "I just want to join the winning team."

"Lock up this wussy and then you can join the team." I kicked Screamer's head a little too hard before turning to the bridge.

"Are we there yet?" Smokescreen asked.

"Right on time. And so is Unicron." Bee replied. I drew my relics and headed for the weapons controls.

"Let's see if these beastie Zombies like the taste of Ions." I started firing while bulkhead flew the ship. The zombies flew into the air and I started shooting them down. "Like fish in a barrel."

"Your saying are weird." Ironhide noted. "I like that."

Grimlock looked like he want out there, but I assured him, he would get his fill of combat soon.

"Ah! Zombie con!" Knockout screamed running away from the window as Bee and Arcee jumped to attack if it broke in. Until fire started taking out the zombies.

"Is it Optimus?" Arcee asked. My face lit up in hope.

"Predaking." Bulkhead replied.

"That's still good." I noted

"Predacon allies. Good call Bee. To think that Optimus almost passed the Matrix down to me!" Smokescreen smiled. Bee and I froze, since I had given the weapons control to the twins.

"Wait, what?!" the Knight and I looked at him.

"Nuh uh. I would not have let you lead." I crossed my arms.

"Yeah I said it. Right place, right time. Wrong bot." Smokescreen looked at us.

Before I could say anything further, the Nemesis was hit and going down. The warship crash landed on the ground and slid towards the Well of the Allspark. We were lucky it stopped just a few meters away from the edge.

"Everyone alright?" I asked when we gained our bearings. I received groans in response, that of which I accepted and we all ventured outside. The zombie army got closer as Predaking and his two mechs landed behind us. "Good, I'm going to hover over the Allspark. You all hold them back. Grimlock, like our favorite song. LIGHT 'EM UP!"

"What are you going to do?" Bulkhead asked as the Dinobot leader and Knight roared.

"The Primax Blade is still the Sun Saber. Just in another form. I'm going to be using the Matrix of Leadership." I took off towards the gaping hole in the ground and activated my heel thrusters to get me in the air.

The four bestial mechs spat fire at the zombies, but became over run and that left me. Clenching the Primax Blade tightly, I let the power from my Matrix flow into the relic and light it up golden. When the Zombies reached me, I spun the relic in my servos like a helicopter does its blades and golden light shot out. But due to there being so many, a bunch still got past me. I didn't stop and the amount of zombies continued to fall, till Unicron shot me out of the sky. That hurt like a son of a bitch. I laid on the far side of the Well groaning in pain until it went away and I fell rejuvenated. With this new found energy, I got back up and flew to the center of the Well and pointed one blade towards the center of the planet. With a roar, I unleashed a beam of golden light into the dark depths of the planet. Screeches came from the zombie Predacons as they were destroyed and returned to eternal peace. Ultra Magnus' ship came soaring to the scene, meaning that must have been Wheeljack and my MIA mate.

"It's about damn time you all got here!" I said into the comm.

.::We had to go pick up something::. Wheeljack replied.

"I know the Allspark when I feel it. Its what got me accidentally caught up in the war in the first place." I smirked returning to the others. Optimus came out and tackled Galvatron, who threw a spear at the smaller ship. I left the others behind as I raced to the crash site. Bulkhead and Arcee not far behind.

"Jackie!" Bulkhead shouted when we stopped at the wreckage. I picked up the Allspark container and saw Optimus fighting Unicron.

"Tell Optimus that I'll get the Allspark to safety." I flew into the air and hovered over the Well. Unicron saw and went to fire at me, but Bee held him back with the polarity gauntlet. "It won't be safe in this canister."

I opened my chestplates and the energy from my Matrix swapped out with the Allspark. A heavy energized feeling flooded my systems as my Matrix became the new Allspark.

"Optimus, forgive me." a lone tear rolled down my faceplate. Galvatron broke free from the gauntlet and transformed, flying after me. "But first, time for a game of hot potato."

"Avalon!" Optimus shouted. I tossed him the Allspark and dodged a shot from Galvatron.

"You think this childish game will prevent me from achieving my task?" the mech snarled going after Optimus.

"I know it will. Because that's the Matrix of Leadership now." I whispered taking out the Cosmic-Rust gun and shooting at the demon. I saw Optimus absorb the Matrixial energy, thinking it was the Allspark, before getting shot down.

The team was worried and ready to attack. I landed next to Optimus and helped him sit up, faking fear of losing Cybertron. Galvatron opened the canister and discovered it empty of both Allspark energy and Matrixial energy.

"What?" he gasped. The canister began to absorb Unicron, leaving Galvatron as Megatron. Megatron fell to the ground passed out and Optimus held the canister.

"As a being comprised of pure energy, Unicron's anti-spark was vulnerable to this reliquary of the Primes." Optimus explained.

"But if he's in there, where's…" Smokescreen was cut off by a shout.

"Praise the Allspark!" Screamer shouted as Megatron rose to his peds. Taking this distraction as my chance, I began to walk towards the Well of the Allspark. As soon as I reached the edge, someone grabbed my arm.

"Avalon. Something is bothering you." Optimus turned me to face him.

"You all are wondering what happened to the Allspark." I looked at the gathered team. They nodded slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Ratchet looked up at me.

"In order to protect the Allspark and ensure Unicron's defeat…" I trailed off.

 _Of all the money that e'er I had_

 _I've spent it in good company_

 _And all the harm that e'er I've done_

 _Alas it was to none but me_

 _And all I've done for want of wit_

 _To memory now I can't recall_

 _So fill to me the parting glass_

 _Good night and joy be with you all_

"It was necessary for me to switch energies." I said.

"Into where?" Bee asked. I looked down at my chassis.

"My Matrix of Leadership. Meaning my own spark cannot be split from all the others within me." I tried to fight the tears as I held my arms out for my children. June passed them to me and I hugged them close.

"Are you telling us that you, Avalon Prime, are one with the Allspark?" Ratchet asked as I buried my faceplates among my two kids.

"That's what you say when someone kicks the…" Smokescreen tried to lighten the mood. I didn't reply as I kissed each sparkling's helm.

"To not return the Allspark to the Well would be to prevent future generations from existing on Cybertron." Optimus realized. I looked up at him with watery optics and handed him his daughter and our son.

"I'm so sorry. But it had to be done. I was dying anyways." I lowered my head. "I have to finish my mission."

"Avalon, I didn't come here to the battlefield to save a life. Only to lose one I care about." Ratchet looked hurt.

"You'll be a great Grandpa." I rubbed my arms.

"Ratchet's restored planets. He'll find a way to save you." Bulkhead said.

"We can turn to Vector Sigma. Just like we did with Optimus." Arcee sounded almost pleading. I shook my helm and reached into my spark chamber, removing a slender red shard.

"This belongs to you…" I handed the shard to Optimus. He had a pained expression as he opened his chestplates and the shard returned to it's place after my shard returned to my spark.

 _Of all the comrades that e'er I had_

 _They are sorry for my going away_

 _And all the sweethearts that e'er I had_

 _They would wish me one more day to stay_

 _But since it falls unto my lot_

 _That I should rise and you should not_

 _I'll gently rise and I'll softly call_

 _Good night and joy be with you all_

"Because I have to give up my Matrix and without it, I die anyways. It's no use. With what I did, it marks the end of Primes from my Dimension. As I was the last. Only Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Grimlock remain from Home." I removed all the relics from my home dimension and placed then in the bipedal Dinobot's servos. "Just know, you all have acted worthy of having the title where I am from. Though the Primes didn't start out as a Prime with a Matrix, it became law that who so ever had the Matrix and was worthy, would be a Prime."

"Momma?" Arreis looked at me with teary optics.

"I'm so sorry my angel warrior. But Mommy has to go bye, bye." I placed a kiss on her helm then I looked up at Optimus before giving him a long passionate kiss. When it ended I walked towards the Well before looking back. "I only ask that you tell my children my story and to keep fighting the noblest of fights."

"MOMMY!" Arreis screamed writhing in her father's hold as I removed the Matrix of Leadership from my chest. Golden light enveloped me as I was returned to being one hundred percent human. I could feel my spark slowing and the atmosphere getting to me.

"Above all, do not lament my absence." I dropped the Matrix of Leadership into the Well and saw my body start to fade away into pure light. "For I know in my spark that this is not the end. But a new beginning."

Hundreds of sparks flew out of the Well as my face was the last to fade away.

"Simply put. A new Transformation." I finished as I disappeared completely.

 _Of all the comrades that e'er I had_

 _They are sorry for my going away_

 _And all the sweethearts that e'er I had_

 _They would wish me one more day to stay_

 _But since it falls unto my lot_

 _That I should rise and you should not_

 _I'll gently rise and I'll softly call_

 _Good night and joy be with you all_

In the Allspark, I saw my old friends standing there with smiled. As I approached them, we all ended up in the field we had my Twenty-fifth birthday in.

"Welcome home." Solus greeted me.


	25. Epilogue

For millions of years, I watched my family grow. Arreis and Orion grew into the most beautiful and handsome bots on Cybertron. Optimus led the planet justly and life flourished. But I noticed that he was more quiet except around our children and our old Team. Ratchet had joined the Allspark five hundred years ago, and Ironhide two hundred. They got along well with my foster parents. Grimlock had a son who he named after himself before joining our old friends and comrades. One day I noticed a huge ceremony being held. I watched from the Allspark and saw Optimus pass down the Matrix to Arreis, who he declared as Olympia Prime. It brought tears to both Elita and I to know that Arreis had succeeded Optimus. Orion was named High Lord Protector of Primes and they lived that way for another million years. Elita was reborn as Arreis' daughter, and Optimus from my dimension was reborn as Orion's son. That was five hundred years ago and today I decided to roam my field in my cybertronian form.

"Avalon." A deep voice I missed so much said. It wasn't flamed Optimus of course, this type of baritone was smooth and pure.

"Optimus." I smiled and faced him. He still looked at knightly as ever. I ran to him and he captured my lips in a kiss. "I waited for you."

"I know." He smiled down at me. "Let's go home."

"Yes. Let's." I laid my helm on his shoulder as we walked into the white light that was always waiting for me at the end of my field.

"So fill to me the Parting Glass. Good Night, and joy be to you all…" I sang as we finally became one with the Allspark completely.


End file.
